L'enfer de glace
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE, une fois seule, Elizabeth décide de tenter le tout pour le tout pour libérer Will...
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages principaux sont pour la plupart à Disney , ceux qui restent à moi...**_

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le prologue de ma toute nouvelle fiction qui va vous emmener vers de nouvelles destinations ( de rêve ?) Le personnage central est Elizabeth mais bien entendu elle sera rapidement accompagnée de l'un de ses vieux complices/adversaires. J'espère que vous aimerez ce début **_

_**Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Prologue**

_**Singapour, **_

Son non bai tho au large bord soigneusement vissé sur sa tête afin de couvrir autant que possible son visage trop aisément reconnaissable, Elizabeth Turner , le capitaine Elizabeth Turner, progressait doucement entre les sampans qui envahissaient la baie de Singapour. La jeune femme pagayait lentement, son oeil attentif guettant les lampions de lumière qui lui permettaient de se diriger dans le réseau compliqué des habitations flottantes. Un sourire froid se forma sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant ce qu'elle venait de passer les derniers mois à chercher : L'Empress. Sa jonque quoiqu'on en dise.

Redoublant de prudence, elle s'approcha autant que possible, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la semi pénombre de la nuit singapourienne puis examina le pont de la jonque. Elle décompta trois hommes et son sourire froid s'accentua : pour un mutin, Tai Huang n'était pas très prudent. Elizabeth consacra quelques minutes à observer la rotation du tour de garde puis se rapprocha très lentement jusqu'à coller son sampan à la coque de la jonque.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, la jeune femme attrapa le cordage qu'elle avait repéré et se hissa silencieusement à bord. Ses pieds eurent à peine touchés le pont qu'un cri en chinois s'éleva, la jeune femme n'ayant pas besoin de traduction pour comprendre que le garde l'invectivait. Elizabeth, agacée, leva les yeux au ciel et se traita mentalement d'imbécile pour avoir à ce point sous estimé Tai Huang, erreur qui lui avait déjà coûté son navire une fois. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation elle prit son pistolet et tira en direction de l'homme sans la moindre sommation d'usage, l'abattant d'une balle entre les deux yeux. L'arme toujours à la main elle s'élança dans sa direction, passant à côté du corps du marin sans ressentir de remords à l'idée de se savoir responsable de sa mort. Elle était depuis trop longtemps dans la piraterie et les mois précédents avaient été suffisamment difficiles pour qu'elle ne s'émeuve pas d'un mutin abattu.

Un cercle de pistolet l'accueillit et Elizabeth grinça des dents ( elle avait espéré être discrète)

« Elizabeth Swann vous ici ! » Ragea Tai Huang qui l'avait reconnue dès l'instant où il avait aperçu la longue tresse blonde qui pendait dans le dos de la jeune femme

Elizabeth plissa les yeux de rage avant d'ôter lentement le non bai tho qui dissimulait son visage.

« Tu voulais sûrement dire Seigneur Swann ? Ironisa t'elle à l'adresse du second félon. Ou encore " capitaine" ? »

Tai Huang manqua de s'étrangler en l'entendant

« Vous n'êtes plus capitaine de L'Empress, ragea t'il. Si vous l'avez été un jour... L'Empress est mien , quittez mon bâtiment ! » Ordonna t'il en faisant signe à ses hommes

Elizabeth avança d'un pas dans sa direction, sa main se crispant sur son pistolet avant de se forcer à négocier : se faire tuer ne lui apporterait rien.

« JE suis capitaine. Lui asséna t'elle. Sao Feng lui même m'a désignée avant de mourir. »

Tai Huang la regarda avec haine et il porta la main à son pistolet, prêt à faire ce dont il rêvait depuis que Feng avec introduit l'étrangère à bord mais son second Fa Phon le saisit brutalement par le bras

« C'est la femme du Hollandais Volant, lui rappela t'il. Et nous sommes en mer. »

Tai Huang se crispa et desserra sa prise. Le second avait raison, mieux valait éviter de se débarrasser d'elle tant qu'elle était sur le navire, il n'avait pas envie que son âme une fois morte n'aille raconter au capitaine du Hollandais Volant qu'il l'avait tuée et attire ainsi sur eux la colère de l'immortel capitaine. Il réfréna donc son envie meurtrière et répondit d'une voix chargée de haine

« Vous n'avez rien à offrir à l'Empress ou à son équipage, Elizabeth. Moi si. Ils ont voté et m'ont élu capitaine partez. » Ordonna t'il

Les yeux d'Elizabeth se plissèrent de satisfaction. L'homme avait fait la réponse qu'elle attendait. Sans bouger, elle adressa un sourire froid à Tai Huang.

« Et si on laissait l'équipage décider...

- Ils l'ont déjà fait. Répondit Tai. Vous n'avez rien à proposer qui vaille qu'on vous suive

- C'est là où tu te trompes Tai. J'ai quelque chose à offrir »

L'homme ricana et détailla son corps avec complaisance, son regard laissant clairement entendre que c'était là tout ce que la jeune femme pouvait avoir à offrir. Elizabeth s'en aperçut et le rejoignit, lui adressant un sourire sans joie

« Je te laisse la vie sauve si tu me rends le commandement dès maintenant. » Déclara t'elle d'une voix forte

En l'entendant, les hommes d'équipages échangèrent des sourires tandis que Tai éclatait de rire devant son assurance.

« Bien sûr.. » Marmonna Elizabeth qui s'attendait à ce genre de réaction.

Sans se démonter, elle s'approcha encore de Huang, un sourire désagréable aux lèvres

« Si je me rappelle bien tes hommes et toi appartiennent au plus offrant non ? » Demanda t'elle à mi voix

Tai Huang ricana

« Oui, mais vous ne l'êtes pas. » Répondit il sur le même ton

Elizabeth sourit à nouveau tandis que l'équipage suivait leur conciliabule avec curiosité. La jeune femme s'en avisa et tourna le dos à Huang, leur faisant face à nouveau

Sans paraître s'apercevoir de leur airs moqueurs, elle prit la parole d'une voix forte

« Comme vous le savez, Sao Feng a fait de moi le capitaine de cette jonque avant de mourir. Voilà pourquoi je me trouve devant vous aujourd'hui »

A cet instant, Elizabeth marqua une pause et sourit avec ironie devant les visages goguenards qu'arboraient les pirates sous l'impulsion de Tai Huang. Elizabeth ne laissa pas à ce dernier le temps de reprendre la parole

« Je disais donc que c'était pour honorer la volonté du Seigneur Feng que je me trouve ici. Pour ça et parce que j'ai besoin de L'Empress et de son équipage pour aller rendre visite à un homme, qui, si mes informations sont exactes nous conduira tout droit au " Feu de Glace", Annonça t'elle, triomphante. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous expliquer ce qu'est ce joyau ? » Ajouta t'elle

Un long silence succéda à ses paroles et les renégats s'entre regardèrent. Elizabeth ne leur accorda pas plus d'attention et se retourna vers Tai Huang, un sourire aimable aux lèvres

« Désirez vous que nous leur demandions qui a le plus à offrir et que nous procédions au vote? » Lui demanda t'elle, sûre de sa victoire

Vert de rage, Tai Huang s'inclina à regrets, sachant que rien de ce qu'il pourrait offrir ne pourrait rivaliser avec ce qu'elle venait de sous entendre

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire... Capitaine. » Ajouta t'il sans se donner la peine de dissimuler sa répugnance

Elizabeth le toisa avec froideur

« Excellent choix Tai Huang. Occupe toi de débarrasser ma cabine du fatras qui l'encombre et de faire disparaître ça. » Ordonna t'elle en désignant le corps du malheureux qui avait donné l'alarme.

Tai Huang se raidit devant le ton employé et s'inclina avec raideur, se forçant visiblement

« Oui Capitaine »

Les coins des lèvres d'Elizabeth se retroussèrent en un sourire cynique et elle le toisa avec dégoût

« Ne perds pas de temps à discuter Tai Huang, je suis lasse et pressée de me reposer. Occupe t'en pendant que je vais donner le cap à l'homme de barre. »

Sans attendre de voir si ses ordres seraient suivis, Elizabeth tourna les talons et le planta là, consciente qui si elle voulait obtenir ( et surtout conserver) le commandement de la jonque il fallait qu'elle se fasse respecter, ce qui passait obligatoirement par la force avec un équipage tel que celui de l'Empress

C'est donc pour cette raison qu'elle prit son temps pour répondre lorsque, moins d'une heure après son ultimatum, Tai Huang se manifesta pour l'avertir que sa cabine était prête.

« Votre cabine est prête. Annonça-t-il en s'inclinant à regrets

- Votre cabine est prête Capitaine Swann Turner. Le reprit elle avec un sourire sadique. Pas « capitaine » ou « Elizabeth ». Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Tai Huang ?

- Oui Capitaine Swann Turner, ragea Tai Huang sous un vernis de feinte politesse.

- Parfait. Sourit froidement Elizabeth en se dirigeant vers la cabine. A présent veille à ce que je ne sois pas dérangée. Je vous donnerais notre cap au fur et à mesure. Pour l'instant cap au nord est.

- Nord ? S'étonna Tai

- C'est-ce que j'ai dit il me semble. » Rétorqua Elizabeth d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion.

Tai grinça des dents sous la rebuffade et lui jeta un long regard haineux avant de sortir, la laissant seule dans la cabine.

()()

Une fois installée, Elizabeth laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement et songea brièvement qu'il lui faudrait se méfier du second. L'homme était sans nul doute assez retors pour lui planter un couteau dans le dos à la première occasion ou du moins d'essayer. Avec un soupir las, elle se débarrassa de son couvre chef ainsi que du lourd manteau de cuir noir et des guêtres qui l'accompagnaient. Elle savoura la caresse de la fine chemise de soie verte qu'elle portait et qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse, laissant apparaître ses jambes d'une manière que ses connaissances d'antan eurent trouvée indécente mais qu'elle trouvait quant à elle confortable.

Une fois à demi nue, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le lit massif qui occupait une bonne partie de l'espace de la pièce et sur lequel Sao Feng avait vainement tenté de la traîner avant de trouver une fin aussi subite que tragique. Malgré sa fatigue, l'esprit d'Elizabeth la ramena à nouveau à Tai Huang… Elle hésita un instant à s'en débarrasser avant d'admettre avec un soupir que cela ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces de l'équipage. Il faudrait donc être prudente et ne pas se laisser doubler par le pirate dans sa quête.

En effet, il était vital à ses yeux de trouver le « Feu de Glace », une pierre légendaire que l'on disait constituée d'un centre aussi rougeoyant que des braises chaudes entouré de glaces éternelles d'où elle tirait du reste son nom. Cependant ce n'était pas sa rareté qui intéressait la jeune femme mais plus le fait qu'on lui prêtait des vertus magiques. Vertus magiques que convoitait Calypso et qu'Elizabeth projetait d'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange contre la liberté de Will.

Elle avait entendu parler de la pierre six mois plus tôt, alors qu'elle tuait sa solitude dans une taverne mal famée de l'île où elle avait passé sa nuit de noces. C'était un vieux marin qui en avait parlé, l'un de ces hommes à la peau aussi tannée que le cuir de ses bottes à force de vivre en mer. Là il avait raconté une curieuse légende qui n'avait que moyennement intéressée la jeune femme jusqu'à ce que son oreille distraite n'entende le nom de Calypso. Elle s'était alors rapprochée tandis que l'homme continuait son récit, expliquant qu'un homme de sa connaissance avait vu le « Feu de Glace » que la nymphe convoitait tellement. Il avait ensuite expliqué que son ancien compagnon était devenu fou après cela mais qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de l'endroit où elle était. Intéressée, Elizabeth avait laissé les autres se disperser avant de s'approcher de l'homme pour lui poser des questions auxquelles il avait répondu avec réticences, inquiet à l'idée qu'une femme aussi jeune et jolie se lance dans cette quête dangereuse. Elizabeth avait écarté d'un geste toutes ses mises en garde et s'était lancée corps et âme dans cette nouvelle aventure.

Elle s'était donc résolue, la mort dans l'âme, à dissimuler le coeur de Will, consciente que l'aventure dans laquelle elle s'apprêtait à s'engager comportait trop de risques pour qu'elle puisse être certaine de la sauvegarde du coeur de son époux. Une fois la cachette trouvée, Elizabeth avait donc repris la mer, bien décidée à récupérer sa jonque, volée par Tai Huang durant sa nuit de noces. Cela lui avait pris plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Elle avait en effet eu la malchance d'être reconnue par un homme de la Compagnie des Indes et arrêtée. Elizabeth grimaça à ce rappel de sa mémoire et frotta inconsciemment la marque boursouflée en forme de P qui ornait à présent le bas de son dos, souvenir de son séjour dans les geôles de la Compagnie. Elle y avait passé un mois. Elle avait eu l'impression que cela avait duré un an.

En vérité, elle avait craint de ne jamais s'en sortir vivante jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne réussisse à s'enfuir, à la faveur d'une étourderie de son gardien qui avait payé cette dernière de sa vie. Ce meurtre avait eu raison des derniers scrupules qu'Elizabeth aurait pu encore nourrir, tout comme les semaines passées en prison. Elle avait été marquée comme pirate, elle avait été torturée, battue et insultée. Les hommes n'avaient pas eu pitié d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas pitié d'eux, pas plus des soldats que des pirates mutins de son navire. Elle se crispa à ces souvenirs et ses doigts effleurèrent à nouveau les sillons blancs laissés par le fouet des soldats sur sa peau. Le médecin sorcier qui l'avait soignée lui avait dit que les marques s'estomperaient mais ne disparaîtraient jamais totalement, quand à la marque des pirates, il n'avait rien pu faire, elle resterait à jamais gravée dans sa peau. Elizabeth soupira, se demandant un instant ce que son pauvre papa penserait de ça puis secoua la tête pour chasser ces tristes pensées.

Comprenant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil, Elizabeth se leva et alla jusqu'au grand miroir rempli de poussières qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Hésitante, elle passa ses doigts sur la surface lisse puis observa son reflet. Elle avait changé. Avec un sourire sans joie, Elizabeth se retourna à demi et regarda la marque de son dos, à présent surmonté du cygne prêt à s'envoler qu'elle avait fait tatouer quelques jours plus tôt dans une échoppe sinistre de Singapour. Elle se demanda fugacement ce que Will penserait de ce dernier et retourna pesamment jusqu'à son lit, se laissant bercer par les oscillations de l'Empress qui avait quitté la baie de Singapour. Sûre à présent de ne pas réussir à dormir, la jeune femme étendit une carte devant elle, se concentrant à nouveau sur son but : trouver le "Feu de Glace" pour sauver Will. Elle suivit du doigt la route qu'ils devaient emprunter et qui les conduiraient jusqu'en Chine, aux confins du territoire de Mistress Ching, jusqu'au petit village de bord de mer où vivait l'homme qui avait vu le "Feu de Glace".

Elizabeth soupira lourdement, l'entreprise était risquée, l'homme de la taverne avait été suffisamment convainquant pour qu'elle en soit consciente. Mais si cela lui offrait une chance d'être réunie à Will avant le terme fixé, elle était prête à tout tenter.. Après tout, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire depuis le départ de Will et hormis les quelques rêves qu'elle nourrissait encore et dont le jeune homme faisait partie, plus grand chose à perdre... Les yeux clos, Elizabeth imagina ses retrouvailles avec son mari, la maison reculée qu'ils habiteraient, les enfants qui viendraient... Tout ces rêves qu'elle nourrissait depuis si longtemps. Mais pour que ceux ci deviennent réalité... Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait réussir à trouver ce que Calypso convoitait. Et elle y arriverait. Quelque soit le prix qu'elle aurait à payer pour ça. Sur cette pensée, Elizabeth ferma résolument les yeux, sa main se refermant toutefois sur son petit poignard, sûre ainsi d'être prête au cas Tai Huang commettrait l'erreur de se mutiner dès la première nuit...


	2. Apprentissage à la barre

_**Coucou à tous, voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic … J'espère que vous retrouverez Elizabeth avec plaisir ! Bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 1**

Après une nuit agitée où elle avait peiné à trouver le sommeil, trop inquiète par la rage sourde qu'elle avait sentie chez Tai Huang et l'obligation de réussite qu'elle s'était fixée à elle même, Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux, un peu déstabilisée par le décor étranger qui l'entourait. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sourit, se rappelant avec plaisir de sa prise de pouvoir de la nuit dernière et s'étira longuement, savourant le plaisir de se réveiller dans un vrai lit à la place de la paille ou des hamacs malodorants qui avaient été son quotidien durant les derniers mois.

Écoutant distraitement les cris des hommes qui s'activaient sur le pont, Elizabeth se leva enfin et jeta un coup d'oeil critique à son reflet. La jeune femme vêtue d'une sorte de peignoir de soie verte qui lui faisait face ne ressemblait pas au redoutable pirate qui seul pouvait mener les hommes de L'Empress. Il fallait donc arranger ça. Elizabeth s'avança vers la lourde armoire qui encombrait la pièce et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec. Les tissus chatoyants brodés de dorures que Feng affectionnait particulièrement lui sautèrent au visage et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard vers le fond de la pièce où son prédécesseur avait trouvé une mort aussi violente qu'inattendue. Son estomac se crispa en discernant une large tache rouge au sol et Elizabeth détourna rapidement le regard. Il y avait eu tellement de morts durant la guerre qui avait opposé les pirates et la Compagnie... Tellement de morts qui la touchaient directement , Sao Feng qui l'avait faite capitaine, James Norrington son premier fiancé, Le Gouverneur son propre père... Et Will, son époux, son cher et tendre Will... Elizabeth chassa d'un geste impatient les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et se força à se reprendre. Will n'était pas mort. Elle pouvait encore le retrouver... Mais pour cela, il lui fallait mettre la main sur le « Feu de Glace. » Une fois cette condition remplie, Will et elle même seraient libres d'être ensemble. Elle abandonnerait l'Empress, la piraterie... tout ces vieux idéaux qu'elle savait au fond d'elle même condamnés à disparaître.. ( Beckett avait au moins raison sur cela, tôt ou tard, la piraterie finirait par succomber, et au fond elle n'avait guère envie de voir ça...) Elizabeth grimaça en songeant à la marque qui ornait le bas de son dos avant d'hausser les épaules : inutile de penser aux problèmes futurs tant que Will et elle ne seraient pas réunis

Chassant les fantômes de son passé et la nostalgie qui menaçait de l'envahir, Elizabeth fouilla l'armoire et finit par mettre la main sur une tunique et un pantalon confortables qui, s'ils étaient un peu trop larges pour elle, avaient au moins le mérite de la faire ressembler à un vrai capitaine. S'empressant de passer les deux, la jeune femme enroula ensuite sans pitié sa longue chevelure blonde sur elle même, dégageant son visage. Un nouveau coup d'oeil au miroir la fit sourire : elle était prête. Sans plus se donner d'excuses pour retarder sa sortie, Elizabeth se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, examinant le pont d'un air suspicieux

« Bonjour Capitaine Swann Turner. » La salua Tai Huang en se forçant visiblement

L'espace d'un bref instant, Elizabeth eut pitié du second qui s'était vu dépossédé du navire sur lequel il avait toujours fidèlement servi par une étrangère puis chassa ce sentiment. La pitié, à l'instar de la compassion, était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre si elle voulait réussir à atteindre le but qu'elle s'était fixé.

« Où en sommes nous ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec. Les coordonnées que je t'ai données ?

- Nous allons vers le nord. Répondit Tai Huang en arborant une expression dégoûtée.

- Parfait. Allez aussi vite que vous le pouvez » Ordonna Elizabeth.

Tai Huang ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais le regard que lui lança la jeune femme le dissuada de le faire. Ruminant sa haine, Tai s'éloigna donc, transmettant à l'homme de barre les indications de la jeune femme.

Avec un plaisir sans mélange Elizabeth se rendit jusqu'au bastingage et inspira à plein poumon l'air iodé de l'océan, savourant la bonheur de se retrouver enfin en mer et Capitaine avant d'être chatouillée par la culpabilité. Comment pouvait elle se sentir aussi heureuse alors que Will n'était pas à ses côtés ? Comment avait elle pu penser une seule seconde que son bonheur était total alors que, dans l'autre monde, son mari guidait les âmes sans relâche, séparé d'elle pour les neufs prochaines années… plus six mois. Les mains d'Elizabeth se crispèrent sur le bastingage et elle se força à revenir à sa première préoccupation : trouver une monnaie d'échange avec Calypso. Au regard de la liberté de Will et de la promesse d'être réunis rien ne faisait le poids. Commander l'Empress n'était qu'une étape et non un aboutissement. C'était Will qu'elle devait garder à l'esprit, Will et leur avenir futur, à terre, loin de la piraterie et des aventures. Cela seul devait compter et cela seul comptait.

« Une tempête s'annonce, Capitaine Swann Turner » Annonça Tai Huang sans dissimuler le plaisir que lui procurait la mauvaise nouvelle

Sortie de ses pensées, Elizabeth lui lança un regard hostile

« Et bien que l'homme de barre soit vigilant voilà tout, tu ne vas tout de même pas essayer de me faire croire que c'est la première fois que l'Empress traverse une mer agitée ?

- Non… Bien sûr. Mais la tradition veut que sur l'Empress, en cas de tempête ce soit le Capitaine qui tienne la barre. » Lui annonça Tai d'un ton calme mais le regard brillant d'une joie mauvaise.

Elizabeth ne s'y trompa pas. L'autre venait de lui lancer un défi. D'une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendu par le restant de l'équipage qui la toisait à présent avec un air moqueur. Elle doutait qu'une telle tradition ait existé sur l'Empress mais la remettre en question ne lui servirait à rien hormis à accentuer le mépris de ses hommes , voire à risquer une mutinerie prématurée. Elle n'avait donc pas le choix: elle devait relever le défi. D'une voix qu'elle espérait calme, Elizabeth répondit donc

« J'ignorais que c'était l'usage à bord de l'Empress, commença t 'elle agacée par la lueur triomphante qu'elle lisait dans le regard du second. Mais puisque ça l'est je compte bien m'y soumettre »

Elle eut la brève satisfaction de lire la rage dans les yeux de Tai qui s'inclina

« La barre est à vous… Capitaine »

Cette fois la jeune femme ne reprit pas le second dont le ton exprimait pourtant clairement le mépris. Elle était trop inquiète pour ça… En effet, elle avait beau avoir énormément navigué au cours de ses aventures passées et connaître beaucoup de choses sur le maniement d'un navire, elle n'avait jamais encore barré. Encore moins durant une tempête. Certes, elle avait lu suffisamment de récits de navigateurs pour connaître les pièges à éviter et les manœuvres menant au succès mais cela restait de la théorie. Or ce qu'on lui demandait c'était de la pratique… Et elle n'était pas certaine d'en être capable…

« Un problème Capitaine ? Lui demanda Tai d'un ton faussement innocent.

- Aucun. » Répondit brièvement Elizabeth en se dirigeant vers la barre d'un pas qu'elle espérait assuré, tremblant intérieurement d'échouer et de les conduire à la mort… Elle voulait que Will la rejoigne rapidement. Pas l'inverse !

« La région est connue pour abriter de nombreux récifs, mais je ne vous apprends rien. » Susurra le second

Elizabeth frissonna légèrement à cette découverte et s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître de ses angoisses, ne voulant pas faire ce plaisir au second qui n'attendait visiblement qu'un faux pas de sa part. Regrettant à présent de ne pas s'en être débarrassé ainsi qu'elle en avait caressé l'idée la veille, elle reprit d'un ton sec

« En effet Tai Huang, mais je te remercie de ta sollicitude, se moqua-t-elle

- C'est le devoir d'un second envers son capitaine » Rétorqua Tai d'une voix onctueuse qui donna envie de vomir à la jeune femme.

Choisissant de l'ignorer, Elizabeth posa ses deux mains sur la barre, la serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait ( ce qui somme toute était le cas)

« Assure toi que les hommes soient à leur poste » Ordonna-t-elle à Tai, plus pour se débarrasser de sa présence inquiétante dans son dos que par véritable nécessité.

Tai ricana légèrement, montrant ainsi qu'il avait compris le but véritable de son ordre et s'éloigna, laissant Elizabeth seule à la barre.

La jeune femme soupira longuement après son départ, ses mains enserrant la barre tandis qu'un plaisir inédit se diffusait dans ses veines. Tenir la barre était nouveau pour elle mais déjà elle appréciait de sentir la jonque réagir à chacun de ses mouvements. Comme si le bateau et elle ne faisaient à présent plus qu'un… Se détendant légèrement à cette idée, Elizabeth s'autorisa un sourire qui mourut aussi vite qu'il était venu lorsque le tocsin résonna sur le pont

« Typhon ! Droit devant ! » entendit elle hurler la vigie.

Les mains moites et tout plaisir envolé, Elizabeth s'agrippa à la barre. Plus que son rang de capitaine et la liberté de Will, elle allait jouer sa vie et celle de ses hommes durant les prochaines heures.

« A vos postes ! Choquez les voiles ! » S'entendit elle ordonner avec surprise.

Les hommes obéirent et Elizabeth blêmit en voyant approcher à toute vitesse le typhon…. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, elle regretta de ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide à Jack Sparrow dans sa quête avant de se souvenir des raisons qui l'avaient poussées à se lancer dans l'aventure seule. Jack était trop … imprévisible pour qu'elle s'y fie. De plus elle n'était pas assez naïve pour penser qu'une fois au courant de l'endroit où se trouvait le « Feu de Glace » Jack n'essaierait pas d'en tirer un profit personnel…Donc, même si elle devait admettre que le compas du pirate lui aurait bien été utile dans ces circonstances, elle préférait le laisser continuer à courir après la Fontaine de Jouvence avec Barbossa. Ça lui laissait le champ libre pour le reste…Et éloignait les tentations…

Une violente bourrasque la frappa soudainement de plein fouet et Elizabeth s'accrocha à la barre, revenant à des préoccupations plus terre à terre: manœuvrer l' Empress en pleine tempête… Un léger cri terrifié lui échappa en voyant droit devant le typhon s'approcher dangereusement d'eux, précédé par des vagues d'une hauteur et d'une violence encore plus inquiétantes

« Maudite Calypso » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents, certaine que la nymphe prenait un malin plaisir à l'éprouver, se faisant la complice de Huang.

« A bâbord toute ! » Hurla-t-elle en désespoir de cause, poussant de toutes ses forces sur la barre

Au moins ses hommes suivaient ses ordres, songea-t-elle en voyant ses derniers s'activer dans la voilure.

La première vague l'inonda entièrement et Elizabeth, transie, s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la barre, se forçant à maintenir la direction qu'elle s'était fixée et qui lui permettrait d'éviter le typhon. Du moins si ses calculs étaient exacts. Du coin de l'œil elle vit un homme passer par-dessus bord, devinant son hurlement plus que l'entendant et se força à se concentrer sur le navire. Sous ses doigts, la barre résista tandis que l'Empress craquait d'un air sinistre et Elizabeth frémit en comprenant que le gouvernail était à bout de résistance

« Jetez l'ancre ! MAINTENANT » Hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre au milieu des bourrasques de vent

Un bref instant son cœur s'arrêta. Aucun homme n'avait bougé. Puis finalement elle discerna une silhouette qui se précipitait, descendant l'ancre d'un coup sec.

L'Empress craqua de nouveau et Elizabeth sentit la barre lui échapper. Poussant un cri de rage, elle la laissa filer avant de la rattraper pour l'immobiliser de toutes ses forces. Un bref soupir de soulagement lui échappa en constatant que sa manœuvre avait eu l'effet escompté : au lieu de faire face au typhon, la jonque se trouvait maintenant de côté, son tribord menacé d'être fauché par la lame qui déferlait vers eux

« Les voiles ! Hurla-t-elle, Hissez les voiles ! »

Les hommes obéirent, toujours trop lentement aux yeux d'Elizabeth mais finalement le vent provoqué par le typhon gonfla les voiles au lieu de les déchirer, projetant le navire en avant. Agrippée à la barre pour maintenir le gouvernail et empêcher que la jonque soit happée par la force du typhon, Elizabeth serra les dents, trempée par la pluie glacée qui s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements.

« Surveillez les voiles ! » Ordonna-t-elle priant pour la manœuvre réussisse.

Les minutes qui suivirent s'égrainèrent lentement pour la jeune femme. Chaque regard vers le typhon redoublait son angoisse, la tempête se rapprochant d'eux plus vite qu'ils ne s'en éloignaient. Mais finalement, Elizabeth sentit peu à peu la barre se détendre entre ses mains, répondant plus facilement à ses sollicitations. Plissant les yeux sous l'effet du vent, Elizabeth regarda en arrière et laissa échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement : ils étaient certes encore en pleine tempête… Mais ils n'étaient plus dans la trajectoire de cette dernière. Galvanisée par ce premier encouragement, elle maintint sa pression sur la barre tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer le vent et la pluie qui lui battaient le visage. Elle devait rester à la barre jusqu'à la fin de la tempête. Peu importait la fatigue ou les muscles douloureux. Elle devait rester car c'était à ce prix qu'elle prouverait à son équipage qu'elle était digne de commander l'Empress.

()()

La nuit tombait lorsque les bourrasques laissèrent la place à un vent somme toute supportable et Elizabeth soupira bruyamment de soulagement en voyant la mer se calmer. Elle avait réussi… Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle avait réussi à mettre en pratique les heures passées à lire les récits de manœuvres maritimes mais finalement seul le résultat comptait. Et le résultat c'était qu'elle avait réussi toute seule à se sortir de la tempête. Épuisée mais heureuse, elle adressa un regard triomphant à Tai Huang qui la fixait, les dents serrées par la rage

« Prends la barre. Ordonna-t-elle.

- Bien. S'inclina le second qui avait compté sur le fait qu'elle l'appelle à l'aide.

- On s'en est bien sorti. Triompha Elizabeth

- Quatre hommes sont morts. Souligna Tai, agacé

- Et bien on les remplacera à la prochaine escale. Rétorqua froidement Elizabeth.

- Vous avez frôlé les récifs. » Souligna Tai, incapable de se résoudre à son triomphe

Elizabeth rougit légèrement, embarrassée : elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence des récifs. Ce qu'elle n'avoua évidemment pas.

« Frôlé n'est pas touché Tai Huang . Répondit elle d'un air bravache. Maintiens le cap au nord, je vais me changer et prendre un peu de repos » Annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Sa nuque la picota légèrement alors qu'elle était plus que jamais consciente du regard hostile de Tai mais le regard respectueux que lui adressèrent trois ou quatre hommes lorsqu'elle passa devant eux, la consola bien vite. C'était certes peu, mais elle avait réussi à gagner le respect d'une partie de son équipage aujourd'hui. Rien que pour ça, affronter le typhon valait la peine…

()()

Contrairement à ce qu'Elizabeth avait espéré, le prestige qu'elle avait acquis suite à la traversée du typhon ne résista pas aux jours suivants. Bien entendu, les hommes ne se rebellaient pas ouvertement devant elle… D'une part parce qu'elle était la seule à savoir comment trouver le « Feu de Glace », d'autre part parce qu'elle était « la femme du Hollandais Volant » ainsi qu'ils la surnommaient quand ils la croyaient endormie. C'était du reste le second point qui l'agaçait le plus. Certes elle était la femme de Will et elle était fière de l'être, pourtant tout son être regimbait à l'idée de n'être « que Madame Turner » . Elle l'était certes, mais elle n'était pas que ça ! Elle était le capitaine de L'Empress, le Seigneur des Mers de Chine et le Roi de la Confrérie ! C'était cela qui aurait du inspirer le respect à ses hommes… Et non le fait qu'elle soit mariée au capitaine du Hollandais Volant… Elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile, une de ces femmes de salon à vocation ornementale qu'elle avait refusé de devenir en repoussant Norrington ! Elle était CAPITAINE et pour la première fois, elle comprenait vraiment l'insistance de Jack Sparrow à se présenter comme tel.

Cependant, malgré cela, la jonque continuait à suivre ses ordres ( quelques soient les raisons de son obéissance) la rapprochant peu à peu de la première étape de son projet. Les jours succédèrent aux nuits angoissantes et agitées… Ce fut donc avec soulagement, qu'au terme d'une nuit sans beaucoup de sommeil, Elizabeth vit se profiler à l'horizon les côtes de la minuscule île où le vieux marin lui avait dit habiter l'homme qui savait.

Les traits tirés, Elizabeth s'autorisa un maigre sourire à cette vue et Tai Huang, sentant sa fatigue, en profita pour tenter de prendre l'avantage

« Savez-vous où trouver votre informateur Capitaine ? Lui demanda-t-il, un éclat dans le regard. Je me ferais un plaisir d'aller vous le chercher

- Pour lui extorquer en premier les renseignements que je veux obtenir ? Rétorqua Elizabeth qui n'était pas dupe

- Oh … Alors vous irez à terre capitaine ? » La défia Tai.

Elizabeth posa un regard peu amène sur lui. La croyait il suffisamment bête pour s'exposer ainsi ? Il fallait croire que oui…

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Tai, je sais comment procéder » Lui assura-t-elle.

Le visage du second se tordit dans une grimace éloquente en comprenant qu'elle ne quitterait pas le navire, le privant d'une occasion de la tuer hors de la mer.

« Vous avez l'air épuisée Capitaine… Susurra-t-il, feignant l'inquiétude. Il serait peut être plus sage de me confier le commandement, nous ne voudrions pas vous perdre

- Merci de ton inquiétude Tai Huang. Mais ça ira. » Le renvoya sèchement Elizabeth.

La jeune femme attendit qu'il ait disparu pour s'autoriser un soupir épuisé. En fait Tai avait raison. Elle était à bout de force. Elle n'avait toujours pas surmonté l'épreuve de son emprisonnement par la Compagnie et elle redoutait les pensées qui l'envahissaient lorsque, seule dans sa cabine, elle se laissait aller à rêvasser durant les minutes ( ou parfois les heures) précédant le sommeil. En fait ce qui la tourmentait le plus, ce n'était pas le souvenir des tortures et humiliations qu'elle avait subies. Cela n'avait certes rien d'agréable mais elle s'y était résignée… Non, ce qui la tourmentait le plus, c'était les idées qui lui venaient lorsqu'elle imaginait son avenir.

Un avenir sans Will. Un avenir à la barre de l'Empress, à courir le monde pour vivre des aventures. Un avenir où elle était capitaine avant d'être épouse ou mère. Une vie de pirate à laquelle faisaient judicieusement écho les paroles de Jack Sparrow plus d'un an plus tôt « _Vous rêvez d'être libre… D'aller où vous voulez quand vous le voulez_ » . Les paroles du pirate n'étaient du reste pas les seules à la tourmenter. Le souvenir de Jack aussi…. Souvent, elle s'imaginait dans les bras du pirate, retrouvant l'attrait de la chair qu'elle n'avait que trop brièvement connu avec Will. Elle en rêvait. De Jack, de liberté, d'aventure, d'amour. Sauf que son destin ce n'était pas ça. Ce qu'elle voulait ce n'était pas ça. Non ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde c'était retrouver Will et vivre à ses côtés la vie paisible dont ils avaient toujours rêvée et dont le destin les avait privé.

« Will » prononça à voix haute la jeune femme, savourant d'entendre son prénom. Maintenant, à la lumière du jour, elle trouvait stupide ses rêves d'aventures de la veille. Rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec Will. Rien. Forte de cette conviction, Elizabeth se dirigea vers l'homme de barre.

« Fais nous accoster dans le port » Ordonna-t-elle.

L'homme lui lança un regard vide et elle se demanda un bref instant s'il l'avait comprise avant de le voir manœuvrer.

()()

L'Empress était ancré au port… Restait à trouver l'informateur. Penchée au bastingage, Elizabeth fit signe à un jeune garçon de monter à bord, exhibant une pièce d'or. La promesse eut l'effet désiré et le gamin se précipita sur l'Empress.

Elizabeth bénit intérieurement sa naïveté qui l'avait fait se précipiter ainsi à bord sans se soucier de ses intentions et le fixa

« Connais tu un certain Floraty ?Lui demanda-t-elle

- L'vieux Flo ? Pour sûr M'dame ! On l'appelle Flo l' fol.

- Capitaine. Corrigea Elizabeth entre ses dents avant de se reprendre. Si tu vas me le chercher et que tu me le ramènes ici je te donnerais cette pièce. » Lui annonça-t-elle en exhibant la pièce d'or dont elle s'était servie pour l'attirer.

Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent de convoitise mais il se força à se calmer

« Vous lui voulez quoi au Fol ?

- Va me le chercher c'est tout. Répondit Elizabeth, refusant de se laisser apitoyer par le garçonnet âgé tout au plus de douze ans. Je ne lui veux pas de mal si ça t'inquiète, je veux juste lui parler.

- Et j'le ramène et vous m'donnez la pièce ? Demanda le garçon d'un air suspicieux

- Oui. » Répondit simplement Elizabeth.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, le gamin débarqua comme une flèche sous les regards moqueurs de l'équipage

« Drôle de méthode capitaine… »Se moqua Tai.

Elizabeth ne releva pas et fixa le quai avec angoisse.

()()

Moins de dix minutes après son départ, le jeune garçon revint, traînant derrière lui un vieillard.

« V'la l'vieux Flo M'dame » Annonça-t-il fièrement en tendant la main

Elizabeth jaugea le nouveau venu avec réserves tandis que derrière elle, les premiers rires s'élevaient discrètement. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il y avait de quoi à la vue du vieillard dépenaillé et sale qui accompagnait le gamin.

« Montez à bord » Ordonna Elizabeth qui refusait de se laisser déstabiliser

Le gamin prit le vieux par le bras, le traînant à bord

« La dame vous d' mande »

Elizabeth endura stoïquement les chuchotements moqueurs qui accompagnèrent la progression du vieil homme et finit par se tourner vers lui, le cœur soulevé par les odeurs d'urine rance qu'il exhalait

« Vous êtes bien Monsieur Floraty ? Demanda-t-elle, tout en se sentant ridicule

- Oui , je suis Flo le Fol. Chantonna le vieil homme, faisant redoubler les rires

- Bien, suivez moi dans ma cabine. Ordonna Elizabeth en glissant la pièce promise dans la main du garçonnet. Va, cela ne te concerne plus. » Lui lança-t-elle

Le garçon hésita… Puis finalement ( après avoir mordu dans la pièce pour s'assurer de sa véracité) il débarqua sans demander son reste.

Floraty se tourna vers Elizabeth tandis qu'elle l'entraînait

« Tu vas me faire quoi ma belle ? Je te préviens j'ai pas de quoi payer mais je peux encore te faire plaisir tu sais

- Je n'en doute pas. » Grinça Elizabeth entre ses dents tandis que ses hommes éclataient de rire à nouveau.

()()

Après avoir guidé bon an mal an le vieillard dans sa cabine, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui

« Monsieur Floraty…

- Natacha … Si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué. La coupa le vieil homme

- Je ne suis pas…

- Natacha, Natacha… Enfin … J'ai cru que Sergei t'avait tuée… Bredouilla Floraty visiblement très ému

- Je suis désolée… Murmura doucement Elizabeth. Je ne suis pas Natacha… »

Floraty se troubla et la dévisagea

« Tu n'es pas Natacha, qui es tu ? Tu es sa fille ?

- Non… Je suis Elizabeth. Et je suis ici pour vous parler »

Le vieillard tressauta légèrement

« Pourquoi ? »

Elizabeth répondit avec prudence, choisissant ses mots, le récit de l'homme de la taverne en mémoire

« A cause d'une pierre. Une pierre rare… On dit que vous savez où elle se trouve

- LE « FEU DE GLACE » ! Non, non pitié faites que ça s'arrête, je ne veux plus voir ça, jamais, pourquoi vous me torturez comme ça Natacha oh non Natacha » Gémit le vieillard

Le cœur lourd devant sa détresse, Elizabeth se força à poursuivre

« S'il vous plait…. Je veux juste savoir où il se trouve. C'est… très important pour moi. » Ajouta-t-elle , la gorge serrée

Floraty la considéra un instant et un éclat calculateur brilla brièvement dans son regard

« Qu'est tu prête à donner en échange ?

- Cinq pièces d'or… Murmura Elizabeth dont c'était la seule richesse.

- Non… Non Natacha … Embrasse moi et je te le dirais … » Répondit le vieillard en éclatant d'un rire dément

Elizabeth sentit l'air lui manquer.

« Non… De l'argent, des soins dites moi …

- Un baiser et je vous dirais ce que vous voulez… » Chantonna le vieillard

Elizabeth refoula sa nausée…. Un baiser en échange de la liberté de Will… C'était beaucoup et si peu….Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Le cœur au bord des lèvres elle s'approcha et posa sa bouche sur celle du vieux, ignorant son estomac qui protestait sous les exhalations putrides de Floraty. Elizabeth se força au calme jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la langue rêche et chargée de l'autre tenter de se frayer un chemin entre ses dents. Écœurée, elle se recula vivement.

« Vous avez eu votre baiser ! Dites moi où il est !

- Natacha refuse d'embrasser son Pedro… Répondit le vieil homme d'un ton chagrin

- Je l'ai fait. Maintenant payez moi. Lança Elizabeth à bout de patience. Où est le « Feu de Glace »

- Feudeglace,feudeglace,feudeglace…

- S'il vous plait, gémit Elizabeth

- Feudeglace,feudeglace maudit soit celui qui le regarde. Sergei tue.

- Sergei ? Releva Elizabeth

- Sergei Pavlov… Ton mari oh ma Natacha….

- C'est-ce Pavlov qui a la pierre ? Demanda Elizabeth

- Feudeglace, feudeglace, feudeglace, détruit tout… Sergei… Natacha … Primorsk

- Primorsk ?

- Là … feudeglace… » soliloqua le vieil homme.

Jugeant qu'elle n'en tirerait plus rien, Elizabeth s'écarta prudemment. Après tout, elle avait un nom et une ville… Restait à trouver les deux. Sans l'ombre d'un état d'âme elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et entraîna le vieil homme, le forçant à débarquer

« Natacha, Natacha…

- Je ne SUIS PAS Natacha ! » S'exclama Elizabeth en le forçant à descendre sous l'œil amusé de Tai

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres elle se tourna vers lui

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Tai. J'ai ce que je voulais. On lève l'ancre. Direction Primorsk.

- En Russie ? S'étonna le second

- Évidemment » Répondit Elizabeth d'un air détaché alors qu'elle ignorait tout du port jusqu'à ce que Tai lui en révèle l'emplacement

Quelques secondes après, l'Empress s'ébranla, partant à la conquête de Sergei Pavlov … et de son « Feu de Glace » !


	3. Sonja

_**Coucou, voici la suite des aventures d'Elizabeth…. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait à présent un peu plus d'une semaine que l'Empress avait repris la mer en direction de la Russie et du port de Primorsk et au grand dam d'Elizabeth , les tensions n'avaient fait qu'augmenter que ce soit entre les hommes ou avec elle-même. Plus d'une fois, la jeune femme s'était demandée pour elle-même quelle folie l'avait poussée à réclamer ainsi la jonque au lieu de se procurer un autre navire, plus petit , dont l'équipage aurait été plus complaisant. Mais ces idées fondaient comme neige au soleil lorsqu'elle refermait ses mains sur la barre et fermait les yeux, laissant la brise fraîche caresser son visage.

Le fait de tenir la barre était d'ailleurs le grand plaisir qu'elle s'accordait, même si elle surprenait parfois les regards moqueurs de son équipage lorsqu'elle faisait une erreur qu'un marin aguerri n'aurait jamais commise… Pourtant, elle apprenait vite et elle s'avouait sans réserve qu'elle en tirait une grande satisfaction, la seule en fait depuis le départ de Will.

« Capitaine Swann Turner, nous serons bientôt en vue des glaciers » L'informa Tai, l'arrachant à son plaisir.

Elizabeth grimaça légèrement. Le vent ou les vagues d'une mer démontée ne la gênaient pas. En revanche, les glaciers…. Et surtout le froid. En digne fille des Caraïbes ( ou presque) Elizabeth avait le froid en horreur. Se retenant de justesse de ne pas frotter le bout de son nez qui la piquait déjà elle haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de les contourner ?

- Si vous tenez à aller à Primorsk non. Lui répondit Tai d'un ton moqueur en notant qu'elle avait la chair de poule »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard hostile. L'autre avait beau être en chemise, il ne semblait pas souffrir des rigueurs du climat alors qu'elle-même ne rêvait que d'un lit chaud et d'une couverture confortable.

« Dans ce cas relaie moi à la barre Tai

- Les hommes se demandent quand vous vous déciderez à faire ce pour quoi nous sommes à bord.

- De quoi parlez vous ? Lui demanda Elizabeth en sentant un froid vif lui chauffer les oreilles

- D'un abordage…. » Répondit Tai.

Elizabeth grimaça, bien sûr elle aurait du savoir que les pirates de l'Empress ne se contenteraient pas de naviguer tranquillement jusqu'au « Feu de Glace ». La promesse d'une richesse prochaine ( dont-ils ne toucheraient de toute manière aucun profit selon les plans d'Elizabeth) n'était pas suffisante pour calmer la soif d'or et de sang de ses hommes.

« Je ne vois aucun navire marchand à l'horizon » Répondit elle, espérant que l'autre s'en contenterait.

Ce ne fut évidemment pas le cas….

Tai lui fit l'un des sourires désagréables dont il avait le secret et lui désigna un point sombre à l'horizon

« Là. Bateau »

Elizabeth plissa les yeux, guère convaincue que la chose noire qu'elle apercevait soit un navire

« Tu es sûr ?

- Les vrais pirates sentent ça. » Lui rétorqua Tai.

Décidemment il ne perd aucune occasion, songea Elizabeth avant de lui faire un sourire aussi gracieux que faux

« Dans ce cas je suppose que notre voyage ne souffrira pas d'un léger détour. Ordonne aux hommes de se tenir prêts à canonner et laisse le pavillon en berne pour l'instant »

Tai arrondit les yeux de surprise, lui qui avait compté sur une défection d'Elizabeth pour reprendre le pouvoir en était pour ses frais… Cependant il lui restait une nouvelle chance : après tout il y avait souvent des morts durant les abordages.. Aussi s'inclina-t-il et reprit il d'un ton dégagé

« Si nous abordons ce navire, il vaudrait sans doute mieux que vous partagiez vos informations avec moi sur le « Feu de Glace » ainsi qu'un capitaine le fait avec son second »

Elizabeth grimaça…. Avait donc t'elle l'air si stupide ?

Les mésaventures passées de Jack avec Barbossa lui revenant à l'esprit, elle répondit avec ironie

« Oui, bien sûr, pour que tu puisses continuer au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Répondit Tai avec une feinte soumission.

- Je m'en doute… Ricana Elizabeth. Mais vois tu Tai, j'ai conscience que si je venais à commettre cette erreur, je recevrais certainement un balle perdue ou bien un coup de sabre durant l'abordage… Et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il viendrait de l'autre navire …

- Que voulez vous dire ? Déglutit légèrement Tai

- Que ma réponse est non… Maintenant obéis aux ordres que je t'ai donné »

L'abordage mit les nerfs d'Elizabeth à rude épreuve… Les pirates de l'Empress semblaient en effet avoir en commun un goût prononcé pour la barbarie, inclinaison dont les pauvres hommes qu'ils attaquaient firent les frais. Faisant abstraction du côté barbare de la chose, la jeune femme se défendait tant bien que mal, s'efforçant de tuer proprement lorsqu'elle y était forcée.

« Rendez vous … » Siffla-t-elle au capitaine ventru du navire qui observait le massacre d'un air terrifié.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Tai Huang égorger un matelot qui venait de laisser tomber son arme à terre, transgressant toutes les règles d'un combat en mer

« Rendez vous ! Pressa-t-elle, le capitaine en écartant tant bien que mal un nouvel assaillant. Si vous le faites, je vous promets la vie sauve ! »

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Elizabeth ne l'entendit pas. Quelque chose venait de la toucher dans le bas du dos,transperçant sa tunique de cuir épais et l' inondant d'une douleur fulgurante. Les dents serrées, Elizabeth crut un instant qu'elle allait défaillir et se força à se retourner… Pour découvrir le visage grimaçant de Tai qui tranchait soigneusement la gorge d'un marin ( décidemment il semblait apprécier cela)

« Lui tiré sur vous, » expliqua-t-il

Haletante, Elizabeth ne répondit pas…. Des deux hommes elle aurait plus vu Tai à l'origine du coup. Se forçant à rester consciente elle se tourna vers le capitaine

« Dites leur de se rendre ! »

Cette fois, la vue de l'homme a la gorge tranchée eut raison de la tétanie du capitaine et il poussa un hurlement terrifié

« On se rend ! On se rend … Prenez tout mais par pitié laissez nous en vie… » Gémit il

Elizabeth poussa une soupir soulagé qui diffusa immédiatement une douleur intense dans son dos. Tremblante, elle se retourna vers Tai, le regard fiévreux

« Tu as entendu… Rassemble les hommes sur le pont puis fouille les cales »

Un large sourire lui répondit, Tai prenant visiblement beaucoup de plaisir à la voir blessée… Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Elizabeth se dit une fois de plus qu'elle avait eu tort de le laisser en vie…

Le butin fut décevant du point de vue de l'équipage mais pas de celui d'Elizabeth qui s'empara avec reconnaissance des chaudes fourrures et des étoffes épaisses qui le composaient. Cependant cela ne faisait rien contre la douleur qui l'irradiait de plus en plus….

Laissant le pillage se finir, Elizabeth rejoignit en clopinant sa cabine sous le regard amusé de Tai

« Capitaine blessé … Voulez Tai s'occupe de vous ?

- Non merci… Répondit Elizabeth avec peine. Lui va s'occuper de moi… Déclara-t-elle en désignant les hommes qui l'avait saluée après sa traversée de la tempête. Occupe toi de finir le partage puis reprend le cap… »

()()

Suivie par le marin dont elle était incapable de se rappeler le nom, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le lit et se débarrassa de sa lourde veste en grelottant.

« J' ai du être touchée… Une balle … Faut l'enlever mais je n'y arriverais pas toute seule » Expliqua-t-elle à regrets. Elle détestait devoir demander de l'aide à l'un de ses hommes mais la douleur ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Le marin lui renvoya un regard placide

« Je vais chercher de quoi. Vous restez allongée »

Pour une fois Elizabeth ne releva pas le fait que c'était elle qui donnait les ordres et se laissa retomber sur le ventre, serrant les dents sous la douleur.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent extrêmement longues, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Elizabeth vit avec soulagement le marin s'approcher du lit avant de grimacer en reconnaissant Tai sur ses talons

« Tu as déjà fini ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Le partage est fait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à part les fourrures

- Nous trouverons bien à les vendre… » Se força à dire Elizabeth

La jeune femme se crispa brutalement en sentant les doigts glacés du marin remonter sa chemise, exposant le creux de ses reins.

Voyant sa gêne, Tai sourit moqueusement, son regard glissant avec complaisance sur la peau nue de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre palpait sa chair. Elizabeth rougit en se rappelant du cygne et de la marque qui ornaient cet endroit précis et elle sentit les doigts du marin hésiter

« Retire la » Ordonna-t-elle en haletant

Elle frissonna en entendant le bruit des tenailles de fer et se força à se ressaisir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on usait de tels instruments sur elle, les hommes de la compagnie s'en étant donnés à cœur joie pendant son emprisonnement. Pourtant elle ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur en sentant les pinces fouiller sa chair, apercevant dans un brouillard de larmes le sourire satisfait de Tai pendant qu'elle se tordait de douleur.

Finalement, au bout d'un moment la douleur cessa un peu et elle entendit le bruit mat que fit la balle en finissant dans le récipient rougi de son sang.

« Met… de l'alcool » Ordonna-t-elle dans un souffle, le souvenir de récits d'infection lus lorsqu'elle était plus jeune lui revenant en mémoire.

Un nouvel hurlement lui échappa lorsque l'autre versa une dose généreuse de rhum sur sa blessure

« Ça.. Ira… Haleta-t-elle finalement en se relevant avec difficulté pour prendre un linge aussi propre que possible. Je me débrouillerais… Merci.. »

L'homme ne répondit pas et elle entendit ses pas décroître. Tai lui ne bougea pas.

« Je… Tu peux partir aussi Tai »

Le second fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et Elizabeth grimaça en constatant que son regard était posé sur la peau nue que laissait voir l'échancrure de sa chemise.

« N'y pense même pas » Ragea-t-elle en serrant nerveusement le bandage.

Tai lui fit un vague sourire entre ironie et soumission et se pencha sur elle, ses doigts frôlant sa peau nue tandis qu'il lui prenait le bandage improvisé des mains

« Pas assez serré » Commenta-t-il en tirant violemment sur le tissu, coupant le souffle de la jeune femme.

Trop fatiguée par le combat et la douleur, Elizabeth se laissa faire tandis qu'il la bandait soigneusement avant de sursauter en sentant les doigts de Tai suivre les contours de la marque infligée par la Compagnie .

« Vous devriez être prudente , susurra-t-il

- Est-ce une menace ? » Lui demanda Elizabeth en se forçant à ne pas bouger.

Tai ne répondit pas et elle sentit avec soulagement ses doigts abandonner sa peau.

« Va prendre la barre, Ordonna Elizabeth rudement, préférant ne pas relever la manière dont il l'avait touchée

- Je pourrais vous tenir compagnie. » Ironisa Tai à qui son léger trouble n'avait pas échappé

Elizabeth renifla avec mépris et se força à se retourner pour lui faire face, ignorant la douleur qui lui vrillait le dos

« Ce genre d'arrangement était peut être la tradition du temps de Sao Feng mais ce ne sera pas le cas pour moi. Maintenant disparaît Tai Huang »

Le pirate se raidit sous l'insulte à peine déguisée et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte, plus décidé que jamais à en finir avec l'insupportable blonde que Feng avait la bêtise de nommer Capitaine….

()()

Le restant de la journée s'écoula lentement pour Elizabeth qui, une fois la douleur considérablement estompée, en était venue à se contenter de la blessure qui lui donnait une excuse pour rester au chaud…. Sans compter que cette dernière augmenterait à coup sûr son prestige auprès de l'équipage ce dont elle avait bien besoin.

Enroulée dans une des pelisses qui constituait leur butin, Elizabeth examina les livres qu'ils avaient rapinés dans la cabine du capitaine, se contentant de suivre les gravures attendu qu'elle ne comprenait pas le traître mot de la langue dans laquelle le texte était écrit.

Au bout d'un moment l'une d'elle attira toutefois son attention et la jeune femme plissa les yeux pour mieux voir la gravure qui représentait un homme de haute prestance autour duquel brillait un joyau d'une forme étrange. Contrairement aux autres gravures du livre, celle-ci avait été enluminée avec soin et mettait en valeur le bleu glacé qui entourait le rouge vif du centre du bijou. Le cœur d'Elizabeth fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Se pouvait il que le « Feu de Glace » soit représenté dans cet ouvrage ? Peut être ce dernier contenait il des informations importantes sur ce fameux Pavlov qu'elle devait trouver !

Dépitée, Elizabeth posa les yeux sur les lignes soigneusement tracées de l'ouvrage… Aucun miracle ne se produisit, elle était toujours autant incapable de comprendre les signes qui y étaient inscrits. La jeune femme tapota avec ennui la couverture du livre et jeta un coup d'œil hésitant vers la porte. Peut être que l'un des membres de l'équipage le comprendrait et pourrait lui traduire le texte…. Mais dans ce cas, rien ne l'assurait qu'il garderait le silence au contraire il y avait fort à parier que Tai serait rapidement au courant des informations qu'elle avait obtenues… Et à partir de là rien ne le retiendrait plus de fomenter la mutinerie qu'il rêvait d'accomplir.

Agacée Elizabeth tapota de plus belle le livre tout en songeant qu'elle aurait réellement du tuer Tai lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion au lieu de chercher à se faire apprécier par ces maudits pirates sauvages et… Ses pensées s'interrompirent brusquement et un large sourire illumina ses traits alors que la solution lui apparaissait clairement. Gonflée par l'espoir, elle se leva à la hâte et se précipita à la porte de sa cabine, l'ouvrant d'un geste sec.

Elle regretta ce dernier à la seconde même où le vent glacial lui fouetta le visage, agrémenté de petits flocons blancs certes très jolis mais définitivement froids. Soupirant après la pelisse de fourrure qu'elle avait laissée sur le lit dans sa hâte, Elizabeth se força à sortir, consciente des regards moqueurs des autres. Apparemment ils ne souffraient pas du froid contrairement à elle… Ce qui était à ses yeux prodigieusement injuste… Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle explorait de froides contrées ! Déjà lorsqu'ils étaient partis secourir Jack elle avait passé une partie du voyage emmitouflée dans une couverture à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur…. Et déjà elle avait été la seule !

S'efforçant d'empêcher ses dents de claquer, Elizabeth fit signe à Tai de venir la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit sans se presser, savourant le froid évident de la jeune femme.

« Capitaine ?

- Où sont les prisonniers ?

- Prisonniers ?

- De l'abordage de tout à l'heure ! S'impatienta Elizabeth que le froid avait tendance à rendre nerveuse.

- Oh .. Pas prisonniers… Répondit Tai avec un sourire suave

- Comment ça « pas prisonniers » ? Releva Elizabeth.

- Empress pas prisonniers… Empress esclaves… » Répondit Tai avec le même sourire.

Elizabeth hoqueta à cette affirmation et en oublia même un instant le froid, dégoûtée par ces paroles qui tranchaient radicalement avec ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé de la piraterie et ce que cette dernière représentait à ses yeux : la liberté. Cette même liberté qu'elle avait défendu des mois plus tôt face à Beckett et dont la sauvegarde lui avait coûté si cher. Rageuse à cette idée elle fixa Tai avec haine

« Il n'y a pas d'esclaves sur l'Empress ! Tonna-t-elle d'une voix forte. Peu importe ce qui se pratiquait avant il n'y a pas d'esclaves sous MON commandement ! »

Tai la regarda avec étonnement et haussa les épaules, exprimant clairement son mépris de l'ordre donné

Elizabeth serra les poings, se forçant à se calmer, le moment était mal choisi pour provoquer un affrontement sur le pont.

« Où les as-tu mis ! »

Tai lui désigna les cales

« Ils rament… Expliqua-t-il. Eux font aller plus vite. »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard noir et s'apprêtait à s'élancer vers la cale lorsque les paroles de deux marins la stoppèrent net

« Elle aussi veut sa part, ricana le premier. Pourtant c'est pas les hommes qui manquent ici

- Elle en profitera avant Huang il doit attendre la fin de son quart

- Que dites vous ? » Les apostropha-t-elle brutalement.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard gêné

« Rien Capitaine

- Au sujet de Tai Huang. » Précisa Elizabeth

Un silence pesant lui répondit et Elizabeth surprit le coup d'œil contrit que l'un d'entre eux lançait au second qui s'était décomposé.

« Je vois » Ragea Elizabeth en se dirigeant à grands pas vers la cabine minuscule que le second occupait désormais.

Sans que personne ne l'interrompe, elle l'ouvrit brutalement et poussa un cri de rage en découvrant une gamine âgée au plus d'une dizaine d'années et visiblement terrifiée assise dans un coin de la pièce.

L'usage que le second comptait en faire ne faisait aucun doute….

« Capitaine… » Commença ce dernier avec le même sourire faux qui exaspérait Elizabeth

La main de la jeune femme parti avant qu'elle y ait réfléchi et elle frappa rudement

« Comment oses tu … Ragea-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ce n'est qu'une enfant

- Fille. » Répondit Tai, rouge d'humiliation.

Elizabeth réalisa soudain que tout les hommes s'étaient arrêtés de travailler, certains échangeant de coups de coudes en désignant Tai d'un air moqueur. Cela lui réchauffa un peu le cœur. Peut être avait marqué plus de points avec l'équipage qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle se retourna vers la gamine et lui fit signe

« Sors de là. Ordonna-t-elle. Cette enfant passe sous mes ordres. Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Tai

- Et les autres ? » Demanda le second avec insolence

Elizabeth hésita. La solution la plus simple aurait été de les libérer …. Cependant, elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'une telle décision qui les priverait de bras supplémentaires mécontenterait l'équipage … sans compter que cela les ralentirait.

« Que les hommes continuent à ramer. Finit elle par répondre à regrets. Trouve une autre occupation aux femmes et aux enfants.

- Que celle là femme . Répondit Tai en désignant la petite fille qui observait la scène d'un air terrifié.

- Bien. Répondit Elizabeth. Que les autres rament mais soient aussi bien traités que les autres membres d'équipage ou il t'en cuira. Suis-je claire ?

- Oui. Capitaine Swann Turner. » Cracha Tai qui n'avait jamais autant regretter qu'en ce moment qu'ils soient en pleine mer et qu'Elizabeth soit la femme du Hollandais Volant.

Elizabeth hocha la tête et coula un regard en direction de l'équipage, cherchant avec angoisse les signes avant coureurs d'une mutinerie sans rien discerner sur les visages lisses des hommes.

« Reprenez vos postes. Ordonna-t-elle en refermant son bras sur les épaules de la fillette. Celle-ci vient avec moi »

Tai la fixa tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, remâchant l'humiliation publique qu'elle venait de lui administrer et conscient des regards moqueurs des autres hommes sur lui. Il y avait de quoi ! Il venait de se faire frapper par une femme ! Et devant tout l'équipage ! Fou de rage, le second se jura qu'Elizabeth Swann lui paierait cher cette humiliation…. Dès qu'ils seraient à terre. Pour l'instant… Mieux valait faire semblant de se soumettre. Elle commençait à être un peu trop populaire aux yeux de certains…

()()

Transie et indignée, Elizabeth poussa la petite fille dans la pièce tout en se reprochant intérieurement sa propre négligence. Une fois la bataille terminée, préoccupée par sa propre blessure, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée du sort des vaincus, faiblesse que Tai s'était empressé d'exploiter en sa faveur. Décidemment elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la manière de mener des hommes ! En particulier ceux de l'Empress qui ne ressemblaient en rien aux gentils pirates un peu fantasques qui composaient l'équipage de Jack Sparrow….

Repoussant loin d'elle le souvenir du compagnon d'aventure qui lui manquait à présent, Elizabeth observa la gamine terrifiée

« Tu es en sécurité, lui expliqua-t-elle doucement. Est-ce que tu me comprends ?

- Oui. Répondit timidement la petite fille

- Bien .. Je suis le Capitaine Swann Turner et tu es maintenant sous ma protection. » Lui annonça Elizabeth avant de se rendre compte de l'inutilité de ses propos : quelle enfant croirait cela après avoir vu son navire ravagé par ses hommes ?

La petite fille lui lança un long regard inquiet et Elizabeth soupira

« Personne ne te forcera à faire quoi que ce soit, je te le promets. Que faisais tu sur le bateau ? »

Un flot de paroles en russe lui répondit, tandis que la petite fille expliquait sa situation. Elizabeth secoua la tête avec incompréhension.

« Je ne te comprends pas… Soupira-t-elle.

- J'étais avec mon papa et ma maman sur un bateau… Commença la petite en reniflant. Et puis des méchants sont arrivés et papa m'a mise dans une chaloupe et …. » S'arrêta-t-elle en sanglotant.

Le cœur serré, Elizabeth passa maladroitement le bras autour de ses épaules mais l'enfant se dégagea en la gratifiant d'un regard apeuré. Elizabeth recula et reprit d'une voix douce

« Comment as-tu atterri sur l'autre bateau

- Le capitaine m'a repêchée. Il avait promis de me ramener chez moi mais les autres sont venus et ils m'ont emmenée » Sanglota l'enfant.

Elizabeth se crispa. Deux attaques de pirates ça faisait beaucoup pour un enfant…

« Écoute, je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à me croire mais je te jure que je dis la vérité. Personne ne te fera de mal. As-tu de la famille dans le coin de Primorsk ? »

La petite secoua négativement la tête et Elizabeth grimaça

« Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Sonja Alexandra Horlanoff. Répondit la gamine d'une traite

- Ah… d'accord… Déclara Elizabeth qui n'avait compris que le début du nom à rallonge. Bon écoute Sonja, pour l'instant tu vas rester ici… Connais tu l'endroit où vit ta famille ?

- Mon père vit à Saint Pétersbourg. Répondit l'enfant sur le ton d'une évidence.

- Alors écoute voilà ce qu'on va faire. Réfléchit Elizabeth à voix haute. Quel âge as-tu ?

- Quatorze ans. Annonça l'enfant à la grande surprise d'Elizabeth qui lui aurait donné beaucoup moins

- Tu sais écrire ? Demanda t'elle

- Oui !

- Alors je vais te donner de quoi envoyer une lettre à ton père, puis une fois à Primorsk nous irons voir des .. Des religieuses, elles s'occuperont de toi jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher. D'accord ? »

Sonja haussa les épaules et Elizabeth coula un regard plein de regrets vers le livre avant de décider que cela pouvait bien attendre le lendemain…

Elle tapota le lit et fixa la petite

« Couche toi… »

Sonja lui lança un regard apeuré et Elizabeth invectiva silencieusement son second de tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait

« Ne soit pas idiote je ne te ferais rien. Je veux juste que tu restes au chaud »

Sonja secoua la tête et lui désigna le sol. Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel

« Il est dur Sonja et je préfère te garder ici. Au moins je sais que là mes… mes hommes ne peuvent pas venir t'ennuyer » Rougit Elizabeth, honteuse des projets que Tai avait caressé.

Au bout d'un moment la petite finit par céder et s'installa au bord du lit pendant qu'Elizabeth prenait place de l'autre côté. Un sourire attendri finit par lui échapper… Sonja s'était endormie à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

()()

Contrairement à sa petite et involontaire protégée, Elizabeth passa une nuit blanche à se ronger les sangs. Si comme elle le soupçonnait le premier navire avait été attaqué par des pirates, les parents de Sonja étaient dans doute morts… Mais comment en être certaine ? Et surtout qu'allait elle faire d'elle ? Bien sûr elle pouvait la confier à des religieuses comme elle y avait d'abord pensé mais … qu'arriverait il si ses parents étaient morts ? Que deviendrait elle ? Elle avait beau ne pas être responsable de ce qui était arrivé, Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de l'enfant. Elle avait dit à Sonja qu'elle s'occuperait d'elle…

Un mouvement à ses côtés la sortit de ses pensées et Elizabeth se força à sourire

« Bonjour Sonja. »

L'autre ne répondit pas et Elizabeth soupira

« Tu veux manger ? Boire ? »

L'autre secoua la tête et Elizabeth grinça des dents, cette histoire lui plaisait de moins en moins. Son regard se posa malgré elle sur le livre et elle fixa Sonja

« Tu saurais le traduire ? Lui demanda-t-elle, calmant ses propres remords en se disant que la lecture détournerait l'enfant de ses malheurs

- Oui. Je parle ta langue. Souligna-t-elle

- Oui et même très bien. Sourit Elizabeth en lui tendant le livre

- Le comte Sergei ! » S'exclama l'enfant en regardant la gravure

Elizabeth crut qu'elle allait défaillir

« Quoi ?

- C'est le comte Sergei Alexandrov Pavlov ! C'est le mari de la sœur de la femme d'un associé de mon papa… »

Pour un peu Elizabeth en aurait pleuré de joie. Sonja venait de lui apporter sur un plateau sa carte de visite pour le possesseur du « Feu de Glace »

« Et bien, il habite à Primorsk il me semble …

- Oui ! S'exclama Sonja, les yeux brillants de joie

- Dans ce cas nous irons le voir dès que nous serons arrivés. » Promit Elizabeth ravie du cours que prenaient les événements


	4. Une chance insolente

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite qui emmène Elizabeth vers un plan… peu réfléchi mdrrr. J'espère que vous aimerez .Merci à Poty pour sa reviews !**_

_**Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 3**

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent mieux qu'Elizabeth ne l'avait de prime abord pensé. Apparemment maté par l'humiliation publique qu'il avait subi, Tai Huang se contentait à présent d'obéir aux ordres même si Elizabeth sentait de temps à autres le poids de son regard haineux. Cependant l'homme suivait ses ordres et c'était tout ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle ne cherchait pas à être appréciée du second, elle savait que c'était peine perdue : l'homme ne lui serait jamais fidèle comme Gibbs l'était à l'égard de Jack.

Une visite rendue dans les cales lui avait permis de constater avec satisfaction que ses ordres à l'égard des prisonniers avaient été suivis. Ces derniers étaient maintenant traités comme les autres membres d'équipage même si la plupart d'entre eux montraient clairement leur dégoût de devoir travailler pour la bande de pirates qui avait ravagé leur navire. Cependant, Elizabeth s'avouait satisfaite consciente que, comme pour Tai, elle ne pouvait rien attendre de plus des hommes.

Sonja lui apportait également satisfaction. Plus les jours passaient plus la jeune fille prenait confiance ce qui comblait la part honorable d'Elizabeth, celle qui souhaitait ardemment être épouse et mère au lieu de courir les océans à la recherche d'un hypothétique trésor. Cette part là appartenait à son enfance et depuis qu'elle vivait sur l' Empress, l'existence des pirates lui semblait un peu moins clinquante. Elle qui avait toujours pensé qu'être pirate équivalait à être libre révisait peu à peu son jugement au contact de ses hommes. Ils étaient durs, froids. La pitié ne faisait pas partie de leurs préoccupations et souvent, Elizabeth se surprenait à penser avec horreur qu'elle ne faisait plus non plus partie des siennes. La plupart du temps….

Les épreuves l'avaient durcies. Le séjour dans les geôles de la Compagnie des Indes aussi et Elizabeth sentait confusément qu'elle n'avait plus grand-chose de commun avec la délicate fille du Gouverneur de Port Royal. Pas plus qu'avec la femme dont Will était tombé amoureux. Elle, qui quelques années plus tôt ne savait même tenir une épée, tranchait à présent les vies sans ressentir la moindre honte. Elle vivait dans un monde où c'était sa vie ou celle de son ennemi. Et la mort avait toujours eu peu d'attrait pour Elizabeth.

La présence de Sonja la rassurait tout en lui faisant prendre conscience de ce qu'elle était devenue. Une femme dure à mille lieux de ce qu'elle était destinée à être par sa naissance. Ce constat l'effrayait et lui plaisait tour à tour. Elle était fière d'être un pirate à part entière mais recherchait désespérément la présence de Sonja dont les réactions lui rappelaient celles de son enfance. Avec Sonja la douceur revenait dans sa vie. Une faiblesse mais une faiblesse agréable à laquelle Elizabeth se laissait aller lorsqu'elle était certaine qu'aucun membre de son équipage n'en soit témoin.

Elle avait raconté son histoire à la jeune fille, elle lui avait parlé de Will , de James, de son père. Elle lui avait parlé de Jack sans oser lui dire ce qu'elle lui avait fait : elle préférait que Sonja ignore tout de son premier meurtre et de la manière dont elle s'y était prise pour le commettre. Elle voulait obtenir son estime… Et peut être aussi sa compassion si elle en croyait les frémissements de son cœur lorsque Sonja la plaignait de tout cœur d'avoir été séparée de son cher époux si tragiquement. Aux yeux de l'adolescente, Elizabeth était une innocente et même si cette dernière savait qu'elle était tout sauf cela, le simple fait que Sonja le croit l'aidait à se sentir mieux. Pour un peu, Elizabeth aurait même pu s'en convaincre elle-même… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la barre de l'Empress et sente la griserie des embruns et du commandement se répandre dans ses veines.

()()

Elizabeth était donc à la barre, ses pensées dérivant malgré elle vers ses aventures passées lorsqu'un homme d'équipage lui fit des signes affolés.

« Que se passe t'il ? Demanda la jeune femme en se reprochant une fois de plus sa mémoire défaillante qui l'empêchait de se souvenir du nom de la plupart de ses hommes

- La fille. » Répondit le marin.

Inquiète, Elizabeth oublia sur le champ ses autres considérations et se précipita vers sa cabine dans laquelle Sonja passait le plus clair de son temps. En effet, Elizabeth avait estimé peu prudent d'exposer sans cesse la jeune fille aux regards des hommes de son équipage, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas protéger la jeune fille si la frustration poussait ceux là à se rebeller. Aussi avait elle préféré éloigner la tentation.

Le cœur affolé, Elizabeth pénétra dans la cabine et sentit son estomac se tordre désagréablement en découvrant Sonja allongée à même le sol, le visage crispé de douleur

« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée là ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement à l'homme qui était venu la prévenir tout en se penchant sur la jeune fille

- Vous avez dit : pas toucher femme. » Répondit l'homme d'un ton faussement soumis

Elizabeth ne releva pas et passa sa main sur le front de Sonja. Il était brûlant

« Sonja ? Est-ce que ça va ? Où as-tu mal ? » Lui demanda-t-elle

Un flot de réponse en russe lui répondit et Elizabeth renifla avec inquiétude l'haleine rance de la jeune fille.

Sans hésiter, elle passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever. Sonja lui lança un regard vague et secoua la tête cherchant à parler tandis qu'un flot rosé s'écoulait de sa bouche

« Sonja ! » S'exclama Elizabeth en la forçant à s'allonger.

La jeune fille essaya encore de parler mais ne réussit à produire qu'un bredouillement incompréhensible

« Elle a de la fièvre …. Apporte moi de l'eau » Lança Elizabeth à l'homme.

()()

Les heures qui suivirent furent atroces aux yeux d'Elizabeth qui assista, impuissante, au lent et inexorable déclin de Sonja. La jeune fille s'affaiblissait de plus en plus malgré tout ses efforts pour la maintenir éveillée et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Finalement alors qu'elle tournait la tête de Sonja pour l'empêcher de s'étouffer avec son propre sang, Elizabeth sentit une pierre lui tomber sur le bras. Elle faillit hurler en découvrant qu'en fait de pierre, c'était l'une des dents de la jeune fille.

La nuit apporta son lot d'espoir et Elizabeth reprit confiance. Sonja paraissait mieux, le sang ne coulait plus et la jeune fille réussit même à lui expliquer dans un souffle que sa langueur avait commencée sur le navire de son père sans qu'aucun médecin ne trouve la moindre explication. Elizabeth lui caressa doucement les cheveux, l'encourageant à garder le silence et à se reposer

« Je veille sur toi Sonja… Je ne te laisserais pas mourir » Promit elle avec ferveur.

()()

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à un jour à peine des côtes et de leur but, Sonja s'éteignit au terme d'une agonie douloureuse et sanglante qui laissa Elizabeth sous le choc. Les mains rougies par le sang que la jeune fille n'avait cessé de perdre depuis le début de sa maladie tout comme ses dents, Elizabeth poussa un hurlement de détresse.

Sonja était morte.

Comme son père, comme James Norrington, comme Will….

Les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle ne chercha même pas à dissimuler à son équipage, Elizabeth se demanda pourquoi la vie lui reprenait sans cesse ceux à qui elle s'attachait. Était elle maudite ? Ou alors était ce encore l'un des tours du destin que Calypso se plaisait sans cesse à invoquer ?

Tai Huang la sortit de ses amères réflexions

« Elle malade, pas garder à bord » Lui lança-t-il d'un ton qui laissait exploser une joie mauvaise devant la détresse qu'elle ne dissimulait pas.

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui avec hargne, des paroles rageuses lui brûlant les lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à déverser son aversion et sa colère avant de la refermer. Tai Huang avait raison. Aucun capitaine ne pouvait se permettre de garder de la chair morte à son bord. Sur un navire plus que n'importe où ailleurs les infections se répandaient plus vite qu'on ne mettait de temps pour le dire. Garder le corps de Sonja serait une erreur. Une de celles qui risquaient de lui coûter très cher. A elle et à ses hommes. Elizabeth serra donc les dents, consciente du regard scrutateur de l'homme sur elle et se retourna vers le corps rougi de Sonja

Le cœur lourd de chagrin, Elizabeth ferma doucement les yeux de la jeune fille et arrangea machinalement ses cheveux, les plis de sa robe puis, une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle la souleva avec difficultés pour l'emmener sur le pont, l'une des fourrures réquisitionnée servant de linceul au jeune corps.

Là, sous les regards outrés de ses hommes ( quelle idée de gaspiller une si belle fourrure !) elle la laissa doucement se faire engloutir par les flots sans dissimuler son émotion

« Will… Je t'en prie. Veille sur elle mieux que je n'ai réussi à le faire » Murmura-t-elle, en se signant rapidement, surprise elle-même par ce geste qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis son départ de Port Royal.

Elle resta longuement immobile, fixant le corps de Sonja jusqu'à ce qu'il soit englouti par les flots tandis que des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Une fois que la mer eut pris son du, Elizabeth se retourna vers ses hommes qui l'observaient en silence

« Sonja est morte. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu. Nous ne savons pas de quoi. Si certains d'entre vous sont malades mettez les à l'entrepont, il faut éviter que le mal se répande sur l'Empress. Commença-t-elle, consciente que le fait de s'intéresser à ces détails pratiques la détournait de son chagrin

- On ferait mieux de faire escale, Capitaine Swann Turner. » Suggéra Tai avec une joie mauvaise dans le regard

Elizabeth hésita. Elle avait envie de s'arrêter… Elle avait envie de quitter la jonque, de quitter la piraterie et ses morts. D'oublier la peine et la sauvagerie des derniers mois. Mais une fois de plus, le souvenir de Will la ramena au présent. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Norrington, pour son père ou pour Sonja. En revanche… Elle connaissait un moyen de sauver Will. Renoncer maintenant, ce serait comme si elle l'abandonnait. Ce serait pire encore que la mort.

La jeune femme inspira longuement puis posa un regard froid et sec sur son second

« Primorsk n'est qu'à une journée d'ici. Nous ne ferons pas d'escale. Remettez vous au travail » Ordonna-t-elle.

Tai tiqua si manifestement qu'Elizabeth aurait pu en rire si elle n'avait pas été si triste. Au lieu de ça elle fendit la foule de ses hommes et se précipita dans sa cabine, claquant la porte derrière elle.

()()

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle laissa à nouveau sa peine la submerger puis se força à s'endurcir. Pleurer ne ramenait jamais personne. Pas plus Sonja que Will. Sans compter qu'à présent que sa meilleure chance d'approcher Pavlov n'était plus il lui fallait trouver un autre plan. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'échouer si près du but sans quoi toutes les épreuves et la mort de Sonja auraient été inutiles.

Évitant de regarder en direction du lit dans lequel Sonja étai morte et dont les draps étaient encore rougis de son sang, Elizabeth se força à réfléchir. Sonja lui avait dit que Pavlov était un Comte. Le mari de la sœur de la femme de l'un des associés du père de la jeune fille. Se présenter comme l'une des connaissances du père de Sonja lui faciliterait la tâche , d'autant plus que plus personne ne viendrait maintenant démentir sa couverture. Tout ceux qui l'auraient pu étaient morts.

La bouche d'Elizabeth commença à trembler à cette idée mais elle se reprit. Le moment était mal choisi pour faire dans la sensiblerie. Elle se présenterait au Comte, après tout entrer dans son monde ne lui serait pas si difficile. Elle avait passé sa jeunesse à être préparée à évoluer parmi les puissants. Elle connaissait les usages de la noblesse et ses faiblesses. Les hommes comme Pavlov aimaient les femmes.

Elizabeth se crispa à cette pensée et elle observa un instant son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'y avait guère prêté attention depuis qu'elle avait commencé à naviguer et elle grimaça en se découvrant. Ses cheveux étaient alourdis de crasse. Son visage et ses mains étaient tachés du sang de Sonja. La femme qui lui faisait face était somme toute bien loin d'être le genre de créature sur laquelle un Comte se retournerait

« Il va falloir faire mieux que ça » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Toutefois elle renâclait à mettre en œuvre ce plan…. Peut être vaudrait il mieux passer en force et menacer le Comte. Sauf que ce dernier avait certainement une garde très entraînée et qu'elle-même n'était pas assez sûre de ses hommes pour se lancer dans une telle entreprise. Non, décidemment elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Elizabeth lança un nouveau coup d'œil à son reflet et son coeur se serra un instant alors qu'elle se demandait jusqu'où il lui faudrait aller pour obtenir la confiance du Comte. La réponse lui vint avec une évidence teintée d'amertume. Le « Feu de Glace » n'était pas le genre de secrets que l'on confiait à la légère. Séduire ne suffirait pas. Le Comte ne se contenterait sans doute pas d'un regard embué et de moues séductrices comme Norrington en son temps. Peut être pas même d'un baiser comme elle l'en avait gratifié Jack pour le mener à la mort. Elle en savait assez long sur les hommes pour savoir que, qu'ils soient pirates, aristocrates ou gens du peuple, la meilleure arme d'une femme face à eux était encore le désir. La question était … Jusqu'où serait elle prête à aller ?

Elizabeth retourna longuement cette question dans sa tête. Puis soupira. Elle irait aussi loin qu'il le faudrait. Si elle devait offrir son corps pour sauver Will elle le ferait. L'important était que son cœur appartienne au jeune homme. Et que jamais il ne sache qu'elle l'avait trahi. Même si cela n'était que pour mieux le sauver. Sa décision prise, Elizabeth inspira longuement à nouveau. Jack avait raison, parfois des choses devaient être sacrifiées pour atteindre le but que l'on s'était fixé. C'était ça agir comme un pirate. Et à tout prendre, elle préférait se voir comme l'une d'entre eux plutôt que comme une courtisane ou une putain. Elle ne charmerait le Comte que pour mieux le voler et sauver Will. Le reste n'était qu'accessoire.

Repoussant loin d'elle toute sa peine pour Sonja, Elizabeth se leva avec énergie. Elle avait un plan. Elle allait agir. Après tout elle était Roi de la Confrérie, songea-t-elle avec fierté, il était donc temps de laisser le passé derrière elle et de se comporter comme un pirate. Elle allait mentir, voler, tricher. Voir même tuer si elle en avait l'occasion.

Tandis qu'elle se précipitait à la porte pour exiger que l'on fasse chauffer de l'eau pour un bain qui la rendrait plus présentable, aucun remord ne traversa la pensée d'Elizabeth. Pas plus qu'elle ne comprit qu'avec Sonja c'était à la dernière parcelle de la jeune fille douce et au cœur tendre qu'elle avait été qu'elle avait dit adieu.

()()

Le bain était délicieux. L'eau chaude constatait agréablement avec le froid qui régnait sur le pont et Elizabeth ne se sentait même pas coupable d'en profiter en dépit des regards moqueurs que lui avait adressé l'équipage lorsqu'elle leur avait adressé sa requête qu'ils avaient prise comme un caprice.

En fouillant dans les affaires de Sao Feng, elle avait trouvé un morceau de pain noir à l'odeur forte dont elle s'était emparée avec reconnaissance, en frottant toutes les parties de son corps et utilisant la mousse pour récurer ses longs cheveux. Le parfum était lourd, beaucoup plus que la délicate odeur de violette dont elle s'était invariablement parée jusqu'alors. Les senteurs capiteuses lui évoquaient l'orient, Singapour, les bains de vapeur de Feng ( qui pour un pirate cultivait étonnement une hygiène rigoureuse)

Elizabeth resta longtemps dans l'eau chaude, attendant pour en sortir que celle-ci devienne froide. Finalement elle s'extirpa à regret du baquet minuscule dans lequel elle s'était contorsionnée pour entrer en dépit de sa maigreur et se sécha vivement, s'enveloppant avec un frisson dans l'une des fourrures dont elle avait recouvert sa cabine, le froid lui étant toujours aussi insupportable

Confortablement enveloppée, Elizabeth referma sa main sur l'un des peignes d'ivoire qu'elle avait déniché avec grand mal et entreprit de démêler sans pitié ses longs cheveux blonds, regrettant fugacement l'absence de sa fidèle femme de chambre , Estrella. Tandis qu'elle passait et repassait l'objet dans ses cheveux, Elizabeth se demanda ce qu'elle était devenue après la disparition de son père et la sienne avant de se morigéner. Cette vie là était terminée et inaccessible désormais. S'appesantir sur ce qui avait été ne servirait à rien, hormis à cultiver une nostalgie aussi malvenue qu'inutile. Elle chassa donc Estrella de ses pensées et entreprit de faire l'inventaire des tenues que contenaient l'armoire de Feng.

Bien entendu, la plupart étaient masculines. Toutefois, Elizabeth ne put retenir un cri de joie en découvrant trois robes richement ornées ( sans doute des prises suite à un abordage) au milieu de l'ensemble. Les mains fiévreuses, Elizabeth les étala sur le sol, caressant malgré elle le tissu fin dont-elles étaient faites et qui la ramenait une fois de plus au passé.

La première était splendide mais le décolleté était fait pour contenir plus d'attributs que ceux dont la nature l'avait pourvue. La seconde était trop orientale pour convenir à son plan. Mais la troisième était tout juste parfaite… D'un bleu glacé qui rehaussait sa blondeur et adoucissait son teint tanné par les semaines en mer, elle tombait parfaitement sur le corps svelte d'Elizabeth qui ne put s'empêcher de se sourire avec vanité en découvrant son reflet. Cette robe là était la bonne. Qu'importe qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé le bleu.

Elle consacra quelques minutes à s'admirer, retrouvant avec plaisir la sensation d'un tissu féminin sur sa peau puis ôta la robe, la rangeant soigneusement. Elle serait parfaite pour rencontrer le Comte, quand au reste de sa garde robe, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle trouverait à Primorsk de quoi l'étoffer.

Elizabeth plissa le nez d'un air dégoûté en remettant ses vêtements de capitaine dont seule la chemise avait été rangée puis jeta un coup d'œil découragé au bain dont l'eau était maintenant plus proche du noir que du marron.

« Capitaine. Nous en vue. Ordres ? » L'interrompit brutalement Tai

Elizabeth sursauta, elle était tellement absorbée par les préparatifs de son plan qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer

« Que fais tu là ? Répondit elle sèchement. Je ne me souviens pas t 'avoir autorisé à entrer »

Tai haussa les épaules et la jeune femme se retint une fois de plus de coller une balle entre les deux yeux. Il avait beau être infect, Tai était un bon marin et un bon combattant aussi… Mieux valait tenter d'arranger les choses, son plan était déjà assez compliqué s'en en plus qu'elle ait à protéger ses arrières. Aussi, se força-t-elle à sourire et désigna une chaise

« Bref, assieds toi Tai »

Un éclair de méfiance brilla un instant dans le regard du second tandis qu'il obéissait

« Maintenant que nous sommes arrivés à destination il va falloir mettre de côté nos différends Tai Huang. Du moins, si tu veux que l'on se rende maître du « feu de glace »

- Différends ? Lui rétorqua le second

- Tai Huang, le « feu de glace » nous apportera à tous une grande richesse. J'ai un plan pour m'en emparer. Mais je n'y arriverais pas seule. Avoua Elizabeth qui aurait préféré que ce soit le cas

- Vous capitaine, ordonne, Tai fait. »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard méfiant. La bonne volonté apparente de l'homme était suspecte

« Je vais devoir aller à terre. Je n'ai pas envie de me demander à chaque coin de rues si tu tenteras de m'égorger

- Moi ? Protesta Tai

- Oui. Toi. Le coupa Elizabeth avec agacement. Lorsque je me serais emparée de la pierre… Il faudra partir. Partir vite. Je veux que tu tiennes l'Empress prêt à partir. Que les hommes ne se fassent pas remarquer. Vous êtes d'honnêtes marchands. Quand au fait d'espérer prendre le large en me laissant à Primorsk…. Et bien dans ce cas tu expliqueras à l'équipage pourquoi il a renoncé au « Feu de Glace » alors qu'il le tenait presque »

Tai hocha la tête et Elizabeth hésita. Elle ne voyait pas quoi lui dire de plus pour le convaincre de se battre à ses côtés plutôt que contre elle. Finalement elle renonça.

« Tu peux y aller »

Tai lui lança un regard méprisant et sortit, rapidement suivi par la jeune femme qui souhaitait prendre la température de son équipage.

Ignorant avec peine le vent glacial qui lui fouettait le visage, Elizabeth détailla un instant ses hommes. La plupart d'entre eux avaient changés depuis quelques semaines. L'acharnement de Tai à la faire passer à son désavantage lui avait finalement permis de montrer qu'elle était capable de commander un navire. Sa froideur à elle avait fait le reste. De franchement hostiles, les hommes en étaient venus à la tolérer. Elle espérait que l'appât du gain ferait le reste.

()()

Elle mit pied à terre avec réticence, consciente qu'à son retour, l'Empress ne serait peut être plus à quai. Du coin de l'œil elle observa les quatre hommes qu'elle avait désignés pour vendre la marchandise pillée mettre pied à terre. Ceux là la voleraient sans le moindre doute comme ceux qu'elle avait envoyés à terre la veille. Mais c'était le cas pour la plupart des hommes d'équipage. Des pirates jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Hésitante, elle jeta un bref regard en direction de l'Empress depuis lequel Tai Huang la toisait, un sourire aux lèvres. Elizabeth se força à adopter une allure confiante, se rappelant des regards admiratifs qu'elle avait surpris chez son équipage en apparaissant vêtue comme une aristocrate. Au moins avait elle réussi à être présentable… Et si ça ne marchait pas sur le Comte Pavlov elle trouverait autre chose, se rassura-t-elle en hélant une calèche.

Elizabeth prit place à l'intérieur, gênée par la coiffure pourtant simple qu'elle avait réalisée elle-même et caressa un bref instant le manche du couteau qu'elle avait pris soin de dissimuler dans les plis de sa robe

« Chez le Comte Pavlov. » Ordonna-t-elle sans savoir si le cocher la comprenait

Il dut le faire car la voiture se mit doucement en route, dévoilant à une Elizabeth emmitouflée frileusement dans ses fourrures, la petite ville enneigée où ils étaient arrivés la veille. Au bout d'un long moment, les quartiers se firent plus cossus et la calèche s'arrêta finalement devant une demeure immense. Elizabeth faillit s'étrangler, la maison du Comte était au moins deux fois plus vaste que celle de son père à Port Royal

« Qui dois je annoncer ? » Lui demanda le valet avec un fort accent russe

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, le regard rivé à l'insigne de la Compagnie des Indes qui flottait au loin

« Seigneur… Même ici… Murmura-t-elle

- Madame ?

- Je… Lady … Beckett. » Répondit Elizabeth avant de s'étrangler devant l'énormité de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Le valet ne releva pas et lui fit signe de patienter dans le couloir tandis qu'Elizabeth, affolée, se demandait quelle imbécillité l'avait poussée à donner le nom de son pire ennemi comme sien. Elle eut à peine le temps de se poser plus de questions que le valet revenait, s'inclinant devant elle

« Le Comte aimerait savoir si vous êtes de la parentèle de Lord Cutler Beckett »

Elizabeth pâlit… Que dire ?

« Mon… mari » Finit elle par dire, consciente que maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix: elle devait assumer son mensonge stupide.

Les minutes qui suivirent la laissèrent tremblante d'angoisse. Elle avait été folle de se précipiter ainsi avec pour seul plan d'attaque le fait d'être présentée au Comte. Elle ne s'était même pas posée la question du nom qu'elle utiliserait ! Turner était trop connu, Swann également… Au moins le nom de Beckett lui garantissait de ne pas être identifiée comme pirate… Mais pour cela, il aurait mieux valu emprunter… celui de Norrington par exemple. Maudissant son propre manque de sens pratique, Elizabeth sursauta lorsque le valet revint

« Le Comte est enchanté de vous recevoir Lady Beckett, si vous voulez bien me suivre dans le petit salon »

Un pâle sourire aux lèvres, Elizabeth entreprit de le suivre, le cœur battant. Et le Comte Pavlov était un intime de Beckett ? Il saurait immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas sa femme ! Seigneur mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussée à prononcer un mensonge aussi énorme ! Elizabeth n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que déjà la porte s'ouvrait, l'annonce du majordome claquant dans le silence du couloir

« Lady Beckett »

Blême, Elizabeth entra… Il était trop tard pour reculer.

()()

L'homme qui s'avança vers elle avait une quarantaine d'années et était pourvu d'une chevelure blonde qui grisonnait un peu aux tempes. Son visage aurait pu être agréable si un pli cruel n'en avait pas déformé les lèvres minces. Elizabeth se sentit pâlir de plus belle en sentant son regard d'un bleu aussi glacé que celui de Beckett la transpercer

« Lady Beckett…. Je suis Sergei Alexandrov Pavlol. Je dois vous avouer que votre visite me surprends à plus d'un titre. J'ignorais que Lord Beckett ait décidé de se marier, même si la raison en est évidente lorsque l'on vous voit »

Avec le sentiment de s'être jetée dans la gueule du loup, Elizabeth balbutia, trop angoissée pour noter le compliment

« Je … Comte je suis navrée, ma visite est des plus cavalière et je …

- Cela fait bien dix ans à présent que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de votre époux. On le dit fort occupé à traquer les pirates…. J'avais même cru comprendre qu'il était porté disparu… »

Mort, songea Elizabeth avec une brève délectation avant de se reprendre

« En effet, mon mari a disparu, voilà pourquoi j'ai pris la mer et je me suis décidée à partir à sa recherche »

Elizabeth rougit en sentant le regard surpris du Comte sur elle. Mais où diable avait elle la tête ! Aucune femme qui se respectait n'agissait ainsi !

« Enfin je veux dire… Commença-t-elle

- Que vous vous inquiétez d'où votre émotion… Allons Lady Beckett, il est fort compréhensible que vous ayez décidé de vous rendre auprès des connaissances de votre mari et des autres… disons chasseurs de pirates » Compléta le Comte

Chasseur de pirates ! Se répéta Elizabeth avec effroi oubliant le reste.

Le Comte ne parut pas s'en apercevoir et lui désigna un siège

« Prenez place Lady Beckett … Je n'ai certes pas de nouvelles de votre époux à mon grand regret mais j'admire suffisamment sa cause pour être heureux de votre visite

- Merci… Balbutia Elizabeth, anéantie

- Désirez vous un rafraîchissement ? Igor apportez donc une vodka à Lady Beckett. » Ordonna-t-il sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres tandis que le Comte continuait

« Je suppose que vous n'allez rester que quelques jours

- Et bien en fait… Commença Elizabeth. J'avais dans l'idée de me rendre à St Petersbourg, il y a là bas des amis de mon père que j'aimerais visiter. Mentit elle

- Oh et qui cela ?

- Les Horlanoff. Mentit à nouveau Elizabeth en prenant avec reconnaissance le verre de vodka que lui présentait le majordome

- Ça se boit d'un trait. Lui expliqua le Comte en joignant le geste à la parole. Quand aux Horlanoff vous jouez de malchance, ils sont partis pour l'Europe il y a quelques semaines »

Elizabeth faillit s'étouffer sous la brûlure de l'alcool et posa un regard embué sur le Comte

« Cependant Lady Beckett, si vous souhaitez visiter un peu notre beau pays, ce serait pour moi un véritable honneur de vous servir de guide. Après tout, je peux bien faire cela pour mon ancien compagnon. Du moins si vous n'êtes pas trop pressée de reprendre vos recherches… »

Elizabeth faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Finalement utiliser le nom de Beckett n'avait pas été une si mauvaise idée.. Et le Comte semblait si bavard qu'il lui suffirait de l'écouter… Le reste viendrait de lui-même

« Je ne voudrais pas vous… encombrer.

- Comment pourriez vous l'être ? Répondit galamment le Comte en faisant signe au majordome de les resservir. Je ne demanderais qu'une grâce en échange Madame »

Elizabeth regarda avec angoisse le valet la resservir. Elle avait déjà la tête qui lui tournait…

« Laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, consciente qu'elle devait à présent s'en tenir au rôle déplorable qu'elle s'était assignée à elle-même

- Votre prénom…

- Elizabeth. S'entendit elle répondre.

- Dans ce cas ma chère souffrez que je vous nomme ainsi tout comme vous m'appellerez Sergei. Après tout je vais vous faire découvrir ma ville…

- Je suis confuse. » Répondit Elizabeth qui l'était réellement. Le Comte était charmant et très ouvert… Il était même étonnant qu'un homme pareil ait pu devenir l'ami de Beckett…(enfin mis à part pour la question des pirates) Mais puisque c'était le cas… Elle entendait bien profiter de cet avantage inespéré.


	5. Un compagnon d'infortune

_**Bonjour à tous !Pour commencer merci à nouveau à Kira et à Poty pour leurs commentaires ... D'ailleurs Kira une des questions que tu soulèves dans le tien a une réponse ici...( et pour Sonja oui c'est bien le scorbut ) Voici donc la suite des folles aventures d'Elizabeth… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Elizabeth avait fait la connaissance du Comte Pavlov et la jeune femme n'avait jusqu'à présent eu aucune raison de regretter l'impulsion qui l'avait faite « Lady Beckett ». Le comte Pavlov, Sergei, était un homme charmant, cultivé et raffiné. Le genre d'homme que le père d'Elizabeth aurait été ravi de la voir épouser. Sauf que le Comte Pavlov était aussi un chasseur de pirates ( dieu merci ses compatriotes lui suffisaient) et un bavard impénitent. Elizabeth ne savait pas trop lequel de ces deux défauts lui était le plus insupportable mais elle se surprenait souvent à devoir se retenir de ficher son petit poignard entre les omoplates du charmant comte.

Elle doutait cependant d'en avoir le temps. Son œil exercé et méfiant lui avait permis de remarquer que loin d'être aussi nonchalant qu'il l'affichait, le Comte Pavlov était en fait soigneusement protégé par des domestiques qui, lorsqu'on les regardait avec attention, tenaient plus du mercenaire que du serviteur zélé. Elizabeth contenait donc son impatience et s'efforçait de ne pas attirer les soupçons en posant des questions malvenues sur le « Feu de Glace ».

En cette glaciale fin d'après midi, la jeune femme était donc assise au coin du feu dans le salon du Comte et dégustait une vodka lorsque ce dernier la fixa avec gravité.

« Elizabeth…

- Oui ? Répondit cette dernière

- Elizabeth. Je sais que vous n'êtes venue ici que dans l'unique but d'obtenir des nouvelles de votre époux mais votre attitude … me laisse espérer que peut être… »

Elizabeth serra les dents en comprenant qu'elle en était arrivée au point qu'elle redoutait et espérait à la fois… Elle avait séduit le Comte.

« Que peut être ? Que voulez vous dire Sergei Alexandrov ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, adoptant inconsciemment le parlé des russes.

Le Comte sourit en la fixant. L'anglaise lui plaisait. Elle était jolie et bien faite. Correctement éduquée et dotée d'un caractère bien trempé. Mais par-dessus tout, elle était la femme de Cutler Beckett. Une femme peu au fait des inimitiés de son époux si il en jugeait par sa présence.

Le Comte Pavlov lui tendit un nouveau verre de vodka et reprit d'un ton froid

« Soyez ma maîtresse Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme s'étrangla à demi devant son franc parler et le regarda d'un air médusé

« Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'ai dit : soyez ma maîtresse. Et croyez bien que je saurais vous dédommager à la hauteur du plaisir que vous me procureriez en acceptant. »

Elizabeth déglutit légèrement, totalement prise au dépourvu. La déclaration du Comte était aussi surprenante qu'insultante et elle grimaça instinctivement

« Je ne suis pas une fille de joie

- Non vous êtes une aristocrate anglaise dont le mari a disparu et qui, au lieu de le chercher se divertit en ma compagnie depuis plus d'une semaine. Il me semble avoir été suffisamment patient Elizabeth. Je vous veux dans mon lit et il me semble que vous ne seriez pas hostile à cette idée.

- Mon époux risquerait de ne pas apprécier. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton joueur

- Je ne le vois nulle part. Et sans vouloir vous offenser ma chère, Lord Beckett n'a jamais été en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de jolies femmes »

Elizabeth retint de justesse une grimace tandis qu'elle imaginait Beckett se comportant comme un amant puis adressa un sourire avenant au Comte

« Je n'aimerais pas être une proie dans votre tableau de chasse Sergei

- Dans ce cas soyez ma favorite. Cette nuit laissez moi vous montrer l'amour à la russe plutôt que nos ballets.

- Et si je préfère la danse ? »

Le Comte la saisit brusquement par le poignet et l'obligea à se lever.

« Cessez ce jeu Elizabeth. Soyez ma maîtresse cette nuit et les prochaines ou partez.

- Vous me chassez ? Demanda Elizabeth

- Si je ne peux vous posséder.

- Et si je vous disais que je dois y réfléchir….

- Je vous répondrais que la patience de chaque homme a ses limites. »

Elizabeth se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Elle avait réussi à atteindre son but. Sauf que maintenant que c'était fait, elle ne pouvait penser sans réticences à la proposition du Comte. Flirter avec un autre que Will était une chose…. Se retrouver dans un lit à ses cotés en était une autre. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'en être capable. Elizabeth s'humecta les lèvres et leva les yeux vers le Comte

« Toute femme aime à être désirée. Et courtisée.

- Tout comme le courtisan aime être encouragé. » Répondit le Comte

Sa réponse amena un authentique sourire sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes

« Est-ce un encouragement suffisant ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, sure de son fait

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait escompté, le Comte ne s'en contenta pas. Un éclat froid brilla un instant dans son regard tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui. Sa bouche s'empara de celle d'Elizabeth pour un baiser aussi méthodique qu'exigeant , sa langue explorant rapidement sa bouche avant de la relâcher. Elizabeth le toisa, rassurée au fond d'elle-même : malgré tout son savoir faire, le baiser du Comte l'avait laissée froide, ou tout du moins maîtresse d'elle-même. Cette indifférence la rassura. Elle avait craint un moment de se laisser aller à éprouver un plaisir qui eut été une trahison à l'égard de Will

« Je vous donnerais ma réponse ce soir Sergei Alexandrov

- Je brûle de désir de la connaître. Et j'espère que vous serez à mes côtés demain pour m'accompagner dans mon domaine. Vous ferez une compagne de voyage stimulante »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils

« Vos terres ? Je pensais que votre résidence était ici ?

- Le berceau de ma famille se trouve un peu plus au Nord. »

Au nord… Songea Elizabeth avec désespoir. Comme s'il ne faisait déjà pas assez froid. La main du Comte se posa à nouveau sur sa taille et elle s'écarta résolument

« Ce soir Sergei Alexandrov.

- Dans ce cas j'ai hâte d'y être. » Répondit le Comte en la fixant.

()()

Elizabeth poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant l'air frais lui fouetter le visage. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de l'atmosphère étouffante des salons du Comte ainsi que du petit jeu de séduction qu'elle se forçait à lui jouer. Elle préférait cent fois être à la barre de l'Empress, porter des vêtements d'homme et sentir les embruns. Mais si elle voulait sauver Will, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Songeuse, la jeune femme prit place dans le carrosse que le Comte avait mis à sa disposition et se laissa conduire au port: contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, le Comte avait avalé sans sourciller qu'elle voyage sur une jonque appartenant ( prétendument) à Beckett. Il fallait croire que les russes étaient plus ouverts d'esprit sur les femmes que les anglais. Elle poussa pourtant un soupir de soulagement en mettant pied à terre devant l'Empress ( rebaptisé Le Victory pour l'occasion).

Ignorant superbement le cocher ainsi qu'il était d'usage de le faire avec la domesticité, Elizabeth monta à bord de la jonque, l'esprit en ébullition. Comment faire pour éviter de se soumettre au désir qu'elle avait tout fait pour provoquer ? Elle jeta un regard distrait à ses hommes avant de s'immobiliser brusquement

« Où est Tai Huang ? Demanda-t-elle

- Négocier les fourrures. » Lui répondit un homme

Rassurée, Elizabeth le remercia d'un signe de tête et retourna s'enfermer dans sa cabine

« Dites lui de me rejoindre dans ma cabine lorsqu'il sera revenu » Ordonna-t-elle.

()()

Près de deux heures plus tard et alors qu'Elizabeth avait presque réussi à ébaucher un plan qui lui permettrait de repousser le moment de se soumettre au désir du Comte un coup bref fut frappé à la porte

« Entrez. » Ordonna Elizabeth

Tai fit son apparition, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres auquel Elizabeth ne fit pas attention.

« Capitaine Swann Turner, la salua-t-il mettant dans les trois mots tout le mépris qu'il ressentait à l'égard de la jeune femme.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi et de quelques hommes. Je vais partir ce soir dans l'intérieur des terres. Le « feu de glace » se trouve là bas. J'aimerais que tu restes sur l'Empress en m'attendant

- Bien Capitaine, capitula immédiatement Tai

- Gorsk, Xiaphan , Fing et Poreng me suivront à distance. » Continua Elizabeth qui avait consacré de longues heures à choisir les hommes dont elle était le plus sûre, si tant est qu'elle pouvait l'être des pirates.

Tai ne broncha pas et Elizabeth posa un regard froid sur lui

« Inutile que je te ré explique ce qui arrivera si l'Empress n'est pas là à notre retour n'est-ce pas Tai ?

- Vous Capitaine » Soupira Tai.

Elizabeth grimaça, elle aurait du demander au Comte où se trouvaient ses terres, peut être s'y trouvait il un port à proximité… Encore une négligence due à son manque d'expérience.

« Sors maintenant. Ordonna-t-elle avec une moue contrariée

- Oui Capitaine. Bon voyage Capitaine… » Lui lança Tai

Elizabeth n'y prit pas garde agacée par sa négligence et pressée de peaufiner les détails du plan qui lui permettrait d'échapper aux assiduités du Comte. A cette pensée, la jeune femme soupira. Elle avait enduré sans broncher les supplices divers auxquels l'avaient soumise les soldats de la Compagnie. Le fouet, les tisons, les geôles humides, la privation de nourriture. De nombreuses fois, elle avait craint qu'ils ne la violent mais leur peur des maladies attribuées aux pirates l'avait protégée de cet outrage. Bien sûr il y avait une différence entre un viol et le fait de s'offrir au Comte. En l'épousant,elle avait fait une promesse à Will, celle de n'appartenir qu'à lui. Et elle ne trahirait cette dernière que s'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Pour le Comte, elle entendait bien le faire patienter jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dévoile le « feu de glace »

()()

Le cœur serré d'angoisse, Elizabeth resserra les pans de sa fourrure autour d'elle et se présenta à la porte du Comte que le valet lui ouvrit avec diligence. Un sourire tremblant aux lèvres, Elizabeth s'avança dans le salon richement décoré et se prépara à jouer sa partie.

« Ma chère Elizabeth. Avez-vous pris une décision ? » Lui demanda le Comte

La jeune femme tiqua, le Comte ne perdait pas de temps. Plaquant un sourire séducteur sur ses lèvres, elle avança vers lui

« Je suis navrée Sergei, mais je ne peux m'offrir à vous cette nuit… Beaucoup savent que je suis à Primorsk et je serais une femme perdue si cela venait à se savoir »

Le Comte lui lança un regard glacial et Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée que tout ses efforts des derniers jours venaient probablement d'être réduits à néant

« Cependant… Il me plairait de vous accompagner Comte. Et si vos terres sont aussi isolées que je l'imagine… Alors sans doute que ma réputation serait à l'abri des mauvaises langues…

- Je vois… » répondit le Comte avec froideur

Elizabeth inspira profondément et avança dans sa direction

« De plus, il me semble que si j'acceptais votre proposition dès cette nuit, l'opinion que vous avez de moi en souffrirait une fois le plaisir de l'étreinte dissipé. Et je ne le souhaite pas… Prenons le temps de nous connaître voulez vous ? » Suggéra-t-elle en rosissant

Elizabeth retint son souffle tandis que le Comte lui tournait brusquement le dos, les mâchoires serrées. Désespérée, elle résolut de s'offrir si la situation devenait impossible mais le Comte se retourna brusquement, les traits détendus

« Je comprends pourquoi l'Europe s'enflamme pour les roses anglaises. Il est en effet plus délicat de vous cueillir que ces françaises à qui il suffit de proposer de s'asseoir pour se retrouver entre leurs cuisses. Soit ma chère, je ferais donc en sorte de vous conquérir. »

Un authentique sourire aux lèvres, Elizabeth s'inclina légèrement

« J'étais certaine qu'en homme du monde, vous comprendriez mes réticences

- Bien sûr. Approuva le Comte en s'approchant d'elle. Vous m'autoriserez cependant à demander …. Disons un encouragement ? »

Elizabeth sourit tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle et répondit à son baiser, soulagée qu'il se contente de cela ( et qui était tout ce qu'elle avait l'intention de lui offrir) Les mains chaudes du Comte se placèrent sur sa nuque tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec un savoir faire non dénué d'une certaine froideur et elle songea que pour cet homme, les choses de l'amour n'étaient somme toute qu'un domaine de plus dans lequel il recherchait l'excellence. Le souffle de Sergei se mêla au sien et elle écarta les lèvres, plaquant son corps contre celui du Comte tandis qu'il glissait ses mains dans son dos.

Emportée par le baiser malgré elle, Elizabeth ne vit pas venir l'attaque et poussa un cri en se retrouvant brutalement plaquée contre le sofa.

« Que faites vous ! » Paniqua-t-elle en sentant les mains du Comte relever sans pitié sa robe, déchirant l'étoffe dans leur hâte.

Paniquée, elle sentit ses doigts parcourir le bas de son dos et elle blêmit

« Ce que je fais ma chère c'est que je vérifie le souvenir que la Compagnie vous a laissé. » Rétorqua le Comte en déchirant la fine chemise qui la couvrait, exhibant le P que lui avait valu son séjour dans les geôles

Tout en cherchant à attraper le poignard qui ne la quittait jamais, Elizabeth balbutia

« Je … Non c'est une fantaisie de mon époux et … »

La gifle claqua sèchement et Elizabeth se retrouva immobilisée par une poigne de fer

« Me croyez vous si stupide Elizabeth Swann ?

- Je .. Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler…

- Vraiment ? Il est vrai que votre plan aurait pu fonctionner. Vous faire passer pour la femme de mon plus ancien ennemi pour me charmer était une idée de génie… »

Médusée, Elizabeth le fixa sans comprendre

« Oh vous ne le saviez pas ? J'ai un compte à régler avec Beckett… Une ancienne dette dirons nous. J'avoue que j'ai marché dans votre petite mise en scène. Vous ne ressemblez pas aux autres pirates. Vous êtes aussi raffinée que cultivée, sans doute un reste de l'éducation que vous avez reçue… En fait je me serais laissé prendre si ce chinois n'était pas venu me mettre en garde »

Elizabeth blêmit et tenta de se débattre, folle de rage en comprenant que Tai Huang, loin de se soumettre l'avait littéralement vendue au Comte. Une nouvelle gifle la cueillit, l'assommant à demi et le Comte la souleva brutalement de son siège, la tirant vers la porte

« Vous auriez du profiter de votre avantage tant que vous le possédiez Elizabeth.

- Qu'allez vous faire ! Ragea la jeune femme

- Je vais m'assurer que vous connaissiez le sort de vos semblables. Pirate. » Répondit le Comte en la traînant vers le fond de la maison

Elizabeth gémit, certaine que l'autre allait la tuer. Le cœur serré, elle songea à Will qu'elle avait tant voulu libérer et qu'elle ne reverrait jamais à présent. Le Comte vit ses larmes et son visage se déforma en une grimace cruelle

« Non je ne vais pas vous pendre Elizabeth. Je laisse cela à Beckett…. Moi je préfère que mes proies aient le temps de penser à leur vie de débauche »

La nouvelle rassura brièvement Elizabeth avant qu'elle ne remette à trembler en sentant le vent glacial caresser ses épaules.

Le Comte lui passa avec dextérité des fers aux poignets et la fixa avec dégoût

« Vous allez faire un petit voyage finalement Elizabeth… Cependant j'aimerais savoir… Pourquoi moi ? »

Elizabeth grinça des dents. A présent qu'elle était découverte, il était inutile de nier

« Le Feu de Glace. Avoua-t-elle. J'en ai besoin pour négocier la libération de mon époux »

Un rire tonitruant lui répondit et le Comte la regarda avec mépris

« Et vous comptiez sur votre beauté pour vous le voir offrir. Navré ma chère mais le seul charme que vous ayez à mes yeux était l'époux que vous vous êtes attribué. Vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme pour laquelle un homme fait des folies. Vous n'êtes pas assez belle pour ça. »

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air noir et encaissa le coup porté à son orgueil. Le Comte ricana et la jeta dans une voiture fermée.

« Adieu Capitaine Swann. J'espère que votre voyage vous plaira… »

Elizabeth poussa un cri de rage tandis que le carrosse s'ébranlait lentement.

()()

Folle de terreur, Elizabeth entreprit de cogner contre les parois de la voiture, cherchant à les faire céder jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses poings ne se mettent à saigner. Sans succès. Le capitonnage du carrosse était fait d'acier au lieu des tissus confortables qui garnissaient habituellement ce genre de transport. Elizabeth gémit et se laissa aller en arrière.

« Tai Huang tu me le paieras. » Ragea-t-elle à voix haute, la colère la distrayant de son angoisse.

Elle se força au calme et entreprit d'examiner la voiture, cherchant une faille. Ses mains entravées s'attardèrent sur l'acier des barreaux et elle secoua ces derniers avant de s'immobiliser. Ils étaient sur le port. Elizabeth colla son œil à la fenêtre grillagée et son cœur bondit en reconnaissant Tai Huang, qui soigneusement placé sur la route, s'inclina à son passage, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

Elizabeth se répandit en imprécations qui eussent fait rougir de honte son père et se recula finalement dans sa cellule mouvante. Hurler après Tai Huang ne l'aiderait pas à s'échapper. Elle devait réfléchir. Trouver une solution. Après tout elle avait déjà réussi à s'évader des prisons de la Compagnie. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'elle ne trouve pas cette fois. La jeune femme ferma donc les yeux, s'obligeant à se détendre tandis qu'elle cherchait un moyen.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut durer des siècles, la voiture s'immobilisa et Elizabeth se raidit en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Sergei ne lui avait pas pris son poignard. Serrant le manche dans sa main droite, Elizabeth prit une inspiration et se prépara à poignarder le premier homme qui passerait à portée de sa lame.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et elle frappa à l'aveuglette, un cri de rage et de douleur lui échappant en sentant une main se refermer sur son poignet et le tordre sans ménagement

« Je vous en prie c'est une erreur. » Tenta-t-elle, changeant désespérément de technique

Un visage imperturbable lui répondit et Elizabeth se retrouva traînée hors de la voiture

Soigneusement encadrée par deux colosses, Elizabeth frissonna autant de peur que de froid en se sentant traînée vers un bâtiment de pierre sinistre. Les yeux de la jeune femme examinèrent rapidement l'endroit et sa peur décupla en constatant qu'hormis l'édifice, tout était désert.

« J'ai de l'argent… tenta-t-elle. Laissez moi partir et je vous paierais… »

Une fois de plus personne ne lui répondit et Elizabeth n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser traîner à l'intérieur du bâtiment. La puanteur qui y régnait la saisit à la gorge et Elizabeth gémit en voyant le long couloir désert aux murs duquel pendaient des fers à demi rouillés

« Où m'emmenez vous ! » Paniqua-t-elle.

Les hommes se contentèrent d'accélérer le pas et Elizabeth gémit en entendant son poignet craquer sous la vigueur de l'étreinte de celui qui la maintenait. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et un cliquetis se fit entendre suivi d'un gémissement lugubre. L'arme au poing le second homme mit en joue l'intérieur de la cellule et s'exclama en russe tandis que l'autre jetait durement Elizabeth à l'intérieur.

La jeune femme trébucha, gênée par ses chaînes et gémit lorsque son dos heurta durement le mur de la cellule. Sans un regard les hommes refermèrent la cellule et elle ne put qu'entendre leurs pas décroître

()()

Les lèvres serrées de douleur, Elizabeth jeta un regard circulaire à ce qui l'entourait et plissa les yeux, cherchant à discerner les choses dans la pénombre qu'un faible rayon de lune éclairait.

« Anglaise ? » Interrogea brusquement une voix

Elizabeth tiqua en l'entendant. Méfiante elle se rapprocha lentement de la direction dont elle provenait et répondit d'une voix hésitante

« Qui est là ? »

Un mouvement la fit reculer instinctivement et Elizabeth faillit laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise en découvrant l'occupant de la cellule

« Madame Turner… » Soupira Barbossa.

La jeune femme réfléchit rapidement, le souvenir de l'attaque du navire des parents de Sonja lui revenant en mémoire

« C'était vous !

- Moi ? Demanda Barbossa. Vous paraissez surprise de me voir

- Je vous croyais en route pour la Fontaine de Jouvence. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Où sont Jack et les autres ? »

Au moment où elle posa sa question, la jeune femme comprit que cette dernière était une mauvaise idée. Barbossa rougit de rage et la fixa

« Ce chien m'a pris par surprise et m'a volé le Black Pearl. La bande de bâtards que vous appelez équipage l'a suivi et m'a laissé derrière »

Ébahie, Elizabeth le fixa.

« Vous voulez dire que Jack a … qu'il a …

- Une mutinerie ! S'exclama Barbossa fou de rage. Je lui avais repris le Pearl mais il nous a retrouvé et il…

- Vous a volé le Pearl à son tour. » Compléta Elizabeth en se retenant pour ne pas rire tant la situation lui semblait inédite.

Barbossa lui lança un regard hostile

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question Madame Turner : qu'êtes vous venue faire ici ? Vous n'êtes pas venue m'aider vu votre surprise… Et je dois avouer que je pensais que la Compagnie vous avait pendue après avoir mis la main sur vous à Tripoli. »

Elizabeth grimaça, le souvenir de ses semaines d'enfermement encore douloureux

« Tout comme vous vous êtes empressé de venir m'aider … » Ironisa-t-elle

Barbossa sourit légèrement

« Il me semblait que vous étiez de taille à vous défendre seule non ? D'ailleurs si ça n'était pas le cas, vous ne seriez pas ici cette nuit. Encore qu'il aurait mieux valu pour vous de rester là bas… »

Revenant à des préoccupations plus urgentes Elizabeth fixa les murs qui les cernaient

« Où sommes nous ?

- Dans la geôle privée du Comte Pavlov. » Répondit Barbossa avec rancœur

Elizabeth tiqua. Si Barbossa était ici c'était donc qu'il avait eu maille à partir avec le Comte… Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il voulait le « Feu de Glace ».

Barbossa la toisa

« Alors qu'êtes vous venue chercher Madame Turner ?

- Et vous comment avez-vous atterri ici ? Contra Elizabeth, peu désireuse de dévoiler ses projets.

- Ne jouez pas à la plus maligne avec moi Madame Turner… De toute évidence vous aussi vous convoitez le joyau de Feu. Ce que je me demande c'est que comptiez vous en faire ? »

Elizabeth soupira. Il ne servait à rien de mentir, d'autant plus que Barbossa et elle étaient dans la même situation précaire

« L'échanger contre la liberté de Will. Et vous ?

- L'échanger contre l'immortalité. Répondit Barbossa. J'aurais du me douter que vous ne faisiez cela que dans l'intérêt de Turner.

- Et pourquoi d'autre ? » Se rebiffa Elizabeth.

Barbossa la regarda d'un air las

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais dit que votre William n'était pas la seule chose que pouviez désirer ?

- Et vous ? » Contra Elizabeth, piquée au vif.

Barbossa dédaigna de répondre et la toisa, un sourire vaguement amusé aux lèvres en découvrant sa tenue.

« Apparemment votre plan d'attaque était moins sanglant que le mien…Que s'est il passé ?

- Tai Huang m'a trahie… Soupira Elizabeth avec rancœur

- Vous l'avez gardé ? S'étonna Barbossa. Vous n'auriez pas du… Surtout après qu'il se soit déjà mutiné une fois

- J'oubliais que vous en connaissiez un rayon dans ce domaine. » Rétorqua Elizabeth, encore plus furieuse de l'entendre exprimer ce qu'elle s'était répété durant tout le trajet.

Un silence s'installa puis la jeune femme prit la parole

« Comment sort on d'ici ?

- Vous croyez que je serais encore là si je le savais ? » Lui renvoya Barbossa.

Elizabeth rougit légèrement et désigna la fenêtre d'un signe de la tête

« Si vous me faisiez la courte échelle peut être parviendrait on à desceller ces barreaux ? Ou alors mettons un plan au point pour attaquer les gardiens lorsqu'ils viendront nous donner à manger »

Barbossa la fixa

« Ils ne viendront pas Madame Turner… Depuis deux semaines que je suis ici, ce soir est la seule fois où ils sont venus »

Elizabeth blêmit

« Deux semaines… Mais dans ce cas comment avez-vous ?

- Avez-vous déjà goûté de la viande de rat Madame Turner ? » Répondit Barbossa.

Une grimace écoeurée sur le visage, Elizabeth le fixa

« Vous plaisantez…

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il y a de quoi rire ? S'énerva Barbossa. Croyez moi, j'ai tout tenté pour sortir d'ici… Mais cette prison est tellement sûre que Pavlov n'a pas besoin d' hommes pour la garder… Le seul avantage c'est que les rats y pullulent …

- Mais.. Commença Elizabeth, peu désireuse de s'attarder sur le sujet des rats. Que compte t'il faire de nous ? »

Barbossa la regarda d'un air moqueur

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas à qui nous avons affaire n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… Répondit Elizabeth en frissonnant brièvement

- Dans ce cas laissez moi donc vous parler de Sergei Pavlov… Cracha Barbossa. Les rats peuvent bien attendre… »


	6. Récit & Rats

_**Bonjour ! D'abord merci à Poty & Kira pour leurs reviews **_

_**Poty : You will have more of this story which would not be long , I think this one would have 10 chapters, hope you will enjoy them**_

_**Kira : Mmmm crois tu vraiment que l'équipage de l'Empress va venir aider Liz ? Enfin tu verras pour l'instant c'est pas à l'ordre du jour mdrrr**_

_**Voici donc la suite avec le récit de Barbossa et autres contraintes auxquelles Elizabeth va être confrontée… Bonne lecture et .. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 5**

Devant le silence d'Elizabeth, Barbossa s'éclaircit la gorge et commença.

« Le Comte, cracha-t-il, Sergei Alexandrov Pavlov est sans aucun doute la vermine la plus tenace à laquelle les pirates soient confrontés dans ces mers »

Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, songeant pour elle-même que quelque soit le danger que représentait Sergei, il était sans nul doute moindre comparé à Beckett : après tout si elle ou Barbossa étaient tombés sur ce dernier, nul doute qu'ils se balanceraient déjà au lieu d'une corde au lieu de discuter dans une geôle glaciale.

« Il est pire que Beckett » Lui affirma Barbossa comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Elizabeth ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de le gratifier d'un coup d'œil sceptique. Barbossa eut un sourire sans joie et se pencha galamment sur elle

« Madame Turner… Il me semble que vous n'avez pas saisi toutes les subtilités de notre situation »

Le visage d'Elizabeth se referma devant les airs supérieurs qu'affichait le pirate mais ce dernier poursuivit néanmoins.

« Si Pavlov ne nous a pas livré aux autorités c'est qu'il a autre chose en tête…

- Oh ? Et quoi donc ? Ironisa Elizabeth

- Si je le savais…. Soupira Barbossa d'un air inattendu de regrets. En revanche de ce que je sais, aucun des pirates prétendument tombé aux mains de Pavlov n'a jamais refait surface.

- Jamais ?

- Jamais… » Confirma Barbossa

Elizabeth frissonna malgré elle, un frisson autant du à la peur qu'au froid qui s'insinuait peu à peu sous sa robe.

« Mais si on sait que des pirates sont tombés dans ses mains, c'est donc qu'ils ont survécus pour le raconter non ? » Observa Elizabeth

Barbossa se contenta de ricaner

« Cela ne veut rien dire du tout Madame Turner. Pavlov a pour habitude d'épargner les moins gradés parmi les équipages qu'il capture. Les canonniers et intendants sont pendus haut et court … Les capitaines et leurs seconds disparaissent…

- Sauf Tai Huang. Ragea Elizabeth d'une voix amère. Je l'ai vu sur le chemin qui m'emmenait ici et croyez moi il était bien vivant et ne semblait pas sur le point de disparaître. »

Un nouveau sourire aux lèvres, Barbossa secoua la tête avec indulgence comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant à qui il fallait tout apprendre.

« Madame Turner… Vous êtes - et croyez bien que je me demande encore pourquoi - le Roi des Pirates. Votre capture a plus de valeur que celle d'un second couteau chinois.

- Je ne vois pas comment Pavlov saurait ça ! Ragea Elizabeth.

- Peut être parce que je le lui ai dit.

- Quoi ? »

Barbossa plissa les yeux d'un air calculateur et expliqua sans le moindre remord

« Que croyez vous donc ? J'ai tenté de négocier ma liberté

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi

- J'ai dit à Pavlov que s'il me libérait je lui amènerais le Roi de la Confrérie sur un plateau . Expliqua Barbossa d'un air dégagé

- Charmant… Ironisa Elizabeth

- Oh je vous en prie ne prenez pas l'air offusqué… Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas des pirates… Et de toute façon…

- Pavlov n'a pas répondu de manière positive à votre demande ? » Suggéra Elizabeth d'un ton moqueur.

Barbossa lui répondit par un regard lointain et la jeune femme précisa

« En d'autres termes il vous a dit non.

- Non, Madame Turner. Il m'a dit qu'aussi intéressant que soit ce marché, il ne pouvait laisser libre le plus redoutable pirate de la Mer Caspienne. Se rengorgea Barbossa

- Et ensuite il vous a complimenté sur votre chapeau. » Gloussa Elizabeth qui ne croyait pas un mot du récit de son compagnon d'infortune.

Le visage de Barbossa se remplit de rage et il la saisit brutalement par le bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur

« Ce n'est pas un jeu Miss Swann !

- Madame Turner. » Le reprit froidement Elizabeth en se dégageant d'un geste.

Barbossa la toisa avec agacement

« Madame Turner… Reprit il d'un ton qui rappela désagréablement celui employé par Tai Huang à la jeune femme. Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore compris le genre d'homme qu'est Sergei Pavlov.

- Il faut dire que vos informations sont des plus imprécises Capitaine Barbossa. Rétorqua Elizabeth sur le même ton

- Seigneur Barbossa. La reprit ce dernier

- Oh… Dans ce cas je vous serais reconnaissante de vous adresser à moi comme il se doit : Roi de la Confrérie » Répondit Elizabeth à bout de nerfs.

Les deux pirates cherchèrent instinctivement leurs pistolets avant de suspendre leur geste. Un silence pesant s'installa que Barbossa finit par briser

« Vous voulez des faits Madame Turner ? Je vais vous en fournir »

Elizabeth dédaigna de répondre ce que l'autre prit pour un encouragement

« Lors de vos rendez vous galants le Comte a-t-il évoqué le souvenir de sa femme ? » Lui demanda Barbossa d'un ton vaguement moqueur.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'arrondirent de surprise : elle ignorait que le Comte fut marié et ne s'était à vrai dire pas posé la question

« Je suppose que la stupidité de votre regard signifie non, continua Barbossa, ce qui ne m'étonne guère vu ce qui est arrivé…

- Et qu'est il arrivé ? Demanda Elizabeth avec exaspération, pressée d'en finir avec les bavardages de Barbossa et de passer à l'élaboration d'un plan d'évasion

- Elle a disparu…

- Disparu ? Je ne vois rien d'étonnant là dedans…

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune imagination… Soupira Barbossa.

- Je ne vois pas ce que l'imagination vient faire là dedans, rétorqua Elizabeth. Je crois que vous avez passé trop de temps à côtoyer le Capitaine Sparrow. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton pernicieux.

La réaction de Barbossa dépassa ses prévisions. Le visage du pirate de marbra de rouge et elle recula prudemment

« La femme de Pavlov s'appelait Natacha. Elle avait quinze ans lorsque son père l'a mariée à Pavlov qui en avait vingt de plus » Commença Barbossa

Elizabeth haussa les épaules, la chose était commune chez les aristocrates, les hommes prenaient souvent une épouse nettement plus jeune qu'eux-mêmes. D'ailleurs si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de Will et son père n'avait pas été aussi large d'esprit, cela aurait probablement été son destin… Elle aurait épousé… Norrington qui était de quinze ans son aîné.

« Natacha Alexandrovna Sabani était l'une des perles de St Pétersbourg, j'ai moi-même eu l'occasion de la rencontrer dans une autre vie et je dois dire qu'elle était une grande dame. Une vraie, contrairement à vous sans vouloir vous offenser… »

Elizabeth grimaça et haussa les épaules

« En d'autres termes vous étiez amoureux d'elle et vous n'avez pas supporté qu'elle en épouse un autre… » Résuma-t-elle, sûre de son fait.

Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre sur un ton moqueur mais Barbossa l'arrêta net

« Non je n'étais pas amoureux de cette femme. Mais on peut reconnaître certaines qualités à une femme sans en être épris ma chère. »

Elizabeth rougit violemment, se sentant bizarrement coupable

« Natacha a donc épousé Sergei. Elle a quitté St Pétersbourg. A cette époque, le Comte vivait dans les terres… Un domaine reculé et froid… Et désert

- Il m'en parlé, je crois qu'il prévoyait de m'y emmener avant que Tai ne fiche tout par terre. Râla Elizabeth qui avait du mal à admettre la trahison de son second.

- Là bas Natacha a rencontré un homme. Un marin. Beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle » Continua Barbossa.

Qui s'appelait Hector, compléta Elizabeth, un large sourire aux lèvres à cette idée

« Un certain Pablo… Bref la femme a succombé. Pavlov l'a su et … nul ne sait ce qui est arrivé à son épouse après »

Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'effaça brutalement, les paroles de son mystérieux informateur lui revenant en mémoire. Il l'avait appelée Natacha…. Il avait dit que Pavlov avait fait quelque chose en rapport avec le « feu de glace » et …

« Vous commencez à comprendre… Triompha Barbossa devant sa pâleur soudaine.

- Ce n'était pas Pablo le nom du marin que Natacha a aimé mais Pedro…Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix blanche

- Pedro , Pablo quelle importance ! S'impatienta Barbossa

- Je l'ai rencontré.. Le marin, Pedro, c'est lui qui m'a dit où se trouvait le « feu de glace », poursuivit Elizabeth. L'homme qui m'a parlé de lui pensait qu'il était devenu fou à cause de la vision de la pierre mais…

- Que vous a-t-il dit sur le joyau ? L'interrompit Barbossa qui se moquait éperdument des errances amoureuses de Natacha Pavlov

- Rien…A part qu'il détruisait tout …

- Qui ? Pavlov ?

- Je ne sais pas… » Soupira Elizabeth ébranlée par ses récentes découvertes.

Barbossa maugréa dans sa barbe quelques imprécations sur son manque de sens pratique avant de s'immobiliser, le regard fixe. Elizabeth s'en aperçut et le regarda avec inquiétude

« Capitaine Barbossa ? »

Ce dernier ne lui accorda même pas un regard et Elizabeth frissonna en percevant la fixité de ses yeux

« Hector ? Tenta-t-elle timidement en ébauchant un geste dans sa direction

- Ne bougez pas espèce de jeune écervelée. Vous allez lui faire peur. Siffla Barbossa

- Quoi ? » Demanda Elizabeth de plus en plus inquiète.

Elle fouilla la pièce du regard sans rien discerner et frémit en se représentant toutes sortes d'explications plus angoissantes les unes que les autres au sujet du comportement du pirate. Barbossa avait vu le feu de glace ? Il s'était attiré une nouvelle malédiction type Muerta mais en pire ?

Tandis qu'elle ébauchait fiévreusement toutes sortes d'hypothèses, Barbossa bondit et referma sa main d'une brusque détente sur quelque chose qui poussa un couinement outré. Sans un regard pour Elizabeth, Barbossa bougea la main d'un geste sec faisant résonner un léger craquement dans la prison déserte. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Elizabeth fixa la main du pirate qui s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant le corps inerte d'un rat.

« Oh je crois que je vais vomir… » Murmura-t-elle.

Barbossa se redressa de toute sa taille, la toisant avec morgue

« Vous avez peut être dîné avant de venir ici mais ça n'est pas mon cas. S'il n'y avait pas les rats je serais déjà mort. Il me semblait vous l'avoir expliqué.

- J'avais oublié… Murmura Elizabeth en détournant le regard tandis que Barbossa étendait le corps du rat sur le sol

- Le problème avec ces bestioles c'est de les ouvrir pour les vider. » Expliqua Barbossa sans paraître s'apercevoir de son dégoût

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers lui et un nouveau haut de cœur la prit en voyant Barbossa promener son ongle long et acéré sur le ventre de l'animal

« J'ai un couteau… dans ma botte. » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix blanche en se rappelant trop tard de la seconde arme dont elle avait pris la précaution de se munir au cas où la première lui serait ôtée ( ce qui était arrivé).

Barbossa suspendit son geste et se retourna vers elle

« C'est la chose la plus utile que vous ayez dite depuis votre arrivée. Donnez le moi »

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air plein de reproches et secoua les fers qui l'entravaient. Barbossa se contenta d'un sourire froid et se pencha sur sa botte

« Laquelle ?

- Gauche.

- Bien… Nous verrons comment vous ôter ces fers après » Annonça-t-il, Elizabeth complétant silencieusement sa phrase avec une envie de vomir: après qu'il ait dégusté son rat…

Barbossa pratiqua une incision précise, ouvrant l'animal en deux avant de plonger ses doigts dans son corps, en arrachant les viscères

« Écœurant… Commenta Elizabeth

- A vous de voir, rétorqua Barbossa en plongeant sans gêne ses doigts dans l'animal, se servant de ses ongles pour détacher la chair sanglante.

- Mais… vous ne … le cuisez pas ? »

Barbossa la fixa avec lassitude

« Non Madame Turner, je ne suis pas en mesure de cuire la viande délicate et délicieuse de mon rat… Pas plus que je ne suis en mesure d'accompagner ce met rare et délicat de légumes ou d'autres choses !

- Oh… Mais c'est que… Commença Elizabeth en se sentant ridicule

- C'est que nous sommes prisonniers de cette cellule et que nous n'avons ni nourriture, ni eau, ni moyen de nous chauffer ! » La coupa Barbossa

Elizabeth frissonna

« Chauffer ? Releva-t-elle avec inquiétude

- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore remarqué… Les nuits sont fraîches dans ces contrées. » Ricana Barbossa

Cette fois le regard d'Elizabeth se remplit ouvertement de peur. Le pirate avait raison…. Il faisait froid… Et ils n'avaient ni feu, ni fourrures dans lesquelles se blottir. Inconscient de ce que ses paroles avaient provoqué chez la jeune femme (ou peut être que si finalement) Barbossa se tourna vers elle

« Un morceau ? Offrit il

- Non merci… Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix blanche

- Vous ne direz pas toujours ça. Prédit Barbossa en engouffrant sans complexe la chair du rat dans sa bouche. Pas si voulez rester en vie… »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, son estomac se rappelant brutalement à son souvenir. En effet, contrairement à ce qu'imaginait Barbossa, sa confrontation avec Pavlov avait eu lieu trop tôt dans la soirée pour qu'elle ait déjà dîné. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, le cœur soulevé de le voir faire.

()()

Elizabeth attendit patiemment que Barbossa en ait fini avec son « repas » pour reprendre le feu des questions qui la distrayait à la fois du froid et de la faim

« Comment avez-vous atterri ici ?

- Je vous l'ai dit. J'ai tenté une attaque en force et Pavlov m'a intercepté alors que je touchais au but »

Elizabeth sursauta

« Dans ce cas vous savez où est le feu de glace ! S'exclama-t-elle

- A peu de choses près. Se rengorgea Barbossa en exhumant un objet de sa poche

- Le compas de Jack ! S'exclama Elizabeth. Comment vous l'êtes vous procuré ? »

Barbossa prit l'air suffisant et éloigna le compas des mains avides qui se tendaient vers lui

« Ce rat de Sparrow n'est pas le seul à savoir ruser… »

Cette fois un authentique sourire illumina les traits d'Elizabeth et elle se retourna d'un air décidé vers les barreaux de la geôle

« Nous devons sortir d'ici

- Brillant… Croyez vous que je n'y avais pas pensé ? » Grinça Barbossa

Elizabeth l'ignora et se précipita vers les barreaux qu'elle secoua avec violence. Sans succès. Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, Barbossa lui lança :

« Allons venez, je vais tâcher de vous ôter vos fers »

Elizabeth s'immobilisa et se dirigea vers lui acceptant avec reconnaissance la liberté toute relative qu'il lui proposait.

()()

Au terme d'une bonne demi heure d'efforts, Elizabeth fut finalement libre, les poignets zébrés d'entailles qu'elle ne croyait pas tout fait entièrement dues à une quelconque maladresse.

« Maintenant il faut que nous sortions d'ici. S'exclama-t-elle avec fougue

- J'ai déjà tout essayé. Releva Barbossa

- Mais maintenant nous sommes deux… Nous pourrions.. Nous entraider. Le temps de sortir d'ici. Suggéra Elizabeth

- Pourquoi pas… » Répondit Barbossa après un moment d'hésitation

Elizabeth le toisa et un sourire ironique se forma sur ses lèvres

« Vous ne voudriez pas que votre dernier instant soit de vous battre avec moi Capitaine Barbossa ?

- Pas plus que vous ne désirez mourir de faim en refusant la chair juteuse des rats qui peuplent l'endroit » Rétorqua Barbossa sur le même ton.

()()

Les heures qui suivirent s'écoulèrent en tentatives toutes plus infructueuses que les autres de forcer les barreaux des fenêtres ou de la porte de la cellule. Finalement, exténuée, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le sol glacé.

« On a pas avancé d'un pouce

- J'ai remarqué. » Observa Barbossa en souriant légèrement

Il ne l'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde mais il appréciait la présence de la jeune femme. Au delà de ses désagréables manières aristocratiques, Elizabeth Swann avait en elle tout de l'étoffe d'un vrai pirate… Si elle était bien conseillée cela allait de soi…

Elizabeth frissonna brutalement

« Il fait froid… » Observa-t-elle

Barbossa la toisa et nota les lèvres bleuies de la jeune femme. Un sourire ironique lui échappa en se souvenant de la manière dont elle avait souffert du froid lors de l'un de leurs précédents voyages et il sortit une fiole de rhum de son veston

« Tenez… N'en buvez pas trop c'est tout ce que j'ai »

Elizabeth referma sa main sur la flasque avec reconnaissance et laissa le liquide brûlant lui emplir la gorge

« Vous n'avez bu que ça ? S'étonna-t-elle, songeant que si elle avait été ici depuis deux semaines, la flasque aurait déjà été vide

- Ce genre de climat ne m'est pas étranger. Souligna Barbossa

- C'est vrai… Vous êtes le Seigneur de cette mer… Réfléchit à voix haute Elizabeth tout en songeant qu'elle était bien contente de ne pas l'être

- En effet » Rétorqua Barbossa en lui reprenant la flasque

()()

La nuit qui suivit fut atroce pour Elizabeth , qui transie et couchée à même le sol, crut de nombreuses fois que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Elle survécut toutefois et la journée du lendemain s'écoula en vaines tentatives d'évasion, jusqu'à ce que Barbossa ne se décide à exprimer la vérité crue

« Ça fait des heures que nous essayons. Et j'ai essayé des jours avant votre arrivée. Nous devrions économiser nos forces »

Elizabeth opina, reconnaissant la justesse de l'argument même si ce dernier la déprimait . Son ventre gronda brutalement et Barbossa prit l'air détaché

« A tribord… Un bien dodu »

Salivant à l'idée de nourriture tout en étant totalement révulsée par l'idée, Elizabeth posa un regard affamé vers la droite de la geôle. Son ventre remonta en découvrant un rat patiemment assis et occupé à lisser ses moustaches.

« Ne bougez pas. Ordonna Barbossa sans quitter la bête des yeux

- Où voulez vous que j'aille ? Lui rétorqua Elizabeth d'une voix tremblante

- Je parlais à l'autre rat » Annonça Barbossa avant de s'élancer d'une brusque détente

Elizabeth se pencha pour vomir sa bile en entendant de nouveau le bruit sinistre que fit le cou de l'animal en se brisant. Retenant ses hauts de cœur elle détourna le regard tandis que Barbossa, en véritable habitué de la chose, ouvrait l'animal pour le vider

« Tenez » lui offrit il

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Elizabeth secoua la tête pour refuser et Barbossa la contempla avec mépris

« Et vous vous dites pirate ? Et bien… Je vous laisse mourir de faim si c'est-ce que vous voulez. »

Piquée au vif, Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, juste à temps pour le voir engouffrer dans sa bouche un long morceau de chair sanguinolent. Son estomac protesta et elle avança la main vers lui

« Je ne veux pas mourir » Déclara-t-elle simplement.

Barbossa lui tendit le rat sans un mot et Elizabeth enfourna ses doigts dans la chair tout en détournant le regard et en pensant à autre chose. Finalement elle porta la chair à sa bouche, redoutant de vomir et l'avala tout rond

« Il faut mâcher. Sinon vous aurez toujours faim. » Expliqua Barbossa en se servant à son tour.

Un regard hostile lui répondit et Elizabeth s'empara du rat, une expression de défi sur le visage.

« Comme ça » Expliqua Barbossa sans se démonter tout en mastiquant

Elizabeth détourna le regard pour ne pas voir le filet rouge qui s'écoulait le long de la bouche du pirate et puisa à son tour dans la chair maigre.

()()

Une fois les crampes de son ventre plus ou moins apaisée, Elizabeth s'entoura de ses bras et jeta un regard sombre vers l'extérieur que leur laissait voir les barreaux de la fenêtre. Un gémissement lui échappa en voyant des flocons tomber peu à peu et s'introduire dans leur cellule

« Il reste un peu de rhum. » Déclara Barbossa en lui tendant la flasque

Elizabeth affecta un détachement qu'elle était loin de ressentir, salivant à la pensée de la chaleur promise

« Vous n'en prenez pas ?

- Pas pour l'instant Madame Turner » Répondit Barbossa en notant les tremblements de la jeune femme

Elle ne résistera pas bien longtemps, songea-t-il avec une pointe de regrets. Et moi non plus … A moins que…. Barbossa sourit légèrement tandis qu'Elizabeth buvait le rhum , sa frilosité lui faisant entrevoir le moyen de s'emparer sans mal de ce que Sparrow rêvait d'obtenir et qui ne serait somme toute qu'un prêté pour un rendu

« Finissez Madame Turner » l'encouragea-t-il , un sourire faux aux lèvres

Elizabeth ne s'en aperçut pas, trop heureuse de pouvoir se réchauffer, même temporairement. Frigorifiée, elle termina sans remords la flasque que Barbossa avait économisée durant deux semaines.


	7. Réchauffement

_**Coucou !**_

_**Tout d'abord merci aux deux fidèles revieweuses !**_

_**Poty : If you like rats... you should love this chapter !**_

_**Kira : Merci beaucoupdu compliment même s'il ne fait aucun bien à mes chevilles ( ouille) Plus sérieusement ... Hector et Liz vont apprendre à se débrouiller tout seuls... Et plus encore **_

_**Voici donc la suite de l'histoire et du huis clos involontaire de nos deux héros… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Chapitre 6**

Assommée par le rhum, Elizabeth dormit d'une traite la nuit qui suivit pour se réveiller au petit matin avec un frisson. La jeune femme leva un regard frileux vers le soupirail qui laissait filtrer le jour et poussa un gémissement en découvrant un épais manteau blanc à l'extérieur et un petit tas de neige sur le sol dur de leur geôle

« Que se passe t'il ? Lui demanda nonchalamment Hector

- Ça ! S'exclama Elizabeth en désignant la neige d'un doigt accusateur

- Nous ne sommes pas dans les Caraïbes Madame Turner, » observa Hector avec la même désinvolture que les cent fois précédentes où il avait fait cette remarque.

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard noir et replia frileusement ses bras autour d'elle

« Je sais …. Mais … La neige va arrêter de tomber n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

- Je ne crois pas Madame Turner. Vous savez c'est l'hiver ici…. »

Elizabeth poussa un soupir douloureux. Elle avait souffert lors de son précédent emprisonnement… mais au moins elle n'avait pas eu froid. Ici c'était comme si une main gelée lui caressait la peau sous ses vêtements, la neige et son humidité augmentant la sensation de froid. Glacée, elle lança un regard peu amène à Hector qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par la température fraîche. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, le pirate reprit

« J'ai toujours aimé la neige. C'est ça qui est désagréable dans les Caraïbes, cette chaleur écrasante. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Non. Répondit Elizabeth avec sécheresse en se frottant les bras avec énergie. Il reste du rhum ? »

Barbossa haussa un sourcil moqueur à sa question

« Si tôt ?

- Oui si tôt ! »

Le pirate la regarda d'un air navré et lui désigna la flasque vide

« Vous l'avez terminée hier soir Madame Turner. Vous l'avez vidée puis vous vous êtes endormie

- Oh… Soupira Elizabeth qui comprenait maintenant la cause du tambour qui cognait dans son crâne. Mais vous en avez une autre non ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment

- Non Madame Turner, vous avez fini ma dernière réserve… Mais grâce à la neige nous aurons de quoi boire ! Annonça-t-il. A moins qu'elle ne gèle bien entendu

- Gèle … Répéta Elizabeth avec effarement.

- Qu'elle se transforme en glace si vous préférez. Lui expliqua Barbossa avec un air supérieur

- J'avais compris ! »

Furieuse, Elizabeth se détourna et commença à arpenter la cellule, cherchant une faille dans les murs épais. Elle frissonna lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la pierre glacée et finit par se retourner avec exaspération

« Et bien aidez moi donc au lieu de rester là à attendre ! »

Le sourire de Barbossa disparut et il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas altier. Surprise, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul instinctif et le pirate lui enserra brusquement le menton

« Je ne suis pas votre domestique Madame Turner. Tâchez de vous en souvenir ou je pourrais fort bien décider de varier mon menu »

Elizabeth le regarda avec horreur et se dégagea

« Il faudrait d'abord me tuer ! »

Barbossa la fixa, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres

« Croyez bien ma chère Madame Turner que je ne m'y résoudrais qu'à regrets… A moins bien sûr que vous ne soyez parvenue à m'exaspérer suffisamment. Est-ce assez clair pour vous ?

- Parfaitement. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton sec en reculant toutefois.

- Bien. Finalement nous sommes d'accord sur beaucoup de choses.

- Comme sur Jack ? » Lui renvoya Elizabeth d'un ton doucereux, agacée par l'air sûr de lui qu'affichait le pirate

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait espéré, Barbossa lui sourit

« Si j'en crois la manière dont vous l'avez sacrifié et laissé derrière vous oui »

Elizabeth rougit vivement à ce souvenir

« Ce n'était pas … Commença-t-elle mais Barbossa l'interrompit

- Je vous en prie Madame Turner gardez vos protestations d'innocence pour votre époux. »

Furieuse, Elizabeth lui tourna le dos, résolue à ne plus lui adresser la parole.

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne commence à se dandiner avec inconfort, gênée

« J'ai creusé un trou à l'autre bout de la cellule pour ça. Lui jeta Barbossa. Si le cœur vous en dit… »

Encore plus gênée, Elizabeth rougit et Barbossa leva les yeux au ciel

« Allons Madame Turner ne prenez pas vos mines de jeune fille et allez donc jusqu'à ce fichu trou au lieu de vous tortiller de la sorte !

- Je peux encore me retenir. Répondit Elizabeth

- Comme vous voudrez » Rétorqua Barbossa avec indifférence en palpant le mur qu'elle avait déserté.

Elizabeth le regarda faire un moment puis n'y tenant plus elle se précipita vers la direction qu'il lui avait indiquée. Son envie apaisée, une autre vint lui tordre l'estomac. La faim.

« Quel enfer… » Soupira-t-elle à voix haute

Barbossa n'y prêta pas attention, continuant à palper le mur

« Avez-vous trouvé une faille ? Se força à demander Elizabeth

- Non, mais peut être qu'avec votre couteau, nous pourrions réussir à faire bouger ces pierres »

Elizabeth hocha la tête, furieuse de ne pas avoir eu cette idée elle-même

Tandis que Barbossa s'activait, il reprit la parole

« Dites moi comment vous êtes évadée des geôles de la Compagnie ?

- J'ai tué le gardien. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton évasif

- Allons Madame Turner, racontez moi.. » La pressa Barbossa

Elizabeth grimaça et céda

« Je lui ai fait croire que je le désirais et je lui ai pris son arme » Expliqua-t-elle sobrement

Barbossa s'en arrêta de s'acharner sur les pierres et la regarda avec interrogation

« Vous est il déjà arrivé d'élaborer un plan sans utiliser votre propre corps comme appât Madame Turner ?

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama Elizabeth. Mais ça m'a paru…

- Le plus simple. » Compléta Barbossa

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, trop affamée pour se disputer.

« Généralement, ils viennent de part là. La renseigna Barbossa

- Qui donc ?

- Les rats… »

Elizabeth grimaça puis se tourna vers l'endroit qu'il lui avait désigné. Son cœur manqua un battement et son estomac se tordit en apercevant deux bestioles occupées à se lisser les moustaches.

« Lorsque nous serons trop faibles, ils n'hésiteront pas. La renseigna Barbossa

- Je ne vous savais pas un tel spécialiste en rat. » Le railla Elizabeth

Loin de se formaliser, le pirate se redressa

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve enfermé sans rien à manger Madame Turner. Et j'ai vu pas mal d'imbéciles avec vos faux scrupules mourir sous leurs attaques »

Elizabeth frissonna et se tourna vers les rats

« Le secret c'est d'être rapide. Lui expliqua Barbossa en lançant adroitement son couteau en direction d'une des bestioles qui poussa un couinement lorsque la pointe le traversa

- Impressionnant… » Murmura Elizabeth mi admirative, mi écoeurée

Barbossa détacha la bête du sol et entreprit de la dépecer avec des gestes précis

« Tant qu'il aura des rats nous ne mourrons pas de faim. La neige nous donnera de quoi boire

- En admettant qu'elle ne gèle pas. » Lui rappela Elizabeth, agacée

Barbossa se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec fatalisme et lui tendit un morceau de chair sanglante qu'elle prit sans un mot, trop affamée pour faire la fine bouche.

Les heures qui suivirent s'écoulèrent ainsi, les deux pirates se relayant pour tenter de creuser la pierre jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth, les doigts douloureux, ne laisse échapper le couteau avec un soupir découragé

« Nous n'y arriverons jamais… Ça fait des heures que nous y sommes et nous l'avons à peine entamé

- Mais nous n'avons que ça à faire. » Remarqua Barbossa

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, fixant avec inquiétude le soupirail par lequel la neige continuait à s'infiltrer dans leur cellule. Avec un frisson, elle ramena ses bras autour d'elle, cherchant à se réchauffer. Barbossa s'en aperçut et se laissa tomber dans un coin, le plus éloigné de la fenêtre

« Venez. Lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure

- Quoi ?

- Allons approchez et asseyez vous à coté de moi Madame Turner. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir froid »

Reconnaissant la justesse de l'argument, la jeune femme le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés, gardant une distance respectable.

« Madame Turner, commença Barbossa d'un ton pompeux qui fit redouter le pire à la jeune femme, lorsque je vous ai suggéré de venir près de moi, je voulais dire contre moi.

- J'avais compris mais non merci. » Répondit Elizabeth en lui lançant un regard vaguement écoeuré en tordant le nez devant l'odeur qu'il dégageait.

En effet, il y avait fort à parier que le pirate n'avait pas pris de bain depuis plusieurs mois et le nez encore délicat de la jeune femme peinait à respirer les effluves de sueur, d'alcool, de sang et … de quelques autres choses qu'il dégageait.

« Vous ne sentez pas spécialement la pomme non plus. Remarqua Barbossa en voyant sa grimace

- Et pourquoi sentirais je la pomme ? Rétorqua la jeune femme, vexée. Je n'en mange pas

- Vous avez tort. La pomme est très bonne pour les dents »

Une fois de plus, Elizabeth s'abstint de tout commentaires, remarquant pour elle-même qu'au vu de la dentition du pirate il allait lui en falloir beaucoup. Observant un silence buté, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et Barbossa haussa les épaules avant de se lever pour reprendre ses tentatives sur le mur.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent ainsi puis il vint reprendre sa place à côté d'une Elizabeth frigorifiée qui s'efforçait vainement de penser à autre chose.

« Il va bientôt faire nuit » Observa inutilement Barbossa tandis que l'obscurité envahissait peu à peu leur cellule.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, absorbée dans ses pensées et remâchant sa haine pour Tai Huang. Si elle sortait d'ici, elle lui ferait payer au centuple… Elle ne cessait de se répéter cette promesse qui la distrayait du froid et posa un regard presque hostile sur Barbossa en le voyant s'allonger à même le sol et fermer les yeux.

« Vous devriez dormir Madame Turner sans quoi vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps » Remarqua-t-il

Elizabeth se força à ne pas bouger tandis que le froid augmentait encore ( si c'était possible) et elle commença à claquer des dents sans pour autant trouver de solution à son calvaire.

Elle discerna la silhouette de Barbossa se redresser légèrement et le ton agacé du pirate s'éleva, résonnant dans l'obscurité

« Venez vous coucher près de moi. Vous aurez beaucoup moins froid »

Elizabeth hésita puis s'approcha à tâtons, soulagée que la nuit dissimule sa gêne aux yeux de son compagnon. Les bras de Barbossa se refermèrent sur elle et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant un peu de chaleur l'envelopper.

« Allons Madame Turner ça n'est pas si terrible. Commenta le pirate

- Il fait tellement froid… » Soupira Elizabeth en se pelotonnant contre lui

Barbossa ne répondit pas, conscient du corps jeune et ferme qui épousait ainsi le sien. Il faisait peut être froid mais pas encore assez pour calmer ses ardeurs masculines, sans compter que, comme Elizabeth qui avait toujours Tai Huang à l'esprit, il avait quand à lui l'idée de prendre sa revanche sur Sparrow. Et quelle revanche était plus éclatante que de prendre une chose que l'autre avait tellement désirée ?

Barbossa sourit dans l'obscurité tandis qu'Elizabeth fermait les yeux, tentant de profiter de la chaleur inespérée pour dormir un peu. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle commença à se laisser bercer par le silence et la chaleur. Contre son dos, le corps de Barbossa était une barrière contre le vent et même si il bougeait légèrement, c'était agréable de sentir un peu de chaleur glisser sur ses bras, son ventre, ses seins… Cette pensée réveilla net Elizabeth et elle poussa un glapissement outré en se dégageant

« Mais vous êtes malade ! Comment osez vous ? Et que .. Que croyez vous faire ? Bredouilla-t-elle, indignée

- Vous voulez avoir chaud non ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! »

Barbossa réprima un soupir agacé et prit sa voix la plus suave pour le répondre

« Au cas où vous l'ignoreriez, il n'y a pas des millions de façons pour deux personnes de se tenir chaud.

- Cela va très bien comme ça. J'ai assez chaud !

- Beaucoup plus depuis quelques minutes. » Ricana Barbossa

Elizabeth rougit dans l'obscurité et Barbossa continua

« Allons revenez vous coucher… Je ne vais pas vous violer Madame Turner

- Et vous espérez que je vais vous croire ? Demanda Elizabeth en grelottant

- Je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller mes forces en vous forçant. Maintenant revenez ou bientôt vous serez aussi morte que le rat qui jouait ici il y a une heure »

Elizabeth déglutit. Elle avait froid. C'était horrible d'avoir froid ainsi. A cet instant elle aurait vendu son âme pour une bonne flambée… Avec réticences, elle reprit sa place, le bras de Barbossa l'entourant immédiatement tandis que son dos rencontrait un os atrocement dur contre lequel elle remua, cherchant une position confortable

« Brave petite. » Commenta le pirate, la respiration lourde.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, à demi rassurée par ses protestations et se pelotonna sans toutefois fermer les yeux, espérant que l'autre s'endorme avant elle. Sauf que Barbossa était à des lieues de parvenir à dormir. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme sentit ses doigts caresser légèrement l'étoffe de sa robe, s'attardant sur ses manches.

« Arrêtez. Siffla Elizabeth entre ses dents, en s'avouant toutefois que le contact était agréable

- C'est pour vous réchauffer » Rétorqua Barbossa sans s'arrêter, sa main se promenant à présent sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth soupira légèrement en sentant une douce chaleur l'envahir tandis qu'il la resserrait un peu plus contre lui. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit la main de Barbossa remonter légèrement sur sa poitrine, glissant sur l'étoffe tandis que la respiration du pirate accélérait. Elizabeth ne bougea pas. Après tout la caresse était somme toute innocente et il fallait admettre que le pirate avait raison sur un point : elle avait plus chaud comme ça.

Encouragé par son silence, Barbossa resserra son étreinte, empoignant les seins de la jeune femme à deux mains tandis qu'il les massait rudement, les pressant dans ses paumes. Elizabeth lâcha un soupir satisfait et il glissa sa main jusqu'au décolleté, savourant le contact avec la peau de la jeune femme. Elizabeth soupira

« Il ne faut pas. Le reprit elle

-Pas quoi ? » Rétorqua Barbossa en empoignant ses seins sous sa robe, les caressant rapidement.

Elizabeth tenta faiblement de se dégager mais il la retint tout en s'exhortant au calme. En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait fait longtemps que la jeune femme aurait été dûment prise de gré ou de force. Mais un tel acte compliquerait sérieusement sa détention sans compter qu'il ne perdait de vue sa revanche envers Sparrow et était bien décidé à se voir offrir ce qui avait été refusé à son rival. Ce serait une petite compensation pour la perte du Pearl. De son côté Elizabeth balbutiait, cherchant ses mots tandis qu'une chaleur diffuse et bienvenue montait en elle

« Mais parce que .. Parce que… Je .. Je ne vous aime pas » Répondit elle en désespoir de cause.

Barbossa dédaigna l'argument et sa main gauche défit prestement le petit lacet qui enfermait la poitrine d'Elizabeth. Un gémissement outré salua son geste lorsque le froid glissa sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Les mains de Barbossa l'enveloppèrent brusquement, s'amusant à l'agacer.

« Hector… Je… » Tenta de le reprendre Elizabeth qui avait de plus en plus chaud.

La main du pirate se posa sur sa bouche, la forçant à se taire et il glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à sa poitrine, sa langue léchant sa peau nue alors qu'il passait sur elle. Réduite au silence, Elizabeth sentit son corps se tendre instinctivement vers l'autre et Barbossa continua, faisant battre son cœur plus fort. Au bout d'un moment, il relâcha sa bouche et lui prit la main, la guidant jusqu'à sa chemise et la glissa en dessous, la forçant à caresser son torse.

Les joues rouges dans l'obscurité, Elizabeth savoura le contact de sa peau tiède tandis que Barbossa remontait légèrement sa robe le long de sa cuisse. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa peau jusqu'à son endroit le plus intime et Elizabeth se débattit brutalement, se forçant à repousser la douce torpeur qui l'envahissait.

« Arrêtez ça » Gémit elle

Sur elle, Barbossa ne répondit tout d'abord pas, puis sa voix s'éleva dans l'obscurité, légèrement altérée

« Elizabeth, croyez bien que je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur. Mais si nous ne trouvons pas un moyen efficace de nous réchauffer nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps. Surtout vous »

Elizabeth cligna des yeux, l'esprit embrumé par les sensations que les caresses de Barbossa faisaient monter en elle. Elle avait chaud maintenant. Vraiment très chaud.

« Je… Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, se mordant les lèvres en sentant un doigt s'immiscer en elle.

- Vous étiez prête à vous offrir pour obtenir le Feu de Glace. Je vous propose la même chose pour survivre. Ce n'est que de la piraterie »

Elizabeth avait beau chercher elle ne trouvait rien à opposer à cela, d'autant plus que les gestes lents de Barbossa et ce qu'ils provoquaient en elle brouillaient de plus en plus ses pensées, ses cuisses s'écartant d'elles mêmes alors que le feu grondait dans son bas ventre.

Barbossa interpréta son silence comme un consentement et le cliquetis de sa ceinture résonna dans la cellule alors qu'il défaisait son fut. Elizabeth, inquiète, se redressa légèrement et rougit en sentant un morceau de chair brûlant effleurer ses lèvres les plus intimes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son corps la prit de vitesse, se cambrant vers l'homme qui avait allumé la chaleur dans ses reins. Les mains de Barbossa pétrirent ses fesses, les écartant et il se guida en elle d'une légère poussée, arrachant un cri à la jeune femme.

L'instant d'après il s'abattait sur elle, son corps collé au sien tandis que ses reins allaient et venaient. La chaleur des reins d'Elizabeth augmenta d'autant et elle gémit lourdement, nouant ses cuisses autour de la taille de Barbossa qui grogna en réponse alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément en elle.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, leur râles résonnant dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth pousse un cri étranglé, peinant à maîtriser les tremblements de son corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, Barbossa râla à son tour et le jeune femme sentit un liquide chaud se déverser en elle avant qu'il ne se retire, haletant. Barbossa se laissa retomber sur le côté et la reprit contre lui, conservant la chaleur qu'ils avaient dégagés. Brusquement épuisée, Elizabeth ferma les yeux, sombrant dans un profond sommeil.

()()

Le lendemain, lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours dans les bras de Barbossa. Renâclant à la pensée de quitter la chaleur, Elizabeth referma les yeux avant les rouvrir brutalement. La nuit écoulée venait de lui revenir en mémoire, l'humidité entre ses cuisses lui en confirmant la véracité au cas où cela aurait été nécessaire.

Sans se soucier de réveiller le pirate, Elizabeth s'écarta de lui avec horreur. Elle avait trompé Will. Elle qui avait tellement lutté pour rester intacte dans les geôles de la Compagnie puis face à Pavlov, venait de s'offrir à un homme qui… qui était assez vieux pour être son père ! Des larmes brûlantes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle commença à arpenter sa cellule, trop anéantie pour ressentir la morsure du froid

« Que vous arrive t'il ? » Demanda Barbossa d'un ton agacé et refermant son fut.

Les yeux brillants de larmes, Elizabeth se retourna vers lui

« Comment osez vous poser cette question ! Vous … vous m'avez …

- Réchauffée et donné du plaisir. » La coupa Barbossa, agacé. Pourquoi diable fallait il que cette fille s'encombre d'autant de scrupules ? Elle aurait fait un excellent pirate sans ça !

Indignée, Elizabeth avança vers lui

« Profité de moi et de ma faiblesse pour … pour…

- Vous prendre comme un homme le fait généralement avec une jolie femme. Et je dois dire Madame Turner que vous êtes particulièrement en beauté ce matin » Rétorqua Barbossa en lui baisant la main.

Son geste coupa Elizabeth dans son élan et il en profita pour reprendre l'avantage

« Allons Elizabeth, chaque heure qui passe est peut être notre dernière… Avez-vous réellement envie de passer vos derniers instants à vous disputer avec moi ou alors préférez vous continuer à vivre ? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Elle jeta un regard inquiet au soupirail qui laissait s'infiltrer le froid et songea à la chaleur que lui avait dispensée Barbossa. Peut être que Will comprendrait.. Il faisait si froid et sans ça elle.. Non si elle sortait d'ici elle ne dirait rien à Will. Jamais. Personne ne saurait.

« Bien maintenant que vous avez réfléchi, prenez ce couteau et attaquez vous à ce mur » Ordonna Barbossa.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard outré et le pirate sourit désagréablement

« Vous préférez la chasse au rat ? Ou une autre activité peut être ? Il ne fait pourtant pas si froid… » Insinua-t-il

Elizabeth lui lança un regard rageur et s'empara du couteau qu'il lui tendait

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous le planter dans le cœur

- Bonne idée.. Seulement, en admettant que vous réussissiez, je me demande qui vous réchauffera après ça…. »

Elizabeth grimaça et se retourna vers le mur, utilisant la pointe du couteau pour gratter miettes par miettes la pierre que Barbossa avait entamée le jour précédent, s'efforçant d'ignorer les mouvements du pirate derrière elle et les couinements effrayés des rats.

()()

A la fin de la journée, dix rats s'alignaient sur le sol et Elizabeth pouvait presque voir la pièce voisine de la leur en glissant un œil dans le trou qu'ils avaient fait en se relayant. Le jour déclinait vite et, les doigts douloureux à force d'avoir gratté, Elizabeth se laissa tomber sur le sol en frissonnant

« Croyez vous que nous arriverons à sortir d'ici ?

- Je me suis sorti de bien pire. » Commenta Barbossa

Désireuse de se changer les idées, Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et s'empara d'un rat machinalement.

« C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien prenez la Muerta par exemple. Une fois qu'un homme a connu cette malédiction… toute autre torture parait dérisoire à côté. Et j'ai déjà été enfermé par Pavlov.

- Quoi ? Mais alors vous connaissez ces geôles ! » S'exclama Elizabeth

Barbossa lui lança un regard las

« Il n'a pas qu'une seule prison Madame Turner »

Elizabeth tiqua. L'appellation lui rappelait trop bien Will et sa faute à son égard

« Appelez moi donc Elizabeth…

- Très bien Elizabeth, donc la dernière fois je m'en suis sorti grâce à l'imbécillité des gardiens sans toutefois utiliser le genre de subterfuge qui a vos faveurs »

Elizabeth rougit légèrement et posa un regard dégoûté sur le rat

« Je hais ces bestioles… Remarqua-t-elle, désireuse de changer de sujet

- J'aurais bien autre chose à vous offrir mais je ne crois pas que ma proposition vous plaise..

- Dites toujours. » Grommela Elizabeth

Un regard éloquent lui répondit et Elizabeth bafouilla en détournant les yeux de l'entrejambe que Barbossa lui désignait

« C'est écoeurant ! Je ne suis pas une putain…

- Mais vous sauriez me procurer beaucoup de chaleur en agissant ainsi …

- Et pendant ce temps je gèlerai ! S'exclama Elizabeth avec vivacité

- Allons Elizabeth, je compte bien vous tenir aussi chaud que possible… »

La jeune femme se leva à la hâte et s'écarta

« Je me passerais de vos services Capitaine Barbossa

- Quoi ?

- Ça veut dire non ! » Explosa Elizabeth en se pelotonnant dans un coin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle tremblait tellement de froid qu'elle ne protesta pas lorsque Barbossa se glissa contre elle. Dans la semi obscurité, le pirate glissa ses mains sur son ventre avant de les remonter fermement jusqu'à ses seins, la caressant lentement

« Allons Elizabeth, vous avez froid » Murmura Barbossa

Elizabeth soupira lourdement et se retourna vers lui

« Vous profitez de la situation

- Comme vous profitez de moi pour vous réchauffer, »rétorqua Barbossa en se penchant pour lécher ses seins

Un gémissement sifflant échappa à Elizabeth et son corps s'enflamma brutalement. Résignée, elle passa ses mains sur le torse noueux du pirate et entreprit de le caresser maladroitement. Lorsque, longtemps après, elle se pelotonna dans les bras du pirate, les cuisses humides de la semence qu'il avait répandu en elle, elle calma ses regrets en se disant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens d'avoir chaud au milieu de l'enfer de glace dans lequel les avait enfermé Pavlov…


	8. Libres !

_**Bonjour à tous ! Encore un grand merci à Kira et à Poty pour leurs reviews !**_

_**Poty : thanks a lot, I hope that you'll like this one**_

_**Kira : Lol tes jeux de mots sont pourris ! Sinon excellent résumé de la situation au chapitre 6 **_

_**Voici la suite des déboires d'Hector et Liz … Et aussi l'avant dernier de cette histoire si mes calculs sont bons. J'espère qu'il vous plaira …. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 7**

Les jours s'écoulaient dans la prison de Pavlov. Chacun étant une répétition des précédents pour les deux reclus. Le trou dans le mur progressait lentement. Bientôt, Elizabeth pourrait passer sa main, surtout parce qu'elle avait beaucoup maigri à force de ne se nourrir que de rats. Les nuits étaient de plus en plus froides et la neige s'amoncelait sous le soupirail. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas froid. Principalement parce que lorsque le jour déclinait, ils trouvaient assez de forces pour se rejoindre et consommer une union qu'Elizabeth aurait trouvée risible si on lui en avait parlé quelques semaines plus tôt

Cependant chaque nuit elle offrait son corps à Barbossa en échange de la chaleur et de la jouissance. Son esprit fatigué avait définitivement repoussé tout scrupules et elle se noyait dans le plaisir et la chaleur éphémère de leurs étreintes. Ils n'en parlaient pas. Ils se contentaient d'unir leur corps et de gémir dans le silence de leur prison, leurs étreintes se faisant plus violentes à mesure que la température extérieure diminuait. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas. Ils ne parlaient pas non plus d'amour ou d'autres fadaises qu'Elizabeth trouvait si importantes dans sa vie d'avant. Barbossa, lui, était secrètement satisfait de la situation… Certes manger des rats n'avait rien de plaisant. Mais avec l'aide d'Elizabeth, le trou dans le mur avançait et il savourait chaque nuit le plaisir de posséder une chose que Jack avait désiré sans obtenir.

Au début timide, Elizabeth s'était révélée une bonne apprentie dans les plaisirs de la chair et Barbossa appréciait sa fougue qui le laissait invariablement pantelant mais au moins assez épuisé pour ne plus ressentir la morsure du froid. Oui Elizabeth Turner avait changé sa réclusion. En bien.

Barbossa était donc occupé à guetter le rat dodu qui ne se décidait pas à franchir les barreaux ce qui signerait son arrêt de mort lorsqu' Elizabeth poussa un cri de victoire qui fit s'enfuir l'animal

« Madame Turner ne criez donc pas comme ça ! » Ragea Barbossa à qui avait échu la délicate tâche de chasser pour de bon au vu des maigres performances d'Elizabeth.

La jeune femme ne tint pas compte de sa rebuffade et tourna un visage noir de crasse vers lui

« Les pierres bougent ! Une poussée …et

- A nous la liberté ! Triompha Barbossa

- Une journée de travail… » Estima Elizabeth

Tout deux se sourirent sans songer qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait derrière le mur. Seule comptait la réussite. Un vent glacial s'engouffra par le soupirail et Elizabeth ramena ses bras autour d'elle tandis que Barbossa, fourbu se laissait tomber contre le mur, le dos contre le trou

Elizabeth, les yeux cernés de fatigue, le fixa. Ses mains frottèrent ses bras et elle soupira

« Seigneur c'est de pire en pire .. Quel enfer

- Nous ne sommes pas dans les Caraïbes….

- Je sais mais j'ai trop froid… » Soupira la jeune femme en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre

Barbossa tendit la main et l'attira contre lui

« Un peu de chaleur ?

- Je croyais que vous étiez fatigué… Objecta-t-elle sans grande conviction en jetant un regard vers l'extérieur. Il ne fait même pas encore nuit…

- Allons ce n'est qu'un détail… » Souffla Barbossa en promenant sa main sur son corps

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, se forçant à se détendre tandis que le désir familier montait en elle… Encore une chose qu'elle n'aurait pas crue si on le lui avait dit : mais elle en était bel et bien venue à désirer Barbossa dont les mains savaient si bien agacer et tourmenter son corps inexpérimenté.

Le pirate glissa sa main sous sa robe et remonta jusqu'à son intimité encore humide de leurs ébats précédents tandis qu'il défaisait son fut de l'autre main

« Venez » Lui enjoignit il en la forçant à s'asseoir sur son sexe, dos à lui

Elizabeth gémit en sentant sa chaude érection la prendre et commença à bouger lentement, guider par les mains de Barbossa, qui, écartant son corsage, caressaient la peau nue de ses seins.

La chaleur monta brusquement et bientôt l'espace résonna de leurs râles, chacun perdu dans son propre plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'un rire froid ne brise l'instant. Elizabeth frémit et ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant de plein fouet le regard méprisant de Pavlov

« J'ai toujours été curieux de voir ce que cela faisait de mettre un mâle et une femelle pirate ensemble. Ricana-t-il. Beckett aussi s'est posé cette question sans toutefois oser l'expérience. Je me demande ce qu'il penserait en voyant le résultat. »

Rouge de honte, Elizabeth s'immobilisa, consciente des mains de Barbossa crispées sur ses seins et de son souffle rauque dans son cou

« Me ferez vous la joie de m'offrir une portée ? Se moqua Pavlov. J'ai toujours trouvé que les chiens étaient un sujet d'étude fascinant, bien plus que les rats mais il me semble que vous en savez plus long que moi à ce sujet » Ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil en direction des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol.

Elizabeth sentit des larmes d'humiliation lui monter aux cils en se représentant le spectacle qu'ils devaient offrir, elle avec ses jupons relevés et Barbossa occupé à la prendre comme un soudard de la pire espèce. Elle sentit le corps du pirate se tendre et la main de Barbossa la retint, la forçant à rester en place.

« Regardez vous… Vous copulez comme des bêtes… Se moqua de nouveau Pavlov. Quand je pense que vous aviez tant de scrupules à vous offrir Elizabeth Swann

- Je préfère cent fois le Capitaine Barbossa à vous… Répondit Elizabeth avec le plus de mépris dont elle était capable

- Les chiennes retrouvent leurs pareils. Rétorqua Pavlov en s'écartant. J'en ai assez vu. Je reviendrais voir si vous m'offrez une portée » Déclara-t-il en s'éloignant

Elizabeth serra les poings, ulcérée tandis que Barbossa la ramenait contre lui

« Vous n'avez rien dit ! Ragea-t-elle

- Non… Je préfère qu'il nous croit occupé à copuler sans cesse plutôt que préparant une évasion. Souffla Barbossa à son oreille. Et sauf votre respect, vous êtes la plus délicieuse des femelles que j'ai connu depuis longtemps »

Elizabeth tourna le visage vers lui tandis qu'il réveillait son propre désir à l'aide de mouvements saccadés.

« Finissons Elizabeth… Ensuite nous parlerons » Lui déclara aimablement Barbossa en la reprenant sans autre forme de politesse

La jeune femme poussa un cri de rage et de plaisir mêlés tandis qu'il la poussait en avant, la forçant à s'appuyer sur ses avants bras

« Comme ça … Râla Barbossa. Il avait la pierre autour du cou…

- Quoi ? » Haleta Elizabeth dont le corps appelait un assouvissement rapide

Barbossa la satisfit avant d'exploser à son tour. Sonnée, Elizabeth se dégagea, les membres douloureux

« Demain.. » Râla Barbossa en la maintenant contre lui

()()

La nuit était tombée lorsque le froid les réveilla et Elizabeth poussa un gémissement désespéré en le sentant la caresser

« Quand il fera jour… Nous forcerons ce mur puis nous sortirons d'ici. Lui annonça Barbossa

- Et s'il ne cède pas ?

- Tout les bastions finissent par céder… Souffla Barbossa en glissant ses mains sur son corps

- Nous ne pouvons pas.. Haleta Elizabeth encore marquée par le souvenir du mépris de Pavlov

- Un peu de chaleur Madame Turner… » Siffla Barbossa en la faisant sienne avec un gémissement rauque

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, renonçant à lutter. C'était trop demander. Lutter c'était refuser la chaleur, refuser le seul plaisir qui l'empêchait de devenir complètement folle. Refuser l'étreinte de Barbossa se serait comme accepter de mourir. Un cri bestial lui échappa alors qu'il se faisait brutal et elle frissonna en le sentant grossir en elle

« Mais si… un bébé… S'inquiéta-t-elle

- Trop tard pour s'en soucier. » Lui rétorqua Barbossa en jaillissant en elle

Elizabeth lui répondit par un râle et le pirate se retira

« Du reste si j'en crois le sang qui macule vos cuisses depuis quatre jours et qui n'a rien de virginal vous êtes à l'abri de tout hôte qui révélerait notre arrangement » Poursuivit Barbossa

Elizabeth rougit violemment devant cet exposé cru de ses dérangements féminins mais Barbossa poursuivit dans l'obscurité

« Demain nous sortirons d'ici puis nous ferons cracher cette maudite pierre à Pavlov »

Devant cette déclaration qui rejoignait si bien ses propres pensées, Elizabeth oublia sa honte et se nicha sans gêne contre son compagnon

« Puis je retrouverais Tai Huang et je lui ferais regretter d'avoir vu le jour. » Déclara-t-elle sans même se rendre compte du changement que trahissaient ses paroles : elle avait récupéré l'Empress pour obtenir le Feu de Glace afin de mener une vie calme avec Will…Or à présent, une seule idée l'obsédait : récupérer son navire et se venger de son second mutin.

Barbossa s'en aperçut mais ne releva pas, songeant que décidemment Elizabeth Swann était une pirate née… dès l'instant où elle avait un mentor à la hauteur. Et il entendait bien être celui là… Son triomphe sur Sparrow n'en serait que plus éclatant

()()

Le lendemain, Barbossa et Elizabeth se mirent au travail d'arrache pied, galvanisés par les promesses de la nuit écoulée. Jusqu'au moment où il fallut bien admettre que, sans levier, ils n'iraient pas bien loin. Barbossa examina la cellule avec rage et finit par apercevoir un barreau abandonné au milieu de l'allée qui menait à leur cellule

« C'est ça qu'il nous faut. » Déclara-t-il avec assurance

Elizabeth toisa l'objet et avança d'un air décidé vers les barreaux. Elle tendit le bras au maximum mais sa main se referma sur le vide

« C'est pas vrai. Ragea-t-elle. Ce maudit foutredieu de métal est trop loin »

Barbossa lui lança un coup d'œil surpris et la jeune femme se justifia

« Que croyez vous qu'on apprenne dans les geôles de la Compagnie ?

- A réfléchir. Rétorqua Barbossa. Il nous faut de quoi approcher ce « foutredieu de métal » pour s'en saisir »

Elizabeth grinça des dents et l'observa

« Votre foulard…. Et …

- Une pierre ferait l'affaire. Renchérit Barbossa

- Voilà… » Murmura Elizabeth qui n'y avait pas pensé

Quelques instants plus tard et quelques essais infructueux essuyés, Elizabeth tourna un visage radieux sur son compagnon

« Il suffit de tirer vers nous et je pourrais attraper le métal »

Tout deux se jaugèrent du regard en comprenant ce que cela signifiait

« Je prends la barre. Déclara Elizabeth

- Je ne vous laisserais pas me doubler. » Renchérit Barbossa

Elizabeth soupira et lui tendit la main

« On reste ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sortis

- D'accord.

- Après chacun pour soi.. » Murmura Elizabeth en louchant sur le compas que Barbossa portait à la ceinture

Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire faux et tout deux reprirent leurs tentatives,les gestes rendus maladroits par la fatigue et la faim.

Finalement un bruit de frottement couronna leurs efforts et Elizabeth glissa des doigts tremblants sur le métal, le ramenant vers eux

« Parfait. Donnez le moi, je vais forcer le mur

- Et… Si , si c'est encore une prison derrière… » Demanda Elizabeth, le cœur étreint par le doute

Barbossa lui adressa un regard fatigué

« Et bien nous creuserons un autre trou…

- Un autre trou » Répéta la jeune femme d'un ton découragé.

Pourtant lorsque Barbossa glissa la barre de métal dans le trou qu'ils avaient faits et commença à exercer une pression, le cœur de la jeune femme bondit de joie. Après tout peu importait ce qu'il y avait derrière, réussir était déjà un progrès. Avec un halètement, Barbossa ploya un peu plus et un craquement retentit, suivit de l'éboulement d'une partie du mur. Le pirate eut juste le temps de s'écarter et de pousser rudement Elizabeth en arrière, les sauvant de justesse.

Elizabeth, sur le sol poussa un gémissement de rage : au lieu de libérer le passage promis, leur efforts n'avaient servis qu'à faire s'écrouler une partie du mur, les pierres leur bloquant à présent l'accès. A ses côtés, Barbossa soupira lourdement.

« Nous ne sortirons jamais d'ici… » Déclara Elizabeth sans émotion

Barbossa lui lança un regard aigu et glissa son bras autour d'elle, la voyant frissonner

« Demain nous tâcherons de déblayer ce mur… En espérant ne pas être ensevelis »

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à lui répondre par une réplique cinglante lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent sur le soupirail

Un sourire tremblant se forma sur ses lèvres et elle se précipita sur le tas de neige. Elle referma ses mains sur les barreaux et commença à tirer de toutes ses forces, rejointe par Barbossa qui, comme elle, venait de remarquer qu'un côté du soupirail s'était affaissé.

Ils luttèrent contre les barreaux de longues minutes avant d'être projetés en arrière, emportés par l'élan

« Rien de cassé ? » Demanda négligemment Barbossa

Allongée à même le sol, Elizabeth savoura pour la première fois la caresse du vent glacial sur son visage, des larmes de joies roulant sur ses joues

« Non…

- Bien dans ce cas je suggère que nous sortions d'ici » Lui répondit Barbossa

Elizabeth se remit douloureusement sur ses jambes et avança jusqu'au soupirail

« C'est haut »Commenta-t-elle

Ils échangèrent un regard méfiant puis elle reprit

« Faites moi la courte échelle et je vous hisserais

- Non. Vous me faites la courte échelle et je vous hisse. Je suis plus lourd que vous »

Elizabeth le fixa et réfléchit à toute vitesse

« Le compas de Jack. Donnez le moi

- Sûrement pas !

- Et moi je ne vous ferai pas la courte échelle si je n'ai pas le compas. Rétorqua Elizabeth.

- Votre manque de confiance en moi me blesse énormément

- J'en suis navrée. Le compas. » Exigea Elizabeth en tendant la main

Barbossa tiqua

« Allons Hector pressez vous ! » S'agaça Elizabeth

Avec un soupir, le pirate lui tendit le compas. Elizabeth l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque et un sourire amer aux lèvres constata qu'il pointait désespérément vers le soupirail… et la liberté.

« Madame Turner… Pouvez vous .. Vous mettre à quatre pattes. Lui demanda Barbossa avec affectation

- J'accède à votre requête Capitaine Barbossa » Répondit Elizabeth sur le même ton en réprimant un gémissement en sentant la morsure de la neige sur ses membres

Ses bras tremblèrent et elle poussa un gémissement de douleur en sentant la botte de Barbossa prendre appui sur son dos. Un cri lui échappa et elle retomba le visage dans la neige lorsqu'il prit une brutale impulsion se hissant vers la liberté. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, la jeune femme peinant à reprendre son souffle alors qu'il lui semblait que ses os avaient été brisés puis la voix de Barbossa s'éleva quelques mètres plus haut

« Elizabeth ? Vous allez bien

- J'ai connu mieux… Gémit elle en se redressant lentement, soulagée de constater qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé. Heureusement que vous n'avez mangé que des rats durant les dernières semaines

- Arrêtez donc de perdre du temps, il recommence à neiger. Récupérez mon chapeau et prenez ma main » Lui enjoignit Barbossa

Elizabeth ne put retenir son sourire à la pensée que même dans de telles conditions, Barbossa n'en oubliait pas son précieux couvre chef. Elle le ramassa lentement et se posta sous le soupirail

« Je l'ai. Cria-t-elle

- Prenez ma main »

Elizabeth referma ses doigts sur le poignet de Barbossa et se sentit soulevée du sol. Serrant le chapeau dans sa main libre elle battit des pieds à la recherche d'une prise puis au bout d'un moment, elle sentit la neige sous son torse tandis que Barbossa finissait de la traîner sur le sol avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés avec un soupir

Essoufflée elle aussi, la jeune femme inspira de longues goulées d'air avant de se redresser, clignant des yeux sous la blancheur immaculée du paysage qu'éclairait la lumière déclinante du soleil. Barbossa fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et il se redressa. Il remit son chapeau avec un sourire satisfait puis se tourna vers elle

« Maintenant le compas Madame Turner »

Elizabeth se redressa et lui fit face

« Quel compas ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un air ingénu

- Celui de Jack. Vous aviez dit que vous me le rendriez une fois sortie d'ici

- Pas du tout. Je n'ai rien dit de tel » Rétorqua Elizabeth

Barbossa la regarda d'un air outré et elle sourit légèrement

« Ça veut dire non Hector

- Je pourrais vous le reprendre de force

- Et moi je pourrais me servir de mon couteau pour vous empêcher de le faire. Rétorqua la jeune femme

- Ce n'est pas très … élégant ni très correct. Observa Barbossa

- Depuis quand les pirates sont-ils élégants ? » Ironisa Elizabeth.

Les deux compères se jaugèrent du regard, chacun estimant ses chances de terrasser l'autre puis Elizabeth brisa le silence

« Il fera bientôt nuit et la neige tombe. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit dehors

- Rien ne vous empêche de retourner à l'intérieur. Se moqua Barbossa

- Non merci. »

Barbossa observa son air buté puis reprit à regrets

« Il semble que nous devions faire équipe.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi

- Vous avez le compas. Pavlov porte la pierre sur lui. Et aussi agile que vous soyez je doute que vous ayez le dessus sur lui si vous êtes seule » Répondit Barbossa

Elizabeth parut réfléchir un instant

« Dans ce cas, je suppose que nous devons rester ensemble… Mais je ne vous laisserais pas la pierre

- J'étais à sa recherche en premier.

- Et moi j'en ai besoin pour sauver Will. »

Ils échangèrent un regard las et Elizabeth soupira

« Et si… nous trouvions un accord avec Calypso. Un accord qui nous donnerait satisfaction à tout les deux ! » S'exclama-t-elle, une expression rusée sur le visage

Barbossa la regarda avec méfiance

« Qu'avez-vous en tête ?

- Et bien vous voulez l'immortalité non ?

- C'est exact.

- Et moi je veux que Will échappe au Hollandais Volant. Prenez sa place , vous deviendrez immortel et Will sera libre. Ainsi nous serons tout les deux satisfaits » Exposa Elizabeth d'un air content d'elle-même

Barbossa secoua la tête

« Laissez moi réfléchir à votre suggestion… Vous voulez que je remplace votre mari dans sa malédiction

- Oui tout à fait ! S'exclama Elizabeth avant de se reprendre. Enfin je veux dire… Imaginez : Le Grand Capitaine Barbossa, le Guide des Morts et le Fabuleux Capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Vous seriez craint et admiré… Je suis même certaine que Calypso vous offrirait un nouveau chapeau : celui là est un peu défraîchi » Grimaça-t-elle

Barbossa réfléchit… L'idée était séduisante mais il avait tendance à se méfier des malédictions…

« Et imaginez la tête de Jack en l'apprenant ! » S'exclama Elizabeth.

Barbossa sourit un peu plus largement

« Vous seriez le Roi des Océans. Beaucoup mieux qu'un simple Seigneur Pirate. Lui glissa Elizabeth d'un ton persuasif

- Je vais y penser Madame Turner. L 'idée est plaisante mais ..

- Pas de mais. C'est le seul moyen d'être satisfaits tout les deux. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez encore beaucoup de temps devant vous. Persifla Elizabeth

- Si vous continuez sur cette voie c'est le votre qui sera compté. Lui rétorqua Barbossa outré. Je suggère que nous remettions la suite de cette aimable conversation à plus tard. J'aimerais trouver un abri pour la nuit et je suis certain que vous aussi. Observa-t-il en la voyant frissonner

- Et à manger. Répondit Elizabeth avec conviction en commençant à marcher

- Je prendrais plutôt par là… » Soupira Barbossa en lui désignant la direction opposée

Un regard hautain lui répondit et Elizabeth commença à patauger dans la neige, transie

« C'est vous qui connaissez le coin » Ironisa-t-elle

A bout de forces, Barbossa préféra ne pas rétorquer et tout deux se mirent en route, pressé de trouver un abri avant que la nuit ne soit totalement tombée.

()()

Ils marchèrent longtemps, les dents serrées sous l'effort sans voir le moindre être vivant que ce soit un animal ou un homme. Finalement Elizabeth grimaça

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est par là ?

- Oui.

- Mais comment pouvez le savoir avec toute cette neige ! » S'exclama Elizabeth en regardant d'un air dégoûté autour d'elle.

La nuit était tombée depuis près d'une heure et la lune donnait à la neige une lueur sinistre qui ne faisait rien pour rassurer la jeune femme. Barbossa se retourna vers elle et sourit brusquement

« Là bas… Une cheminée ! »

Elizabeth tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée et un franc sourire éclaira son visage. Une cheminée… Et qui fumait ! Cela signifiait un feu, un repas chaud ! Sans réfléchir elle se précipita en avant et Barbossa pataugea dans la neige pour la rejoindre

« Attendez donc. Vous croyez qu'ils vont nous laisser entrer comme ça ?

- Allons personne ne peut laisser quelqu'un dehors par un temps pareil ! S'insurgea Elizabeth. Les règles de l'hospitalité…

- Ne s'appliquent pas aux pirates.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de leur dire qui nous sommes… » Observa Elizabeth

Barbossa la toisa

« On voit que vous ne vous êtes pas regardée dans une glace. Sans parler du joli souvenir que vous portez au bas de votre dos..

- Comment savez-vous que… » Commença Elizabeth avant de s'interrompre en rougissant de la stupidité de sa question

Le regard de Barbossa lui répondit avec éloquence et elle se redressa

« Je ne compte pas me déshabiller devant eux

- Moi qui pensait que c'était votre plan pour vous laisser entrer…

- Pourquoi vous en avez un ?

- Oui. Vous frappez, vous attirez un homme dehors et je le tue. »

Elizabeth s'arrêta net

« Quoi ? Mais qui vous dit que..

- C'est un repaire de chasseur. Lui annonça Barbossa

- Vous n'en savez rien !

- Si. Maintenant avancez et souriez » Lui ordonna Barbossa

Elizabeth obéit tout en se promettant d'agir à sa manière le moment venu.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se présenta à la porte, le ventre grognant sous l'effet des effluves de soupe qui lui parvenaient, flattant ses narines. Défaillant presque de faim elle frappa à la porte. Un concert de rire gras lui répondit et elle entendit une chaise racler le sol. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, lui laissant voir trois hommes attablés en plus de celui qui venait de lui ouvrir. Relevant la tête, Elizabeth se tourna vers ce dernier

« Pouvons nous entrer ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Les hommes s'entreregardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Songeant que cela partait mal, Elizabeth le regarda d'un air suppliant, espérant qu'il comprendrait. L'homme qui lui avait ouvert se tourna vers ses compagnons et leur adressa quelques mots en russe avant de la prendre par le bras

« Quoi ? S'affola Elizabeth. Lâchez moi »

Sans tenir compte de ses protestations, l'homme s'adressa à nouveau à ses compagnons en riant et la tira vers l'étable adjacente. Elizabeth frissonna en comprenant ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire et commença à se débattre faiblement. L'autre la poussa dans l'étable . Elle sentit la chaleur des bêtes qui dormaient là et un cheval hennit en se voyant dérangé. Là l'homme la poussa sur la paille et s'assit sur elle, déchirant sa robe. Elizabeth hoqueta de détresse et la voix de Barbossa s'éleva brusquement, s'exprimant en russe.

L'instant d'après Elizabeth sentit un liquide chaud inonder son dos et l'homme qui la maintenait s'écroula au sol.

« Pensez vous toujours que votre méthode soit la bonne madame Turner ? » Ironisa Barbossa

La jeune femme dédaigna de répondre et se précipita vers le cadavre pour le dépouiller du long coutelas de chasse qu'il portait. Barbossa hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur et la regarda

« Combien ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

- Trois à l'intérieur de ce que j'ai vu. Répondit Elizabeth sur le même ton.

- Attirez en un dehors. Je vous couvre.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. » Rétorqua Elizabeth en serrant le coutelas.

Elle se présenta à la porte quelques secondes plus tard et cogna à cette dernière. Un homme vint lui ouvrir et la regarda avec surprise, cherchant son compagnon. Elizabeth lui sourit brièvement et avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre lui enfonça son coutelas dans le ventre, avant de le ressortir, écartant l'homme.

« Je vous avais dit de l'attirer ! Gronda Barbossa en se ruant sur l'homme le plus proche

- J'ai pas pu résister. » Rétorqua Elizabeth en courant après le quatrième qui se précipitait vers un fusil

Son couteau s'enfonça dans la nuque de l'homme au moment où il refermait sa main sur le fusil tandis que Barbossa, ayant enfin le dessus tranchait la gorge de son adversaire.

Les deux compagnons reprirent lentement leur souffle puis Barbossa la regarda

« Voulez vous un peu de soupe ?

- Nous devrions déjà les sortir. Rétorqua Elizabeth en désignant les deux corps.

- Vous êtes trop sentimentale. Soupira Barbossa en traînant le premier sur le sol.

Elizabeth ne répliqua pas et se précipita sur la marmite fumante, s'empressant de remplir deux bols à ras bord.

Barbossa entra et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux cadavres restant avant de venir la rejoindre. Médusé, il l'observa tandis qu'elle buvait la soupe brûlante à même le bol avec un grognement satisfait puis l'imita, tout deux se jetant sur le pain dur pour le déchiqueter.

Une fois le bol de soupe dûment avalé et un second servi, ils se firent face.

« Qu'allons nous faire ? Demanda Elizabeth. Vous avez dit que Pavlov l'avait sur lui »

Barbossa prit le temps d'avaler sa bouchée

« Autour de son cou, je l'ai aperçu lorsque hier il vous insultait si copieusement. Je pense qu'il l'a toujours sur lui.»

En entendant cette hypothèse, Elizabeth grinça des dents, songeant au nombre de fois où elle aurait pu lui subtiliser le collier.

« Dès que nous aurons pris un peu de repos nous repartirons, nous trouverons bien un moyen de le trouver seul » Poursuivit Barbossa

Elizabeth se cala dans son siège et ferma brièvement les yeux, savourant la chaleur du feu qui pétillait derrière elle. Puis, ses instincts reprirent le dessus et elle observa

« Il n'est jamais seul. Deux ou trois hommes lui servent de garde du corps et ils ne sont jamais bien loin lorsqu'il sort. »

Barbossa tiqua

« Alors il faudra pénétrer chez lui. Vous connaissez les lieux ?

- Assez pour faire un plan. Répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire froid au souvenir du nombre d'heures passées chez le comte.

- Sa chambre ?

- Je ne suis pas allée jusque là. Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Dommage. Le surprendre dans son sommeil aurait été un avantage »

Elizabeth haussa les épaules et examina la pièce dans laquelle l'homme qu'elle avait tué, gisait.

« La mort n'est jamais belle à voir…Observa Barbossa

- Je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que vous ou moi. Répondit froidement Elizabeth en se levant pour faire les poches du cadavre.

- Trop d'honneur de faire partie de votre plan de survie. » Lui répondit Barbossa.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, le regard brillant en apercevant un grand baquet qui ne semblait attendre que d'être rempli. Maintenant que son estomac était calmé, elle sentait sa peau la démanger…Barbossa suivit son regard

« Il y a un puit dans la cour… Il suffirait de faire chauffer de l'eau »

Elizabeth tourna un regard brillant vers lui

« Trouvez leurs réserves de nourriture, je m'en occupe. » Annonça Barbossa en se levant

Reconnaissante, Elizabeth ne protesta pas et commença à fouiller la pièce. Lorsque l'eau fut chaude, elle avait rassemblé des légumes et une viande grasse qu'elle ne connaissait pas ( mais tant que ce n'était pas du rat !) ainsi qu'une bouteille pleine de vodka et deux pommes… En les voyant, le regard de Barbossa s'alluma

« Votre bain est prêt Madame. Plaisanta-t-il

- Notre bain vous voulez dire… le baquet est assez grand pour deux et vous en avez autant besoin que moi. Le repas cuira pendant ce temps »

Barbossa la regarda avec surprise et Elizabeth haussa les épaules en se débarrassant de ses vêtements crasseux

« Allons Hector, inutile de faire chauffer deux fois de l'eau. Lui lança-t-elle. Et puis nous ne sommes plus à ça près »

Barbossa ne répondit pas et se mit en devoir de se débarrasser de ses vêtements, exhibant un torse amaigri qu'Elizabeth observa négligemment, trop occupée à se frotter à l'aide du petit morceau de savon qu'elle avait trouvé.

« Je dois dire que c'est fort agréable… Soupira Barbossa en s'enfonçant dans l'eau chaude

- Et nécessaire. » Ajouta Elizabeth en fronçant le nez.

Tout deux se frottèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que l'eau devenu marron ne refroidisse puis ils sortirent, s'enveloppant dans les capelines des chasseurs.

« Je propose que nous passions à table. » Déclara Elizabeth que la nourriture et le bain avaient mise en joie

Tout deux dévorèrent leur second repas, l'arrosant généreusement de vodka et parlant peu. Finalement alors que Barbossa croquait les deux pommes qu'elle lui avait généreusement attribué d'office, Elizabeth soupira d'un air satisfait en observant la neige qui tombait dru à l'extérieur

« Ça va recouvrir les corps. » Observa Barbossa

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et finit sa chopine d'un air décidé avant de se diriger vers le dortoir que les hommes s'étaient aménagé.

Elle se glissa sous la fourrure avec un soupir, savourant la sensation des draps rêches sur sa peau. Depuis le seuil, Barbossa la regarda

« Venez donc vous coucher. Vous devez être fatigué. » Lui enjoignit Elizabeth

Le pirate haussa le sourcil puis s'approcha du lit

« Il fait chaud ici. Commenta Elizabeth tandis qu'il se glissait à ses côtés, ignorant les autres paillasses

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez jamais assez chaud Elizabeth » répondit le pirate en refermant son bras autour d'elle

Elizabeth, les joues rougies par l'alcool s'étira

« Pourquoi pas après tout ? Murmura t'elle

- Comme vous l'avez dit, nous ne sommes plus à ça près… Et puis nous avons une alliance. Décida brusquement Hector. Nous allons suivre votre idée.

- Mon idée ? Demanda Elizabeth avant de glousser en sentant les mains de Barbossa sur son corps

- Je prendrais la place de Turner. » Répliqua Barbossa

A la mention de Will, le cœur d'Elizabeth se pinça légèrement, connaissant la morsure des remords pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant ceux-ci s'évanouirent rapidement sous l'effet des caresses précises de Barbossa et la jeune femme s'offrit sans réserve, songeant qu'après tout… Il fallait bien fêter leur nouvel accord.


	9. Victoire !

_**Coucou à tous !**_

_**Merci à Kira pour sa reviews !Effectivement entre Barbossa et Liz ... Tout est un bon prétexte... Comme tu le verras...**_

_**Donc nous retrouvons nos deux complices dont la quête se poursuit… Bonne lecture et … reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 8**

Le jour suivant leur évasion, Elizabeth se réveilla dans les bras de Barbossa ainsi qu'elle en avait pris inconsciemment l'habitude. Nullement gênée, la jeune femme savoura la chaleur ambiante avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. Songeuse, Elizabeth examina le visage de Barbossa cherchant désespérément à éveiller un quelconque sentiment, ne fut il que de la tendresse à son égard. Sans succès. Les seules pensées qui lui venaient en le voyant étaient la chaleur,le sexe facile et le plaisir.

Barbossa ouvrit les,yeux et surprit son regard. Un sourire moqueur s'épanouit sur son visage

-« Allons Madame Turner. La piraterie n'est pas affaire de sentiments. Le sexe non plus »

Elizabeth se sentit rougir et répondit avec hargne

« Profiter d'une femme n'est pas plus glorieux

- Allons Madame Turner … C'était les circonstances… A moins que … Seriez vous tombée amoureuse de moi ? Se moqua Barbossa

- Sûrement pas ! Cracha Elizabeth

- Tant mieux… Même si ce serait une belle excuse pour vous dédouaner de vos actes…

- Oh ! » S'outragea Elizabeth en reculant

Barbossa la maintint contre lui sans se laisser démonter par ses protestations. Lentement, il passa sur elle

« Madame Turner, pardon Elizabeth, seriez vous réellement tombée amoureuse ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Sûrement pas. Cracha la jeune femme

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes d'accord pour le plaisir. » Ricana Barbossa

Elizabeth ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse des ongles de l'homme sur sa peau nue puis le repoussa

« Je n'ai pas froid Capitaine Barbossa »

Le pirate lui renvoya un sourire éclatant et se leva

« Tant mieux. Nous ne perdrons pas de temps ainsi. » Déclara-t-il en s'emparant du plan que la jeune femme avait tracé la nuit précédente

A la vue du plan, l'animosité d'Elizabeth s'effaça et elle s'enveloppa dans une fourrure avant de rejoindre son compagnon

« Le mieux serait de frapper ici. Déclara-t-elle en indiquant le bureau. Il y traite ses affaires et est souvent seul. On peut y accéder par là. Indiqua-t-elle en posant son doigt sur une fenêtre

- Votre mémoire est remarquable. » Souligna Barbossa

Elizabeth lui adressa un regard perplexe et Barbossa précisa

« Madame Turner… Ma remarque ne visait pas à vous séduire. Je pense avoir obtenu plus que je ne le désirais de vous. Et sans nier les qualités certaines dont vous avez fait preuve au cours de nos ébats je dois avouer que vous n'êtes pas le genre de femme dont je pourrais m'éprendre… »

Cette fois le visage de la jeune femme accusa une stupeur mâtinée d'une pointe de dépit.

« En d'autres termes ça veut dire non Elizabeth, je ne vous aime pas . Précisa Barbossa. Même si j'admets que vos qualités physiques et votre caractère sont des plus plaisants je…

- J'ai compris l'idée. Coupa Elizabeth, plus vexée qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître. Concentrons nous sur notre but »

Barbossa ne répondit pas et sourit en voyant son air concentré alors qu'elle élaborait le trajet qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter pour coincer Pavlov. Elle n'en avait pas conscience mais aux yeux de Barbossa la lueur décidée qui brillait dans son regard et la froideur avec laquelle elle exposait son plan d'attaque étaient plus séduisantes que les plus entraînantes des minauderies.

« Qu'en pensez vous ? » Demanda Elizabeth, un pli sérieux barrant son front

J'en pense que vous êtes la plus délicieuse des pirates que j'ai côtoyé, songea Barbossa avant de se reprendre

« Bien . Mais pourquoi ne pas emprunter ce couloir ? » Demanda-t-il en posant un ongle sombre sur la carte

Elizabeth suivit le tracé et pesta entre ses dents

« Le chemin est plus direct ainsi. Du moins si votre plan est exact… Susurra Barbossa

-Il l'est. Affirma Elizabeth d'un ton coupant. Pour le chemin nous prendrons le votre »

Barbossa sourit légèrement. Il reconnaissait qu'Elizabeth était douée.. Mais elle manquait d'expérience … dans tout les domaines. Mais si l'occasion lui en était donnée il se faisait fort de pallier à toutes ses lacunes. Encore quelques mois et elle serait parfaite !

« Qu'en pensez vous ? » Demanda le jeune femme d'un ton hésitant

Barbossa se força à garder son impassibilité

« Ça pourrait marcher. Que projetez vous de faire de Pavlov ? La testa-t-il

- Le tuer. Même si la mort est encore trop charitable pour lui » Répondit spontanément Elizabeth

Barbossa maîtrisa sa satisfaction se leva, s'étirant

« Dans ce cas je suggère que nous prenions un bon repas puis que nous chevauchions jusqu'à Primorsk

- Déjà ? »S' inquiéta Elizabeth

Barbossa la fixa

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je vais tirer de l'eau » Annonça-t-il

()()

Trois heures après leur conversation, Barbossa mit le pied à l'étrier et contempla la jeune femme emmitouflée dans les fourrures qui lui faisait face

« Aurez vous assez chaud ? » Se moqua-t-il

Elizabeth resserra les fourrures autour d'elle

« Je n'ai jamais assez chaud » Grimaça-t-elle en maîtrisant son cheval nerveux

Barbossa ne releva pas et sa main caressa le compas qu'il avait récupéré un peu plus tôt pendant qu'elle prenait son bain … Presque trop facile, songea-t-il

« Allons y » Déclara Elizabeth en claquant de la langue pour faire avancer son cheval

()()

Barbossa et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard complice en voyant les premières lueurs de Primorsk briller à l'horizon.

« Dans quelques heures nous posséderons le Feu de Glace » Pavoisa Barbossa.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, le cœur gonflé d'espoir à l'idée que dans une semaine à peine elle retrouverait la chaleur des bras de Will. Une fois qu'ils auraient fêté leurs retrouvailles dignement, ils pourraient élaborer à un plan pour récupérer l'Empress et à eux deux ils réussiraient ! Ensuite ils seraient libre d'écumer les mers, de voyager, de…

« Navré de vous couper dans vos rêveries romantiques, intervint Barbossa. Mais il faudrait nous dépêcher d'agir si nous ne voulons pas perdre l'avantage de la surprise »

Elizabeth cligna des yeux et frissonna dans l'air froid de la tombée du jour. En tout cas une chose était certaine, Will et elle ne visiteraient aucun pays froid… Elle sourit légèrement à cette pensée et fit claquer ses rennes

« Et bien qu'attendez vous dans ce cas ? » Lança-t-elle à son compagnon.

Barbossa lui fit un sourire à l'ironie grinçante et entreprit de forcer son cheval à lui emboîter le pas.

Tout deux descendirent en silence la haute colline qui dominait Primorsk et Barbossa laissa dériver ses pensées… Le regard fixé sur la longue natte qui dansait dans le dos d'Elizabeth au rythme du cheval il se demanda avec cynisme comment Turner prendrait les changements de sa femme. En fait il était presque regrettable que cette dernière s'expose à nouveau à l'influence de son époux. Sans Turner, Elizabeth deviendrait un vrai pirate… Avec lui…. Rien n'était moins sûr ce qui de l'avis de Barbossa serait un vrai gâchis. A moins bien sûr qu'elle ne finisse par changer son mari …. Ce qui était fort probable si elle y était décidée. Enfin,songea Barbossa, il ne serait pas là pour voir qui du mari ou de la femme aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, il deviendrait le prochain maître du Hollandais Volant et écumerait encore les océans bien après la mort des Turner et de leur éventuelle descendance…

« Vous êtes bien silencieux » Remarqua Elizabeth, qui l'instant de nostalgie passé était de nouveau concentrée dans l'action.

Barbossa la regarda

« Je me demandais simplement s'il y avait des pommes dans l'autre monde…

- Des cageots entiers ! » S'exclama joyeusement Elizabeth

Barbossa ne répondit pas et elle s'inquiéta brusquement

« Hector ? Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis au moins ? Vous êtes toujours d'accord avec notre plan ? »

Barbossa secoua la tête et s'inclina

« Comment pourrais je ne pas être d'accord avec toutes les armes que vous avez déployé pour me convaincre ? »

Le visage d'Elizabeth se crispa légèrement à ce rappel et elle résolut en son fort intérieur d'omettre certains passages lorsqu'elle raconterait à Will comment ils avaient réussi à le libérer.

« Pressons. Déclara-t-elle, mal à l'aise. Nous ferions mieux d'y être avant qu'ils ne ferment les portes de la ville pour la nuit »

Barbossa ne répondit pas mais força son cheval à accélérer

()()

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux abords de la maison de Pavlov. Ils avaient passé les portes moins d'une heure avant qu'elles ne soient closes, s'étant ainsi garanti un passage sans questions qui auraient été gênantes. Elizabeth mit pied à terre avec souplesse et lui désigna les fenêtres derrière lesquelles on voyait luire la faible lueur des chandelles

« Pavlov est chez lui. Annonça-t-elle. Nous avons de la chance

- Sauf s'il n'y est pas seul

- Avec qui voulez vous qu'il soit ? Je l'ai fréquenté des semaines sans jamais trouver la moindre femme chez lui » Rétorqua Elizabeth

Un bref sourire éclaira le visage de Barbossa et il ne put s'empêcher de répondre d'un ton onctueux à outrance

« Vous savez Madame Turner, un homme ne reçoit pas uniquement des visites féminines qui lui permettraient de réchauffer son lit… Je conçois qu'au vu de la tournure de votre esprit vous imaginiez ceci mais…

- Mon esprit et sa tournure vont très bien Capitaine Barbossa. » Le coupa Elizabeth.

Barbossa attacha soigneusement son cheval et resserra sa main sur le petit pistolet dont il avait dépouillé l'un des chasseurs

« Avez-vous votre arme ?

- Toujours. Répondit Elizabeth en écartant sa veste de fourrure pour lui laisser voir deux coutelas et un pistolet du même modèle que celui du pirate

- Et bien nous ne manquerons pas de réserves… » Observa Barbossa avec approbation.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et lui désigna l'arbre le plus proche de la maison

« En escaladant celui-ci nous pourrions rejoindre le balcon de cette pièce » Lui indiqua-t-elle en lui montrant une pièce sombre

Barbossa observa les branches

« Ce sera périlleux

- Manqueriez vous de souplesse Capitaine Barbossa ? Se moqua Elizabeth

- Il me semble que vous êtes bien placée pour être certaine du contraire » Rétorqua le pirate.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard furieux dans la pénombre et entreprit de se débarrasser de la chaude mais encombrante fourrure qui la couvrait. Elle déposa cette dernière dans un fourré avec un soupir de regrets et Barbossa leva les yeux au ciel

« Allons Madame Turner, l'ascension ne prendra que quelques minutes tout au plus…

- Je sais. Rétorqua Elizabeth avec acrimonie en essayant d'attraper les branches les plus basses

- Un peu d'aide ? »Lui proposa Barbossa

Un soupir agacé lui répondit et il souleva légèrement la jeune femme, lui permettant de se hisser. Quelques secondes après il grimpa à son tour dans l'arbre sans difficultés tandis qu'Elizabeth soufflait, peinant à trouver des prises stables

« Je vous pensais plus agile. Souffla Barbossa

- Et moi je vous croyais moins bavard. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Vous me faites penser à Jack. Et je ne parlais pas du singe . Précisa-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme

- Taisez vous donc et grimpez. » Lui ordonna Barbossa

Rejoindre le balcon fut plus périlleux qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord et après s'être vue chuter de plusieurs mètres, Elizabeth sentit avec soulagement les pierres de ce dernier sous ses pieds. Un frôlement à ses côtés lui apprit que Barbossa avait lui aussi réussi et elle se tourna vers lui

« Comment va-t-on entrer ? Chuchota-t-elle

- Et c'est maintenant que vous y pensez… Soupira le pirate sur le même ton

- Je ne peux pas penser à tout ! Riposta Elizabeth, vexée

- Moins fort Madame Turner où nous aurons tout les gardes à nos trousses avant même d'avoir vu Pavlov » Lui enjoignit Barbossa en ôtant son chapeau

Elizabeth sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son mouvement et se retourna

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je nous fais entrer. » Riposta Barbossa en défaisant son bandana

Elizabeth sentit la caresse du tissu lorsqu'il l'effleura et reprit

« Avec ça ?

- Il semble que nous n'ayons rien d'autre. Donnez moi un de vos couteaux, je vais découper la fenêtre et récupérer le morceau de verre avec ceci. Expliqua Barbossa

- Ingénieux ! Je n'y aurais jamais pensé »

Barbossa ne répondit pas,songeant que tout de même elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur la piraterie.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut durer des heures à Elizabeth qui tremblait de froid, un léger bruit se fit entendre, vite étouffé par le bandana ainsi que Barbossa l'avait prédit

« Passez votre main par le trou et soulevez le loquet. » Lui chuchota le pirate.

Elizabeth se préparait à obéir mais la main de Barbossa se referma sur son bras

« Et il va sans dire Madame Turner qu'à partir de maintenant nous appliquons le Code

- Ne l'appliquions nous pas déjà avant ? » Ironisa Elizabeth en se dégageant de son étreinte.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger cliquetis et ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce qu'ils refermèrent rapidement

« Ce qu'il fait sombre. Murmura Elizabeth

- C'est certain qu'il vaut mieux mener ce genre d'opération en plein jour » Lui renvoya Barbossa

Elizabeth grinça des dents et tout deux reprirent leur progression à tâtons

« Je pense que nous sommes au dessus de la salle à manger. Chuchota la jeune femme

- Vous pensez ? S'étrangla à demi Barbossa. Je croyais que vous connaissiez parfaitement les lieux

- Pas toutes les pièces » Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton pédant.

Le pirate retint les jurons qui lui venaient et trébucha brusquement, entraînant un vase dans sa chute qui se brisa avec un bruit qui leur parut assourdissant

« Bravo pour la discrétion ! » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Elizabeth avant de se retourner vers la porte,inquiète

Barbossa fut le plus rapide à réagir et il la poussa derrière un meuble au moment précis où quatre hommes lourdement armés ouvraient la porte.

Ces derniers commencèrent un vif échange auquel Elizabeth ne comprit rien et elle sentit le corps de Barbossa se tendre

« Ils veulent fouiller… »l'informa t 'il à voix basse

Elizabeth se crispa puis elle écarta la main que le pirate avait posée sur sa bouche. Sans se préoccuper des mouvements de l'autre dans son dos, elle entreprit de miauler faiblement

Les hommes de Pavlov se turent puis échangèrent des paroles rapides d'un ton amusé, finalement la porte se referma et ils entendirent leurs pas décroître

Barbossa se laissa aller contre le mur et Elizabeth poussa un soupir soulagé

« Ils croient que c'est le chat qui a cassé le vase. Murmura Barbossa . Et comme ils sont paresseux ils ont choisi de se contenter de ça

- Tant mieux.. Souffla Elizabeth en se relevant avec prudence

- Mais comment avez-vous eu cette idée ? Et comment imitez vous aussi bien ces sales bêtes ?

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? Soupira Elizabeth. Si vous voulez tout savoir j'avais un chat quand je vivais à Port Royal… Et je l'imitais pour faire croire à mon père que je n'étais pas sortie en douce quand il risquait de me surprendre

- Et bien je dois dire que ça nous a servi. Reconnut Barbossa. Encore heureux que vous vous soyez souvenue que Pavlov possédait un chat »

Elizabeth rougit dans l'obscurité en songeant qu'en fait elle n'en savait rien… Elle avait juste utilisé le premier subterfuge qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Elle reprit sa progression dans la pièce et Barbossa lui emboîta le pas avec précautions.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à la porte et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre

« C'est le moment. Murmura Barbossa. Votre autre couteau ?

- Dans ma main… »

Barbossa appuya doucement sur la poignée et se retourna vers elle

« Au fait qu'est devenu le chat dont vous parliez ? Lui demanda t 'il brusquement

- Quelle importance !

- Aucune mais j'aimerais le savoir. Si je meurs, j'aimerais que ce ne soit pas avec cette question idiote en tête alors répondez moi»

Elizabeth se crispa et lui répondit d'une voix légèrement étranglée

« Vos hommes l'ont tué le jour où vous avez débarqué à Port Royal. »

Barbossa s'immobilisa, surpris par l'émotion contenue dans la voix de la jeune femme. Agacée, Elizabeth le poussa légèrement

« Votre curiosité est satisfaite non ? Alors qu'attendez vous pour ouvrir cette porte ? »

()()

A leur grand soulagement, le couloir sur lequel la porte donnait était désert. Soulagé par la lumière ténue qui y brillait, Barbossa et Elizabeth commencèrent à progresser lentement, le bruit de leur pas étouffé par le tapis luxueux qui était posé au sol. Devant Elizabeth, Barbossa s'immobilisa brusquement et lui fit signe d'approcher. La jeune femme obéit et aperçut deux gardes qui parlaient en leur tournant le dos. Barbossa coula un petit regard vers elle et hocha la tête.

Moins d'une seconde après, Elizabeth grimaçait en sentant couler le sang tiède du garde sur sa main tandis que Barbossa triomphait

« Deux de moins. Nous formons une bonne équipe, vous êtes efficace

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je sais me défendre. » Répondit Elizabeth en ramassant l'arme de celui qu'elle venait de tuer.

Barbossa grimaça un sourire et tout deux continuèrent leur progression jusqu'à parvenir devant la bibliothèque qu'Elizabeth savait être l'endroit favori de Pavlov après le dîner. Les deux pirates échangèrent un regard nerveux puis Elizabeth sortit son pistolet d'une main décidée, imitée par Barbossa.

« Adieu Madame Turner… Au cas où nous ne survivions pas, sachez que de toutes les personnes qui ont partagé une geôle avec moi, vous fûtes la plus charmante »

Elizabeth le regarda avec agacement, impatiente d'agir et Barbossa ouvrit la porte avec lenteur, tout deux espérant que le bruit ténu n'alerterait pas Pavlov.

()()

Ils s'immobilisèrent tout deux sur le seuil en comprenant que Pavlov ne risquait pas d'entendre quoi que ce soit… Leur tournant le dos, l'homme cravachait avec ferveur une jeune beauté brune au cou et aux oreilles de laquelle brillaient des diamants et dont la bouche était bâillonnée par un foulard de soie. Au dessus d'elle, la main de Pavlov s'abattait, le Comte bredouillant des imprécations dont le sens exact échappa à Elizabeth mais dont elle saisit le sens général. Les deux complices échangèrent un regard, tout deux songeant que Pavlov avait été bien mal placé pour les juger puis Barbossa se décida à agir.

Il se précipita vers Pavlov et le tira en arrière, le bâillonnant.

« Occupez vous de la femme » Ordonna-t-il à Elizabeth.

Cette dernière se précipita vers la malheureuse pour la libérer mais à sa grande stupeur cette dernière se jeta sur elle et la frappa avec rage. Elizabeth roula sur le sol, sonnée. Pendant ce temps Barbossa força Pavlov à se retourner et glissa son couteau le long de sa gorge.

Le regard du Comte accusa sa surprise et Barbossa ricana.

« Bonjour Comte Pavlov. Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Déclara-t-il aimablement

- Comment êtes vous sortis ! » Fulmina le comte tandis que, remise de sa surprise, Elizabeth plaquait la femme au sol avant de lui arracher ses bijoux

De son côté Barbossa regarda Pavlov et appuya sa lame sur son cou

« Donnez nous le Feu de Glace

- Et nous vous laisserons en vie… » Compléta Elizabeth en appuyant son genou dans le ventre de la compagne du Comte, la faisant gémir.

Pavlov tiqua et prit une inspiration

« J'ai toujours préféré fouiller des cadavres. » Déclara Barbossa en lui enfonçant son couteau dans le ventre sans lui laisser l'occasion de parler.

Elizabeth plaqua les mains devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'hurler et la femme en profita pour se dégager , courant vers la porte, encore bâillonnée. De son côté, Barbossa arracha le médaillon que portait Pavlov et le brandit

« Je l'ai ! » S'écria-t-il en s'apprêtant à le fourrer dans sa poche

Le pirate blêmit en voyant le pistolet d'Elizabeth pointé vers lui

« Mais que faites vous ! Nous avons un accord Madame Turner ! »

Un sourire froid lui répondit et Elizabeth appuya sur la gâchette sans hésitation.

Barbossa cligna des yeux, surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur et la jeune femme se précipita vers lui

« Remettez vous Hector et courrons ! Le coup de feu a du alerter les gardes »

S'exclama-t-elle en jetant un regard affolé en direction de la porte

Barbossa se retourna à son tour et vit le cadavre de la brune sur le sol, notant qu'elle tenait un pistolet.

« Inutile de faire dans la discrétion » Déclara-t-il en prenant Elizabeth par la main pour l'entraîner vers la fenêtre

Elizabeth le suivit, maîtrisant sa peur en entendant les premiers pas se rapprocher d'eux. D'un coup de bottes, Barbossa fit voler la fenêtre en éclat et tout deux se précipitèrent dehors, sous les balles des hommes de Pavlov.

« LES CHEVAUX ! » Hurla Barbossa en l'entraînant vers le coin de la maison

Essoufflée, la jeune femme ne répondit pas, consciente que les hommes sur leur talons gagnaient du terrain. Le poignet douloureux tant la main de Barbossa l'enserrait fermement, Elizabeth courrait droit devant elle.

Barbossa se précipita sur l'un des deux chevaux et l'enfourcha rapidement tandis qu'Elizabeth cherchait avec affolement sa monture. Le pirate coupa d'un geste ample les rennes qui retenaient l'animal à l'arbre et attrapa brutalement Elizabeth, la hissant derrière lui

« Assurez nos arrières ! » Hurla-t-il.

Elizabeth eut à peine le temps de réagir que le cheval partait au galop. Déstabilisée, elle serra la taille de Barbossa d'une main tandis que l'autre trouvait instinctivement le pistolet du pirate qui peinait à se retenir aux rennes coupées du cheval.

Lancés à un galop d'enfer, Elizabeth et Barbossa s'éloignèrent de la maison, traversant le parc . Elizabeth se retourna en entendant des bruits de sabots derrière eux et aperçut un homme qui la tenait en joue. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, la jeune femme tira dans sa direction et le vit vaciller avant que leur monture ne s'engouffre dans les rues de Primorsk.

La jeune femme posa sa tête contre le dos de Barbossa tandis qu'il continuait à les mener dans les rues avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant une demeure sordide.

« Descendez » Ordonna-t-il à Elizabeth en agissant de même

La jeune femme posa un regard dégoûté sur ce qui les entourait et poussa un cri de rage en voyant Barbossa chasser le cheval.

« Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ! Vous êtes fou c'est notre seul cheval !

- Que tout les soldats rechercheront bientôt autant que nous » Lui expliqua froidement Barbossa en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Elizabeth grimaça en le voyant ouvrir la porte de la demeure

« Allons venez » Lui ordonna Barbossa en se déplaçant en familier des lieux.

Elizabeth frémit en le voyant ouvrir une trappe qui s'enfonçait dans le sol

« Attendez que faites vous ?

- Je m'évade. Libre à vous de rester ici » Lui répondit Barbossa

Elizabeth hésita puis se lança à sa suite

« Où mène ce tunnel ? Chuchota-t-elle

- A l'extérieur de la ville. Répondit Barbossa. De là nous pourrons rejoindre Krousisky où nous trouverons sûrement un capitaine peu scrupuleux prêt à nous prendre à bord moyennant un peu d'argent. Les bijoux de la putain de Pavlov paieront notre passage.

- Comment savez-vous que je les ai ?

- Vous m'auriez déçu si ça n'avait pas été le cas. » Rétorqua Barbossa

Un silence s'installa puis Elizabeth se décida

« Merci de m'avoir emmenée sur votre cheval. Déclara-t-elle à contre cœur

- J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer mes arrières. Répondit Barbossa d'un ton négligent avant d'ajouter. Et il se trouve que vous avez été plus qu'à la hauteur de cette tâche cette nuit. »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire et tout deux s'empressèrent de continuer leur progression.

()()

Au bout de quelques heures, ils débouchèrent dans une grotte et Elizabeth, déjà transie en l'absence de ses fourrures poussa un gémissement de détresse. Barbossa la regarda d'un air las et s'empressa dans un coin de la grotte.

« Que.. Que… que… faites… » Claqua Elizabeth des dents

Barbossa ne répondit pas et versa un peu de poudre avant d'enflammer le bois qui se trouvait là

« Croyez vous que ceux qui empruntent ce passage soient des idiots ? » Lui demanda-t-il en lui désignant la salle presque aménagée dans la grotte où s'entassaient du bois et quelques fourrures.

Elizabeth se précipita vers ses dernières avec reconnaissance et en étendit une devant le feu, sous le regard indulgent de Barbossa.

« Inutile de vous dire de ne pas bouger je suppose…Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose à manger. Ces contrebandiers ont de la vodka mais pas de nourriture. » Soupira Barbossa en lui désignant les cruchons amoncelés dans un coin de la grotte

Elizabeth ne protesta pas et ferma à demi les yeux, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Barbossa secoua la tête et s'approcha d'elle

« Ne vous leurrez pas Madame Turner…Je ne compte pas partir et j'ai très bien senti vos jolis doigts se refermer sur la pierre pendant que je tâtonnais dans le noir. »

Elizabeth le regarda nullement gênée, consciente du poids de la pierre autour de son cou

« Tout comme je sais que vous m'avez repris le compas de Jack pendant que je me baignais »

Leurs regards se nouèrent puis ils finirent par se sourire

« Je n'ai pas très faim. » Déclara Elizabeth en débouchant un cruchon de vodka

Barbossa se laissa tomber à ses côtés et but une gorgée de la bouteille qu'elle lui tendait. Les deux pirates savourèrent l'alcool en silence puis Barbossa se retourna vers sa compagne

« Montrez le moi Madame Turner »

Elizabeth sourit et défit lentement les boutons de son chemisier, exhibant la pierre rouge qui reposait au milieu d'un écrin de cristal.

Sa respiration se bloqua en sentant les doigts de Barbossa se refermer sur la pierre puis caresser sa peau nue. Le cœur battant, Elizabeth se laissa allonger sur la fourrure et Barbossa s'empressa de passer au dessus d'elle, la dominant

« J'ai toujours été excité par la victoire. Lui déclara le pirate. Et vous ? »

En guise de réponse Elizabeth referma ses doigts sur la ceinture de Barbossa, le Feu de Glace brillant comme un trophée sur sa peau nue tandis que, dédaignant la pierre, Barbossa glissait sa main dans le fut de la jeune femme….


	10. Revers de fortune

_**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà merci à Kira pour sa review ! Oui la piraterie c'est un peu ça ... Quand aux pommes et bien la réponse est dans ce chapitre ...Voici donc la suite et le tout dernier chapitre… avant l'épilogue . J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**Chapitre 9**

Entièrement nue, Elizabeth se réveilla entre les bras de Barbossa, son corps frissonnant sous l'effet du froid. Un soupir las lui échappa en constatant que, faute de soins, le feu s'était éteint pendant leur sommeil. La jeune femme se dégagea sans douceur des bras de son amant, peu soucieuse de le réveiller et entreprit de fouiller bruyamment la grotte, enveloppée à la hâte d'une fourrure.

Un cri de plaisir lui échappa en découvrant une chaude tenue à sa taille et Barbossa ironisa

« Votre sens des priorités est décidemment limité Elizabeth

- Autant que le votre. » Rétorqua Elizabeth en regardant ostensiblement la pomme que Barbossa tenait

Le pirate haussa les épaules et croqua joyeusement dans le fruit tandis qu'Elizabeth passait une main inquiète sur son cou

« Je ne vous l'ai pas volé… Encore que vu la profondeur de votre sommeil cette nuit cela eut été un jeu d'enfant pour un pirate d'expérience comme moi »

Elizabeth rougit légèrement, reconnaissant en elle-même que les caresses du pirate et l'apaisement qu'elles lui procuraient étaient pour beaucoup dans son sommeil et ironisa

« Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté votre chance ?

- Parce que votre solution me convient Elizabeth. » Rétorqua Barbossa, peu disposé à avouer que la nuit l'avait laissé sans forces…

La jeune femme termina de s'habiller chaudement

« Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons ?

- Hors de Primorsk et non loin d'une crique. Répondit Barbossa en se levant à son tour.

- Et bien dans ce cas autant nous mettre en route le plus rapidement possible. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder…

- Dites plutôt que vous êtes pressée de me voir remplacer Turner à la barre…

- En effet. » Reconnut froidement Elizabeth, sa réponse faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Barbossa

Le pirate se leva et s'habilla à la hâte, se contentant de son manteau habituel

« Vous n'avez pas peur d'avoir trop chaud ? Se moqua Elizabeth

- Comment pourrait on avoir froid en votre présence ? » Lui renvoya le pirate

Elizabeth rougit, mal à l'aise

« Allons y au lieu de perdre du temps »

Barbossa lui emboîta le pas

« J'en conclus que vous ne comptez pas parler à Turner de notre échange de bon procédés »

Elizabeth blêmit et se retourna vers lui

« Sûrement pas ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me vanterais d'une chose sans importance ! Will n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que nous avons fait pour survivre

- J'aurais très bien survécu sans ça. Rétorqua Barbossa. Enfin, il est intéressant de voir votre conception des remords ou de l'honnêteté

- Ce n'est pas de la malhonnêteté ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas que Will apprenne l'enfer que nous avons traversé

- Vous ne sembliez pas trouver cela si désagréable … »

Elizabeth s'immobilisa et se retourna vers lui, fulminante de rage

« Auriez vous un problème Capitaine Barbossa ?

- Moi ? Non… Je trouve juste divertissant la manière dont vous vous trouvez des justifications alors qu'en fait ce qui vous intéresse c'est la recherche du plaisir… »

Elizabeth rougit violement, incapable de nier et Barbossa ajusta son chapeau

« Allons en route Madame Turner, je suis certain que ce cher William sera ravi de retrouver une femme expérimentée à son retour »

Elizabeth ne bougea pas et le regarda avec inquiétude

« Vous ne comptez pas…

- Lui dire ? Non Elizabeth je ne dirais rien à Will » Assura Barbossa

Rassurée, la jeune femme lui emboîta le pas et tout deux s'enfoncèrent dans la neige épaisse.

()()

_Une demi heure plus tard…_

Transie malgré les fourrures qui la couvraient et les cheveux parsemés de flocons neigeux, Elizabeth poussa un soupir lourd auquel Barbossa répondit avec lassitude

« Que vous arrive t'il ?

- J'ai froid ! » Rétorqua Elizabeth.

Barbossa soupira et se retourna

« Allons encore un effort Madame Turner

- Il fait si froid… Geignit Elizabeth

- Mais je n'ai nulle intention de vous réchauffer maintenant… Du reste vous n'avez rien de très excitant avec toutes ces fourrures »

Elizabeth rougit de colère

« Comment osez vous ! Je .. Je …

- Vous ne diriez pas non à un peu de chaleur humaine mais nous sommes au milieu de nulle part. Alors serrez les dents et continuez à marcher

- J'ai les pieds engourdis !

- Dans ce cas donnez moi le Feu de Glace et restez ici »

Outrée, Elizabeth lui jeta un regard furieux et se remit en route, ses pas rendus maladroits par la neige épaisse qui couvrait le sol.

Ils marchèrent en silence une bonne heure encore puis Barbossa lui désigna une baie

« Vous voyez ? C'est là que nous allons…

- Mais… Il n'y a pas de navires…Observa Elizabeth

- Et alors Calypso peut bien venir à terre non ? Du moment que nous l'appelons en mer… »

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard noir et tout deux reprirent leur progression.

()()

Lorsqu'après plusieurs heures de marche, Barbossa et Elizabeth parvinrent dans l'étroite baie qui servait de port aux contrebandiers de tout poils, la jeune femme eut l'agréable surprise de voir qu'un navire était à quai. Elle lança un regard pétillant de joie à Barbossa et ce dernier prit l'air supérieur

« Laissez moi faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que … à moins que vous n'ayez appris en dormant, vous ne parlez toujours pas notre langue » Rétorqua Barbossa.

Elizabeth eut l'air embarrassé et hocha la tête, suivant Barbossa qui se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers l'équipage. Incertaine, la jeune femme ne put qu'observer l'échange. Barbossa se fendit d'une sorte de révérence très maniérée avant de s'adresser d'une voix hautaine qui tranchait avec sa soumission précédente. La jeune femme vit avec surprise l'homme auquel il s'adressait ( sans doute le capitaine de la petite embarcation) blêmir puis accepter vigoureusement quelque chose. Le capitaine se tourna ensuite vers elle et elle lui fit un sourire incertain. Barbossa la regarda à son tour et sourit d'un air négligent avant de se lancer dans des explications animées qui amenèrent un sourire sur les lèvres du capitaine. Finalement ce dernier s'éloigna et Barbossa se tourna vers elle

« Ils acceptent de nous prendre à bord

- Oh… Parfait mais… Que leur avez-vous dit ?

- Que je suis le Capitaine Barbossa. » Se rengorgea ce dernier

Devant l'air d'incompréhension d'Elizabeth il ajouta

« Madame Turner. Je suis le Seigneur de cette mer. Tout les hors la loi me connaissent et aucun ne prendra le risque de me mécontenter. Ma réputation est suffisante dans ce cas, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'agit que de nous prendre à bord.

- Oh… Fit mine de s'extasier Elizabeth. Plus sérieusement combien lui avez-vous promis ?

- Cent pièces d'or… Soupira Barbossa

- Vous les avez ?

- Elizabeth… Je suis un pirate ! Protesta Barbossa

- Cela veut sans doute dire non… Soupira Elizabeth en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir le collier qu'elle avait arraché à la putain de Pavlov. Tenez cela devrait suffire. »

Barbossa referma sa main sur le collier et Elizabeth ne put retenir une pique

« Heureusement que j'ai le sens pratique…

- D'autres appelleraient ça le sens de la piraterie. » Répondit Barbossa

Elizabeth rosit de plaisir sous le compliment et regarda le capitaine

« Au fait que lui avez-vous dit sur moi ?

- Pas grand-chose…

- Hector… S'inquiéta Elizabeth

- Que vous étiez ma putain. » Déclara le pirate.

Elizabeth en eut le souffle coupé d'indignation mais Barbossa la prit par le bras

« Montez et faites vous discrète. Beaucoup n'ont pas vu de femmes depuis longtemps

- Je croyais que mes fourrures me gardaient de toute intrusion » Ironisa Elizabeth.

Barbossa sourit discrètement et l'entraîna.

« Une fois en mer nous convoquerons Calypso

- Attendez qui nous dit qu'ils ne vont pas tenter de nous tuer pour nous dépouiller ? » S'inquiéta Elizabeth

Cette fois Barbossa la toisa d'un air peu amène

« Madame Turner, contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser, le fait que je sois un Seigneur pirate, le Seigneur de cette mer qui plus est, décourage beaucoup de marins de s'en prendre à moi ou à mes possessions

- Il est certain que vous êtes le seul à trouver du charme à votre chapeau. Persifla Elizabeth

- Je ne parlais pas de cette possession là Madame Turner. » Lui rétorqua Barbossa en l'enveloppant d'un regard.

Gênée, Elizabeth rougit

« Je ne voulais pas .. Vous vexer… »

Barbossa ne répondit pas et la jeune femme soupira lourdement, rejoignant la relative chaleur de la cabine qu'on leur avait assignée.

()()

_La nuit suivante_

Elizabeth toujours emmitouflée dans ses fourrures se leva avec vivacité à l'entrée de Barbossa

« Où étiez vous donc ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude en ne vous voyant pas revenir ! »

Barbossa lui jeta un coup d'œil aviné

« Oh c'est trop aimable de vous soucier de ma personne ma chère Madame Turner

- Ne soyez pas stupide . Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Vous ne voulez pas manger pendant que je vous explique ? » Lui demanda Barbossa en lui tendant une écuelle fumante

Elizabeth se jeta sur cette dernière, son estomac affamé se réveillant au doux parfum de la soupe chaude. Sans faire plus de manières, elle se rua sur son plat et inclina l'assiette contre ses lèvres pour en boire bruyamment le contenu. Barbossa la regarda, vaguement écœuré puis reprit la parole

« Le navire se dirige vers Singapour »

A ces mots, Elizabeth s'immobilisa, un éclat dur dans le regard tandis qu'elle songeait à Tai Huang

« Nous y serons d'ici huit jours si le vent se maintient, poursuivit Barbossa sans paraître s'apercevoir de la lueur qu'il avait allumée dans les yeux de la jeune femme. J 'ai obtenu du capitaine qu'il nous laisse jouir du pont cette nuit. Nous pourrons donc appeler Calypso. »

A ces mots, Elizabeth en oublia de manger. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine… Cette nuit… Ce qui signifiait que dans quelques heures à peine elle pourrait retrouver les bras de Will ! Barbossa suivit le cours de ses pensées sur son visage

« Allons reprenez vous Madame Turner et évitez de pleurer sur mon sort. Je sais que cela vous peine mais il faut nous séparer »

Elizabeth sourit timidement, reconnaissante au fond d'elle de ce trait d'humour

« Mais … Si vous partez que va-t-il se passer ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

- Rien du tout. Le Capitaine a pour mission de vous emmener à bon port. Il a été grassement payé pour cela. Et je ne doute pas de vos ressources s'il venait à manquer à sa parole »

Elizabeth hocha distraitement la tête, toute à son rêve de retrouvailles et Barbossa la fixa

« Bien… Dès que vous serez prête nous pourrons aller sur le pont »

Le cœur d'Elizabeth bondit dans sa poitrine et elle repoussa son écuelle

« Je le suis

- Et bien voilà qui nous épargne des adieux déchirants » se moqua Barbossa en se levant

()()

_Une heure plus tard_

Transie, Elizabeth lança un regard éperdu à Barbossa. L'exaltation des retrouvailles avait disparu devant le peu de résultats de leurs efforts pour invoquer Calypso et le découragement commençait à s'emparer d'elle, aidé par le froid

« Calypso… Répond à notre appel » Marmonna une fois de plus Barbossa

Elizabeth soupira en constatant que ce dernier appel ne rencontrait pas plus de résultats que les précédents et prit la parole

« Elle ne viendra pas…

- Taisez vous. Nous avons ce qu 'elle désire » La coupa Barbossa avant d'appeler à nouveau la nymphe, s'adressant à l'océan.

Elizabeth le regarda faire avec découragement

« Elle ne viendra pas… Cette maudite Calypso est trop changeante pour ça ! » Ragea-t-elle

Au moment où elle parlait, un éclair déchira l'air et Barbossa lui lança un regard en coin

« Oui Calypso , nous sommes tes serviteurs et nous avons quelque chose pour toi… »Déclara-t-il en encourageant Elizabeth du regard

Cette dernière mit à regrets un genou à terre et observa le ciel. Des nuages s'amoncelèrent brusquement et une silhouette géante apparut soudainement.

Toujours aussi modeste… Songea Elizabeth en restant agenouillée

Barbossa s'empressa de prendre la parole d'une voix triomphante

« Calypso… Nous avons un marché à te proposer

- Personne ne marchande avec moi » Répondit la nymphe d'une voix cinglante.

Elizabeth et Barbossa échangèrent un regard et la jeune femme prit la parole

« Nous avons le Feu de Glace… Nous voudrions vous l'échanger »

Un sourire cruel déformant ses traits, Calypso se pencha sur elle

« Que veux tu Elizabeth Swann ?

- Mon mari ! Hector prendra sa place et nous vous donnerons le Feu de Glace » S'exclama Elizabeth en maîtrisant le tremblement de sa voix, impressionnée malgré elle par la nymphe.

Un ricanement de mauvaise augure lui répondit et la jeune femme recula tandis que Calypso tendait une main osseuse et désincarnée vers elle.

« Pour qui te prends tu Elizabeth Swann ? » Siffla-t-elle en arrachant la pierre accrochée au cou de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth jeta un regard emplit de détresse à Barbossa qui ouvrit la bouche pour négocier.

Calypso ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Tu m'as bien servie Hector… Tu seras récompensé le moment venu» Triompha-t-elle en caressant la pierre.

Elizabeth jeta un regard outré au pirate et la nymphe reprit

« Quand à toi Elizabeth Swann.. Tu ignores beaucoup de choses ….

- Je veux juste retrouver Will. » Martela la jeune femme

L'éclat de rire de Calypso résonna sur les flots et elle se pencha sur elle à nouveau

« Petite idiote… Si tu étais restée fidèle à Will et que tu avais attendu… Il aurait été libre de te rejoindre au terme de ses dix années de service. Mais au lieu de ça.. Tu as préféré t'offrir à Hector »

Le sang se retira du visage d'Elizabeth et Barbossa évita son regard

« Je n'ai jamais trompé Will !

- Ah oui ? Pourtant … n'est-ce pas toi qui jouissait dans les bras d'Hector ? »

Elizabeth se troubla

« Je… C'était pour survivre… » Protesta-t-elle faiblement

Un nouvel éclat de rire salua sa déclaration

« Tu devrais apprendre à revendiquer ton plaisir petite femelle. »

Elizabeth sentit des larmes de regrets monter à ses cils mais Calypso reprit

« Cependant… Je te propose un accord Elizabeth Swann. Ramène moi la croix de Ponce Pilate et je libérerais ton cher William de sa charge au bout des dix premières années »

Elizabeth écarquilla les yeux

« La croix de Ponce Pilate… Mais c'est impossible … Une telle chose ne peut exister… Je … Calypso je vous en prie libérez Will… Je .. Nous avons lutté pour vous ramener le « feu de glace »

- Et je t'en suis reconnaissante, voilà pourquoi je ne dirais rien à Will sur ta trahison. Déclara Calypso. Quand à la croix… Elle existe… Et elle se trouve sur l'île de la Muerta. A toi de me la ramener en échange de la liberté de ton mari et de son ignorance de tes infidélités »

Elizabeth hoqueta et se tourna instinctivement vers Barbossa qui avait blêmi à la mention de l'île de la Muerta. Voyant qu'il ne lui serait d'aucun secours, Elizabeth se tourna vers la nymphe

« L'île de la Muerta a coulé !

- Je sais… A toi de trouver un moyen d'y accéder ou alors… ton cher William sera très déçu lorsque tu devras lui dire qu'il doit repartir à la fin de la journée car tu as été trop impatiente…. »

Elizabeth la toisa avec dégoût , des larmes affleurant à ces cils

« C'est injuste ! Vous avez le Feu de Glace ! Rendez moi Will

- Adieu Elizabeth Swann… Je te souhaite de trouver la croix … » Répondit Calypso

Les poings serrés d'indignation, Elizabeth vit le ciel s'éclaircir tandis que Barbossa toussotait

« Vous le saviez ! Ragea-t-elle. Vous saviez ce qui allait se passer !

- Pas du tout ! Je pensais qu'elle accepterait nos conditions mais vous avez été assez bête pour lui donner le Feu de Glace. Protesta mollement Barbossa

- Vous m'avez trompée et maintenant… » Commença Elizabeth en sanglotant.

Barbossa ne bougea pas tandis qu'elle pleurait amèrement sur les dernières semaines

« C'est de la piraterie » Déclara-t-il

Elizabeth, le cœur brisé, ne répondit pas et rejoignit sa cabine, l'esprit échauffé par les déclarations de la nymphe

()()

_Une semaine plus tard_

La nuit tombait à l'horizon et Elizabeth posa un regard froid sur cette dernière. Elle avait passé la majorité de son temps à pleurer, rejetant toutes les suggestions de Barbossa avec violence. A présent, les yeux secs, elle songeait au marché implicite passé avec Calypso. Trouver la Croix de Ponce Pilate lui rendrait son époux. Non, trouver la croix lui permettrait de faire en sorte que Will ne sache jamais ses fautes.

« Nous arrivons à Singapour » Déclara Barbossa dans son dos.

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui. Le pirate avait une peur bleue de l'île de la Muerta , même s'il la dissimulait. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était prête à tout pour libérer Will et faire oublier ses erreurs. La jeune femme toisa froidement le pirate puis sourit alors qu'un plan germait dans son esprit

« Vous souriez » S'étonna Barbossa.

Le sourire d'Elizabeth creusa un peu plus ses fossettes et elle s'approcha du pirate

« Je me sens si … seule » Soupira-t-elle

Barbossa la toisa avec surprise, conscient que toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par une fin de non retour. Elizabeth soupira et se colla contre lui

« Calypso a raison… Je suis incapable de rester fidèle.. Alors à quoi bon

- Renoncer ne vous ressemble pas

- Hector… » Souffla Elizabeth en l'embrassant profondément

Barbossa noua ses bras autour du corps mince d'Elizabeth surpris par ce premier baiser. La jeune femme le poussa vers la cabine qu'ils partageaient

« Tout est perdu avec Will.. Mais tant qu'à être infidèle autant en profiter pour de bon. » Soupira-t-elle avec regrets en caressant l'entrejambe du pirate.

Barbossa referma la porte derrière eux et gémit sous la caresse précise de la jeune femme

« Elizabeth…. Vous…

- Taisez vous. » Lui ordonna la jeune femme en sortant son sexe.

L'instant d'après Barbossa hoqueta en sentant les lèvres d'Elizabeth sur son gland et il crispa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme

« Prenez moi … Souffla-t-elle en le relâchant. Comme dans la prison »

Le pirate s'exécuta de bon cœur et leurs râles de plaisir résonnèrent dans la cabine. Elizabeth gémit brutalement, son corps tendu dans l'attente de l'orgasme libérateur.

« Oui… » Gémit elle

Barbossa siffla entre ses dents et jaillit en un ultime coup de reins tandis qu'elle se redressait

« Ce soir je n'ai pas froid Hector…. Je n'ai pas besoin de chaleur mais d'oubli… » Soupira-t-elle en le caressant de nouveau

Un râle lui répondit et Barbossa prit ses lèvres, songeant que son triomphe était complet… Maintenant qu'elle avait renoncé à Turner, elle pourrait être un vrai pirate. Un pirate à son image. Un sourire aux lèvres à cette idée, Barbossa embrassa passionnément Elizabeth avant de la reprendre, excité par les gémissements de la jeune femme. Dans ses bras, Elizabeth le fixa d'un regard voilé de plaisir avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux s'y abandonner…


	11. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la fin de cette histoire russe, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira . Bonne lecture et pour la dernière fois… Reviews ?**_

**Épilogue**

**_Singapour, le lendemain_**

Le port de la ville asiatique grouillait de monde, marchands en quête de rapine, trafiquants d'opium à la recherche de clients, coupe bourse et autres personnages peuplant habituellement les ports du monde.

Sur le navire de contrebandiers, Hector Barbossa ouvrit un œil injecté de sang. La nuit dernière avait été épuisante. Trop de vodka, trop de sexe… Et trop de baisers aussi. A croire qu' Elizabeth avait décidé de reporter sur lui tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire à Turner. Ce qui en définitive n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Barbossa se leva, les muscles douloureux et tâtonna à la recherche de ses vêtements. Un sourire éclaira un instant son visage à la pensée qu'Elizabeth avait dépassé toutes ses espérances la nuit dernière. Elle avait agi comme la dernière des putains ce qui pour lui était plus une qualité qu'un défaut . En effet, Barbossa n'avait jamais apprécié la bonne éducation quand il s'agissait de se mettre à l'horizontale. Pourtant il ne l'aurait pas crue capable d'autant de fougue, il devait le reconnaître.

Toujours aussi ravi de sa nuit, le pirate sortit sur le pont et soupira en sentant la chaleur étouffante de la ville le prendre à la gorge, charriant toutes ses odeurs de poisson, d'opium et de crasse. Elizabeth avait beau dire, le froid était tout de même plus agréable, ne serait ce que pour cette raison.

Le capitaine du navire le salua d'un signe de tête et Barbossa eut un petit sourire vaniteux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'équipage entier avait profité du bruit de ses ébats de la nuit écoulée. Tant mieux, la chose ne ferait qu'accroître sa réputation de pirate accompli

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il au capitaine qui lui répondit par un regard fatigué.

Barbossa l'ignora et réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait pas encore vu Elizabeth. Surpris, il se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme

« Où est la femme qui m'accompagne ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Je ne sais pas »

Barbossa tiqua et porta machinalement la main à la doublure de son manteau. Un cri de rage lui échappa en ne rencontrant que du vide là où aurait du se trouver le compas qu'il avait dérobé à Jack. Le visage crispé de colère, Barbossa se repassa mentalement la soirée. Après l'avoir toisé d'un air accusateur et repoussé pendant des jours, Elizabeth s'était brusquement souvenue de lui. En colère, Barbossa revit la manière dont elle s'était frottée à lui , dont elle l'avait embrassé ( alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais échangé le moindre baiser ) dont sa bouche avait si bien su lui donner du plaisir.

« Foutue pirate » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents alors que la vérité lui apparaissait dans sa plus cruelle évidence : Elizabeth avait mis en pratique sur lui le seul plan qu'elle semblait capable d'élaborer. Elle l'avait séduit de belle manière puis elle l'avait volé. Bref elle avait agi exactement comme le pirate qu'il avait espéré qu'elle devienne… Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'être le premier à en faire les frais.

Barbossa jura de nouveau entre ses dents, pestant contre sa propre bêtise. Lui, un Seigneur de la Piraterie, le plus prestigieux d'entre eux, s'était fait rouler dans la farine comme le plus inexpérimenté des mousses. Et le comble c'était qu'il n'avait suffit que d'un joli sourire et d'une bouche audacieuse pour lui faire oublier la plus élémentaire des règles : ne jamais faire confiance à un pirate. Mâle ou femelle !

Le capitaine s'approcha de lui et toussota, sa main se posant sur son épée d'un air négligent.

« Vous êtes à Singapour Capitaine Barbossa, je crois qu'il est temps de payer votre passage et celui de votre putain »

Barbossa lui répondit par un regard hautain et porta la main à sa poche. Il fut à peine surpris en constatant que, à l'instar du compas, le collier destiné à payer leur passage s'était lui aussi volatilisé.

« Le paiement » Insista le capitaine avec un air menaçant.

Barbossa ne perdit pas de temps en conjonctures. Sa botte s'écrasa dans le ventre du contrebandier dont il ramassa l'épée. Sans laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir, il enfonça la lame dans le ventre de l'homme à terre et se précipita vers le bastingage

« Personne ne fait payer le Capitaine Barbossa » Déclara-t-il avant de sauter à quai

Sûr de lui, Barbossa s'éloigna sans se presser, un léger sourire aux lèvres en entendant les gémissements de souffrance du contrebandier. Le vent fit voleter légèrement son bandana et son sourire disparu. Elizabeth lui avait volé son cher chapeau… Mais avec ou sans compas, il finirait bien par remettre la main sur elle. Et lorsque cela sera fait, elle aura tout intérêt à se montrer particulièrement docile… Barbossa sourit de nouveau à la pensée de la manière dont il lui ferait payer sa dette et il poussa la porte de la première taverne venue

« Il me faudrait un équipage » Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte.

Plusieurs hommes se levèrent en le reconnaissant et Barbossa les jaugea du regard. Ceux la seraient bien assez bons pour manier le navire du contrebandier dont il venait de s'emparer . Ensuite, il retrouverait le Black Pearl et ferait payer sa trahison à Sparrow. Puis, une fois à la barre de son navire, il retournerait à la Muerta…

**_En route pour les Caraïbes_**

Le compas de Jack à sa ceinture et les cheveux dissimulés sous le chapeau qu'elle avait emprunté à Barbossa, Elizabeth soupira en voyant s'éloigner le port de Singapour. Elle se demanda vaguement si Barbossa avait déjà découvert sa fuite et caressa le collier qui avait rejoint les boucles d'oreilles dans sa poche.

Son regard sombre fixa encore un instant le port qui s'éloignait puis elle se détourna

« Êtes vous certaine que l'Empress fait voile vers les Caraïbes ? Demanda-t-elle à Mistress Ching

- C'est-ce que le Seigneur Huang a annoncé. Répondit la pirate avant de se reprendre sous le regard noir d'Elizabeth. Je veux dire ce que ce mutin a dit Seigneur Swann »

Elizabeth caressa légèrement le compas de Jack tandis que son regard s'assombrissait

« Une chance que vous ayez été là Mistress Ching

- Une chance pour vous que je vous ai reconnue » Rétorqua Mistress Ching

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. En fait elle avait été la première surprise de l'aide que l'autre pirate lui avait apportée mais ne s'en plaignait pas.

« Je ne vous encombrerais pas longtemps. Une fois que j'aurais trouvé où Huang a emmené mon navire je le reprendrais » Déclara froidement Elizabeth

Mistress Ching la fixa avec insistance, songeant que la femme qui lui faisait face n'avait plus grand-chose de commun avec celle qui s'était présentée pour la première fois au conseil, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt. Le visage de celle-ci avait perdu de sa candeur et arborait une expression dure. Le genre de dureté que l'on acquiert au terme de beaucoup d'épreuves, ce que Ching respectait pour l'avoir elle-même vécu près de vingt ans plus tôt. La pirate ignorait ce qu'Elizabeth Swann avait affronté et elle ne cherchait de toute façon pas à le savoir, à ses yeux seul le résultat comptait.

Elizabeth ôta d'un geste négligent le chapeau de Barbossa, libérant ses longs cheveux et posa un regard cerné de fatigue sur Mistress Ching

« Auriez vous un endroit où je pourrais m'enfermer pour me reposer quelques heures ? »

Ching ne s'offusqua pas du manque de confiance que révélait sa requête, après tout un pirate qui voulait survivre était un pirate prudent. Son regard se posa un bref instant sur le chapeau et elle se demanda vaguement comment le précieux couvre chef de Barbossa était arrivé sur la tête d'Elizabeth Swann sans s'abaisser à poser la question

« Les quartiers de mon second sont à votre disposition Capitaine Swann

- Merci » Répondit simplement Elizabeth en se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers la cabine

Une fois à l'intérieur, Elizabeth s'empressa de barricader la porte et s'assit sur le lit. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le compas, se concentrant sur l'Empress. L'aiguille oscilla un instant puis pointa vers la direction qu'ils empruntaient. Satisfaite, Elizabeth le referma et s'allongea. Elle allait retrouver l'Empress facilement… Une fois cette formalité accomplie, elle se chargerait de Tai Huang et de tout ses alliés à bord. Ensuite… Ensuite, elle utiliserait le compas pour retrouver la Croix de Ponce Pilate. Ainsi Will ne saurait jamais rien des derniers mois et retrouverait sa liberté au terme des dix années de sa charge…

Tout en s'allongeant, Elizabeth se promit également de faire oublier son infidélité. Personne ne saurait jamais ce qui s'était produit avec Barbossa, ni leur alliance, ni l'enfer de glace qu'ils avaient traversés. Non personne ne saurait jamais… Même si elle devait tuer pour garder son secret…

**FIN**

_**Note : voilà cette aventure est terminée… Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, cette quête ouvre sur une autre… Par conséquent attendez vous à découvrir dans les mois qui viennent une aventure qui prendra la suite de celle-ci et où vous retrouverez Elizabeth et/ou Barbossa. En tout les cas j'espère que cette histoire vous a plue et j'en profite pour remercier tout particulièrement les reviewers : Kira, Poty, Jonana, Réoxainaie et Microcosmos . Merci à vous d'avoir lu et commenté ! **_

_**Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore décidé du scénario de la suite mais je vous invite à découvrir très prochainement une nouvelle fiction courte, centrée cette fois sur le personnage de Davy Jones : Le destin de Davy**_


	12. Petite annonce

**Petite annonce :** ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais c'est juste pour vous avertir que le prologue de la suite de cette fic vient d'être postée. Elle s'intitule « La croix de Ponce Pilate » J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! A bientôt et merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi/commenté cette fic


End file.
